interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Svedese-Interlingua a
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- a|à :I mus la II à 10 l à 5 kr 10 l (litros) al precio de 5 coronas le litro; :5 à 6 m de 5 a 6 m (metros) A-barn|barn :bebe/baby eng/infante minor de condition physic excellente a cappella|cappella :mus a cappella it a cappella-kör|cappella|kör :mus choro a cappella a conto|conto :a conto it A-dur|A dur :(el. A dur) mus la major à jour|jour|a jour :a data, al currente A-kassa|kassa :fundo pro disoccupates à la carte|carte|a la carte :à la carte fr alakart, al carta A-lag|lag :sport prime equipa/team eng ti:m; :fig gruppo de alcoholicos A-lagare|lagare :fig alcoholico a-moll|a moll :(el. a moll) mus la minor a posteriori|posteriori :a posteriori lat a priori|priori :a priori lat A-skatt|skatt :imposto percipite via restriction salarial a tempo|tempo :mus a tempo it a vista|vista|avista :(el. avista) ekon, mus a vista A-vitamin|vitamin :vitamina A AA :(Anonyma Alkoholister) AA (Alcoholicos Anonyme) Aachen :Aquisgrano AB :(aktiebolag) SA (societate anonyme) ab ovo|ab|ovo :ab ovo lat abakus :abaco abandon :disinvoltura, franchitia abasi :med abasia abbedissa :abbatessa abborrartad :zool perciforme, percomorphe; :~e fiskar (överordning) achanthopteryges abborre :zool perca; :meta ~ piscar percas con canna abborrfiskar :zool (familj) percidas abborrfiske :pisca de percas abborrgrund :pischeria basse de percas abborrpinne :zool parve perca abbot :abbate; :som avser ~ abbatial abbotdöme :abbatia abbotkyrka :ecclesia abbatial abbotstift :abbatia abbotvärdighet :abbatia abbreviation :abbreviation abbreviator :abbreviator abbreviatur :abbreviatura abbreviera :abbreviar abbreviering :abbreviation abbé|abbe :abbate, superior de un monasterio abc :abece abc-bok|abc|bok :abecedario, syllabario ABC-stridsmedel|ABC|stridsmedel :armas atomic, bacteriologic/biologic e chimic abderit :persona de Abdera, persona stupide abderitisk :de Abdera, stupide abdikation :abdication; :som avser ~ abdicatari abdikera :abdicar abdikering :abdication abdomen :anat abdomine abdominal :anat abdominal abducera :fysiol abducer abduktion :fysiol abduction abduktor :fysiol abductor Abel :Abel abelia :bot abelia aber :(streck i räkningen) contratempore, disappunctamento, obstaculo inexpectate aberration :astron, psyk, tekn aberration Abessinien :Abyssinia abessinier :abyssino abessinsk :abyssin abessinska :abyssina abilitet :ped, psyk habilitate abiotisk :bot abiotic abiturient :candidato pro le examine final abiturientexamen :examine final abiturientklass :classe terminal ablation :geol, med ablation ablativ :språk ablativo; :absolut ~ ablativo absolute ablativform :språk caso ablative, ablativo abnorm :anomale, anormal, aberrante, irregular, exceptional abnormitet :anormalitate, anomalia, irregularitate, exception abolition :abolition abolitionism :abolitionismo abolitionist :abolitionista abonnemang :abonamento, subscription; :förnya sitt ~ renovar su/le abonamento; :säga upp ett ~ annullar/disdicer un abonamento, disabonar se; :teckna ett ~ prender un abonamento abonnemangsföreställning :teat representation pro le abonatos/reservate al abonatos abonnemangskonsert :concerto pro le abonatos abonnemangskort :carta de abonamento/de subscription abonnemangspris :precio de abonamento/de subscription abonnent :abonato, subscriptor abonnentförteckning :lista del abonatos abonnentnummer :numero del abonato abonnera :abonar, subscriber; :~ på abonar se/subscriber se/prender un abonamento a aboriginer :aborigines abort :aborto, abortamento; :göra ~ submitter se a un aborto, facer se abortar, abortar se; :framkalla en ~ provocar un aborto abortera :(få missfall) abortar; :(göra abort) abortar se, submitter se a un aborto, facer se abortar abortering :abortamento abortiv :abortive abortivmedel :abortivo abortklinik :clinica pro abortos abortlag :lege super le abortamento abortlagstiftning :legislation relative al abortamento abortör :abortator abradera :geol abrader abrakadabra :abracadabra abrasion :geol abrasion abrupt :brusc, subite, subitanee Abruzzerna :le Abruzzos -ts-; :från ~ abruzzese abscess :med abscesso absens :(tankspriddhet) distraction; :med absentia absent :(själsligt frånvarande) distracte; :(kroppsligt frånvarande) absente absentera :~ sig absentar se absid :arkit abside, apside; :som avser ~ absidal, apsidal absidkapell :arkit cappella absidal, absidiola absidkyrka :arkit ecclesia absidal absint :kul absinthio; :som avser ~ absinthic absintförgiftning :med absinthismo absintin :kem absinthina abskissa :mat abscissa absolut :absolute; :~ gehör mus aure absolute; :~ inte certo non; :~ superlativ språk superlativo absolute absolution :absolution; :ge ~ absolutisar, absolver absolutism :absolutismo absolutist :absolutista absolutistisk :absolutista absolvera :(ge syndaförlåtelse) absolver, absolutisar; :(avsluta) finir, terminar absolvering :absolution absorbent :absorbente absorbera :absorber absorberande :absorbente absorberbar :absorbibile absorbering :absorbentia, absorption absorption :absorption, absorbentia absorptionsförmåga :poter/capacitate absorbente/de asorption, absorptivitate abstinens :abstinentia abstinenssymptom|abstinenssymtom :(el. abstinenssymtom) symptoma de abstinentia/de disintoxication abstrahera :abstraher, facer abstraction de abstrahering :abstraction abstrakt :abstracte; :~ begrepp concepto/notion abstracte, abstraction; :~ måleri konst pictura abstracte/non-figurative abstraktion :abstraction abstraktionsförmåga :poter/capacitate de interpretar symbolos e linguage -ad3e figurative abstrus :abstruse absurd :absurde, inepte, alogic absurdhet :absurdo, absurditate, ineptia absurdism :litt absurdismo; :företrädare för ~ absurdista absurdist :litt absurdista absurdistisk :del absurdo; :~ teater theatro del absurdo absurditet :absurdo, absurditate, ineptia absurdum :in ~ al absurdo, in absurdum lat abundans :abundantia abundant :abundante acajounöt :acaju -3u acajouträd :bot anacardio occidental accedera :(på bibliotek) registrar nove acquisitiones accelerando :mus accelerando it acceleration :acceleration accelerationsförmåga :(hos bil) acceleration accelerationspump :pumpa de acceleretion, accelerator accelerator :accelerator accelerera :accelerar accelerering :acceleration accent :accento; :akut ~ accento acute; :grav ~ accento grave accentförskjutning :displaciamento del accento accentlös :inaccentuate accenttecken :accento (graphic), signo de accentuation accentuation :accentuation accentuera :accentuar accentuering :accentuation accept :I ekon (accepterad växel) lettera/littera de cambio acceptate II ekon (accepterande av växel) acceptation (de un lettera/littera de cambio) acceptabel :acceptabile, admissibile acceptans :ekon acceptation acceptant :ekon acceptor acceptera :acceptar acceptering :acceptation acceptkredit :ekon credito de/per acceptation access :accesso, accession accession :accession accessionskatalog :(på bibliotek) catalogo de nove acquisitiones accessoarer :accessorios accessorisk :accessori accesstid :data tempore de accesso accidens :accidente accidenstryck :typ imprimitos occasional accidenstryckeri :imprimeria minor pro imprimitos occasional accidentell :accidental, occasional, casual accis :accisia, imposto/taxa indirecte accisfri :exempte de accisias accispliktig :obligate a accisias acetaldehyd :kem acetaldehyde acetamid :kem acetamido acetat :kem acetato; :som avser ~ acetatic aceton :kem acetona acetyl :kem acetyl acetylen :kem acetylen; :som avser ~ acetylenic acetylengas :kem acetylen acetylenlampa :lampa a/de acetylen acetylsalicylsyra :kem acido acetylsalicylic, aspirina Acheron :Acheronte aciditet :aciditate ack! :guai!, oh!; :~ nej! oh no! ackja :slitta lappon/lapponic acklamation :acclamation acklamationsval :election per acclamation/sin votation acklimatisera :acclimatar; :~ sig acclimatar se acklimatiserbar :acclimatabile acklimatisering :acclimatation ackommodation :accommodation, adaptation ackommodationsförmåga :poter/facultate de accommodation/de adaptation ackommodera :accommodar, adaptar, adjustar; :~ sig accommodar se ackommodering :accommodation, adaptation ackompanjatör :mus accompaniator ackompanjemang :mus accompaniamento ackompanjera :mus accompaniar ackord :(avtal) accordo, convention, contracto; :jur transaction, concordato; :mus accordo; :arbeta på ~ esser salariate per/al pecia, esser salariate al base de numero de pecias fabricate; :brutet ~ mus arpeggio it -d3-; :slå an ett ~ mus toccar un accordo ackordera :accordar ackordion :mus accordion ackordionspelare :mus accordionista ackordlön :salario per/al pecia, salario al base de numero de pecias fabricate ackordsarbetare :travaliator/laborator/obrero al/per pecia ackordsarbete :travalio/labor per/al pecia ackordslön :salario per/al pecia, salario al base de numero de pecias fabricate ackordssättning :fixation de un salario per/al pecia ackreditera :accreditar ackreditering :accreditation ackumulation :accumulation, accumulamento ackumulativ :(ac)cumulative ackumulator :accumulator, batteria ackumulera :accumular ackumulering :accumulation, accumulamento ackurat :accurate, exacte, precise, punctual, minutiose ackuratess :accuratessa, exactitude, precision, punctualitate, minutiositate ackusativ :språk accusativo ackusativform :språk forma accusative, accusativo ackusativobjekt :språk objecto directe ackuschörska :obstetrice ackvirera :acquirer, obtener, procurar ackvisition :acquisition ackvisitionskatalog :(på bibliotek) catalogo de nove acquisitiones ackvisitör :acquisitor acne :med acne acre :acre eng eikö actionfilm :film de action ad hoc|ad|hoc :ad hoc lat ad libitum|ad|libitum|ad lib|lib :(el. ad lib) med ad libitum, ad lib. lat, a voluntate AD-vitamin|AD|vitamin :vitamina AD adagio :I adv mus adagio it -d3- II s mus adagio it -d3- adagiosats :mus adagio it -d3- Adam :Adam; :som avser ~ adamic adamiter :rel adamitas adamsdräkt :i ~ in costume de Adam, nude adamsäpple :anat pomo de Adam, larynge, prominentia laryngee adaptation :adaptation adapter :adaptator adaptera :adaptar adapterbar :adaptabile adaptering :adaptation adaption :adaptation adaptiv :adaptive ADB :(automatisk databehandling) TAD (tractamento automatic de datos) addend :mat termino additive addera :mat additionar, summar addering :mat addition addition :mat addition additionell :additional additionstecken :mat signo del addition, signo plus additiv :I adj additive II s additivo adduktor :fysiol adductor adekvans :adequation adekvat :adequate, appropriate, pertinente adel :nobilitate adelsbrev :lettera/littera de nobilitate adelsdam :femina/dama nobile adelsfamilj :familia nobile adelshögfärd :orgolio nobiliari adelskalender :nobiliario adelskap :nobilitate; :~ förpliktar noblesse oblige fr åbli:3 adelsman :nobile, gentilhomine; :hist (romersk) patricio adelsmärke :fig signo de bon qualitate adelsprivilegium :privilegio del nobilitate adelstånd :nobilitate, casta nobile adelsvälde :aristocratia adenin :biokem adenina adenit :med adenitis adenoid :adenoide; :~a vegetationer med vegetationes adenoide adenom :med adenoma adept :adepto aderton :de ~ le dece-octo membros del Academia Svedese adhesion :adhesion adhesionsförmåga :fortia/poter adhesive/de adhesion, adhesivitate adhesiv :adhesive adiantum :bot adianto adjektiv :språk adjectivo adjektivattribut :språk attributo adjektivisk :språk adjective, adjectival adjungera :adjunger; :~d ledamot membro adjunctive adjungering :adjunction adjunkt :adjuncto adjutant :mil adjutante; :~ hos adjutante de adjutantfågel :zool leptoptilo adjuvans :med medio adjuvante adjö :adeo, adieu fr adjø; :~! a revider!, vale! lat; :säga ~ till någon/ta ~ av någon dicer adeo a un persona adla :innobilir, facer nobile, conceder un titulo de nobilitate adlande :innobilimento adlig :nobile, nobiliari; :hist (i Rom) patricie administration :administration administrationskostnad :costos pl administrative/de administration administrativ :administrative administrator|administratör :(el. administratör) administrator administrera :administrar administrerbar :administrabile administrering :administration admittera :admitter admittering :(tillträde) admission, accesso, ingresso, entrata, adito admonition :admonition adolescens :adolescentia Adolf :Adolfo Adonis :Adonis; :adonis juvene bellissime; :bot adonis, adonide adonisk :adonic, adonie; :~ vers litt adonico, adonio adoptant :adoptator adoptera :adoptar, filiar; :~ ett barn adoptar un infante; :som kan ~s adoptabile adoptering :adoption, filiation adoption :adoption, filiation adoptiv :adoptive adoptivbarn :infante adoptive/adoptate adoptivföräldrar :parentes adoptive adoratör :adorator adrenalin :fysiol adrenalina adress :adresse adressat :destinatario adressbok :libro de adresses, adressario, indicator (de stratas) adressera :adressar adressering :indication del adresse adresseringsmaskin :machina a/de adressar, adressographo adressförändring :cambio/cambiamento de adresse/de domicilio adresslapp :etiquetta adressort :loco de destination adressregister :registro de adresse adressändring :cambio/cambiamento de adresse/de domicilio Adrianopel :Adrianopole adriatisk :adriatic; :Adriatiska havet le Mar Adriatic, le Adriatico adsorbera :adsorber adsorption :adsorption adstringerande :astringente; :~ medel (remedio) astringente aducera :adducer aducering :adduction advent :rel Advento adventist :rel adventista adventiv :bot adventicie adventivväxt :bot planta adventicie adventsljus :cereo del Advento adventsstake :candeliero del Advento adventssöndag :dominica del Advento adverb :språk adverbio adverbial :språk complemento adverbial adverbiell :språk adverbial advers :numis facie, testa adversativ :språk adversative advocera :usar advocateria/sophisteria advokat :advocato; :djävulens ~ advocato del diabolo advokatbyrå :officio de advocatos advokatorisk :argute, speciose, sophista, sophistic advokatsamfund :societate/association de advocatos advokatyr :advocateria, sophisteria aerob :biol aerobie; :~ bakterie aerobio aerodrom :aerodromo aerodynamik :aerodynamica aerodynamisk :aerodynamic aerografi :aerographia aerogram :aerogramma aeroklubb :aeroclub eng äöroklab aerologi :meteor aerologia aerologisk :meteor aerologic aeromekanik :aeromechanica aerometer :aerometro aeronaut :aeronauta aeronautik :aeronautica aeronautisk :aeronautic aeroplan :aeroplano aerosol :kem aerosol aerostat :aerostato aerostatik :fys aerostatica aerostatisk :aerostatic afasi :med aphasia afasisk :med aphasic afatiker :med aphasico afatisk :med aphasic afelium :astron aphelio affekt :agitation, excitation, excitamento; :råka i ~ entrar in un stato de agitation/de excitation affektation :affectation, posa, manierismo affektera :affectar affekterad :affectate, preciose affektfri :sin agitation/excitation affektion :affection affektionsvärde :valor affective/sentimental/emotional affektiv :affective affektladdad :agitate, excitate, nervose afficiera :afficer affidavit :jur affidavit affinage :kem affinamento affinera :kem affinar affinering :kem affinamento affinitet :affinitate affirmation :affirmation affirmativ :affirmative affirmera :affirmar affisch :affiche fr afish, placard fr plaka:r; :klistra upp en ~ collar/fixar un placard/un affiche affischera :placardar affischering :placardage -ad3e; :~ förbjuden! non placardar! affischnamn :attraction affischpelare :colonna/columna de placardage -ad3e/de placardar affischtavla :tabula de placardage -ad3e/de placardar affischör :fixator de affisches fr afish/de placards fr --a:r affix :språk affixo affodill :bot asphodelo affrikata :språk consonante affricate, affricato affär :(butik) magazin, boteca; :(företag) interprisa, casa de commercio, negotio, magazin; :(verksamhet) affaire fr afä:r, negotio, transaction; :(angelägenhet) cosa, affaire; :(kärleksförhållande) relation (amorose), liaison fr liäså); :(väsen) caso, ruito; :jur, pol scandalo; :gå i ~er facer (le) compras, comprar in botecas; :leka ~ jocar al mercante; :stå i ~ laborar/travaliar in un magazin affärsangelägenhet :affaire fr afä:r affärsanställd :empleato de magazin, commisso affärsbank :banca commercial/mercantil/de commercio affärsbegåvad :vara ~ haber senso/instincto commercial/del affaires fr afä:r/del negotios affärsbegåvning :ha ~, vara en ~ haber senso/instincto commercial/del affaires fr afä:r/del negotios affärsbesök :visita commercial affärsbiträde :empleato de magazin, commisso affärsbrev :lettera/littera de affaires fr afä:r/del negotios affärscentrum :centro commercial/de magazines affärsdrivande :commercial affärsfolk :gente de affaires fr afä:r/de negotios affärsförbindelse :relation de affaires fr afä:r/de negotios affärsföreståndare :chef sh- de magazin affärsföretag :interprisa commercial/mercantil/de commercio affärsgata :strata de magazines affärshemlighet :secreto professional/commercial affärshus :casa commercial/mercantil/de commercio, firma affärside :idea commercial/mercantil affärsidkare :homine de affaires fr afä:r/de commercio/de negotios, commerciante, negotiante affärsinnehavare :botechero, commerciante, mercante, negotiante affärsintresse :interesse commercial affärskedja :catena de magazines affärskorrespondens :correspondentia commercial/mercantil affärskvinna :femina de affaires fr afä:r/de negotios affärsliv :vita de affaires fr afä:r/de negotios affärslokal :magazin, boteca affärslunch :lunch eng lansh de affaires fr afä:r/de negotios affärsman :homine de affaires fr afä:r/de negotios affärsmässig :que concerne le affaires fr afä:r/le vita professional, professional affärsresa :viage -ad3e commercial/de affaires fr afä:r/de negotios affärsrörelse :interprisa commercial/mercantil/de commercio affärssed :costume/uso/usantia/usage -ad3e commercial/mercantil/de commercio affärssinne :senso/instincto commercial/del affaires fr afä:r/del negotios affärsställning :economia affärstid :horas/horario de apertura/de commercio affärstransaktion :transaction commercial/mercantil affärsuppgörelse :transaction commercial/mercantil affärsverk :interprisa public/statal/del stato/del governamento affärsverksamhet :traffico/excambio/intercambio/transactiones commercial/mercantil; :upplösa ~ liquidar affärsvän :relation de affaires fr afä:r/de negotios affärsvärlden :le mundo commercial/mercantil/del commmercio affärsägare :botechero, commerciante, mercante, negotiante afghan :afghano afghanhund :can afghan Afghanistan :Afghanistan afghansk :afghan aforism :aphorismo, gnoma; :läran om ~er gnomologia aforistik :litteratura aphoristic/gnomic aforistiker :aphorista, gnomologista aforistisk :aphoristic, gnomic Afrika :Africa afrikaforskare :africanista afrikakännare :africanista afrikan :africano afrikanisera :africanisar afrikanisering :africanisation afrikanist :africanista afrikansk :african; :~ buffel zool bubalo cafre; :~ elefant zool elephante african, loxodonta afroamerikan :afro-americano afroamerikansk :afro-american afroasiatisk :afro-asiatic afrodisiakum :aphrodisiaco Afrodite :Aphrodite, Cypride; :som avser ~ aphroditic, cyprie afrofrisyr :grande pectinatura african afte :med aphtha afton :vespera, vespere; :god ~! bon vespere!; :i går ~ heri vespere; :i ~ iste vespere; :mot ~en verso le vespere; :musikalisk ~ vespera musical; :om ~en le vespere; :på ~en le vespere; :som avser ~ vesperal, vespertin aftonandakt :officio vesperin/del vespere/del vespera, vesperas pl aftonbön :precaria del vespere; :rel angelus aftondräkt :habito de soirée fr sware aftonföreställning :soirée fr sware aftonglöd :rubor del celo (al poner del sol) aftongudstjänst :officio vesperin/del vespera/del vespere aftonklänning :roba de soirée fr sware aftonkurs :curso vespertin/del vespera/del vespere aftonkvist :frampå ~en verso le vespere aftonmässa :rel missa vespertin/del vespera/del vespere aftonmåltid :repasto del vespera/del vespere, cena, souper fr supe aftonringning :rel coperi-foco aftonrodnad :rubor del celo (al poner del sol) aftonskola :schola nocturne/del vespera/del vespere aftonsol :sol del vespera/del vespere aftonstjärna :stella vespertin/del vespera/vespere; :bot ornithogalo; :Aftonstjärnan astron Hespero aftonsång :rel officio vespertin/del vespera/del vespere aftontidning :jornal (quotidian) vespertin/del vespera/del vespere aftonvard :repasto del vespera/del vespere, cena, souper fr supe ag :bot cladio, rhynchospora; :brun~ rhynchospora fusc; :gotlands~ cladio palustre; :vit~ rhynchospora albe aga :I s castigation, castigamento, fustigation, verberation, correction (corporal) II s (turkisk titel) aga turk III v castigar, fustigar, verberar, corriger (corporalmente) IV ligga på ~ dormir/reposar inquietemente agam :zool agama; :~er (familj) agamidas agamider :(familj) agamidas agapantus :bot agapantho agape :agape grek agar-agar|agar :agar-agar agat :miner agata; :av ~ agatin agataktig :agatiforme agatförande :geol agatifere agave :bot agave agaveväxter :bot (familj) agavaceas agenda :agenda agenser|agentier :(el. agentier) kem agente agent :(ombud) agente, representante, mandatario; :språk agente; :hemlig ~ agente secrete agentskap :agentia agentur :agentia agera :ager agg :rancor, resentimento; :full av ~ rancide, rancorose; :hysa ~ mot/till någon haber/guardar/nutrir rancor/resentimento a/contra un persona agglomerat :agglomerato agglomeration :agglomeration agglomerera :agglomerar agglomerering :agglomeration agglutination :agglutination agglutinera :agglutinar agglutinerande :agglutinative, agglutinante agglutinering :agglutination agglutinin :biokem agglutinina agglutinogen :biokem agglutinogeno; :som avser ~ agglutinogene aggregat :aggregato aggregation :aggregation aggregationstillstånd :fys stato de aggregation aggression :aggression aggressionspolitik :politica aggressive aggressiv :aggressive aggressivitet :aggressivitate aggressor :aggressor agio :ekon agio it ad3å agiotage :agiotage ad3åtad3e agitation :agitation agitato :mus agitato it -d3- agitator :agitator; :(hetsande) demagogo agitatorisk :agitante; :(hetsande) demagogic agitera :agitar, inquietar, turbar agitering :agitation agn :I bot gluma II fiske esca agna :fiske escar agnaktig :bot glumacee agnar :vannatura agnat :jur agnato agnatisk :jur agnatic agnblommiga :bot glumaceas agnosticism :fil agnosticismo agnostiker :fil agnostico agnostisk :fil agnostic agon :hist agon agoni :agonia agonist :hist agonista agonistisk :hist agonistic agora :agora grek agorafobi :med agoraphobia; :person som lider av ~ agoraphobo; :som avser ~ agoraphobe agraff :agrafe; :ta bort ~erna med retirar le agrafes agrar :agricola, agricultor, cultivator agrarisk :agrari, agricole, rural agreabel :agradabile agremang :pol approbation de un legato estranier; :~er conformabilitates, divertimentos, favores agrikultur :agricultura agrikulturell :agricultural agrikulturkemi :chimia agricultural, agrochimia; :som avser ~ agrochimic agronom :agronomo agronomi :agronomia agronomisk :agronomic ah! :ah! aha :~! ha!, ah! ahaupplevelse :psyk aha-erlebnis ty erlepnis aids :med AIDS eng eids (acquired immune deficiency syndrome), SIDA (syndrome de immunodeficientia acquirate) aidspatient :malado de AIDS/de SIDA aidssmittbärare :portator del AIDS/del SIDA aidstest :test eng del AIDS/del SIDA aidsvirus :virus del AIDS/del SIDA aikido :sport aikido jap air :(min) aere; :mus aere; :sätta upp en högdragen ~ dar se aeres air condition|air|condition :climatisation, conditionamento air condition-apparat|air|condition|apparat :climatisator airedaleterrier :zool airedale eng äödeil Aischylos :Eschylo Aisopus :Esopo aiss :mus la diese aj! :ay!, aie! aja baja|aja|baja :~! attention!, non toccar! ajourföra :tener al currente ajourförd :up-to-date eng aptödeit ajourhålla :tener al currente ajournera :ajornar ajournering :ajornamento akacia :bot acacia akademi :academia; :Svenska Akademien le Academia Svedese akademiker :academico akademiledamot :membro de un/del academia grek akademisk :academic; :~t bildad de formation academic akantus :bot achantho akantusblad :konst folio de acantho akantusväxter :bot (familj) acanthaceas akatalektisk :litt acatalectic; :~ vers verso acatalectic Akilles :Achilles akilleshäl :calce/talon de Achilles akillessena :tendon/tendine de Achilles akleja :bot aquilegia aklejruta :bot thalictro aquilegifolie aklimatisera :acclimatar, naturalisar aklimatisering :acclimatation akne :med acne akonitin :biokem aconitina akribi :acribia akrobat :acrobata, saltimbanco akrobatik :acrobatia, acrobatismo akrobatisk :acrobatic akrobatkonster :acrobatia akrofobi :med acrophobia akrolein :kem acroleina akromatisk :fys achromatic akromegali :med acromegalia akronym :litt acronymo akropol :acropole Akropolis :Acropole akrostikon :litt acrostichio akroterion :arkit acroterio akryl :kem acrylato akrylat :kem acrylato akrylfiber :fibra acrylic akrylgarn :filo acrylic akrylsyra :kem acido acrylic akt :I (handling) acto, action; :(dokument) acto, documento, dossier fr dåsje; :teat acto; :konst modello nude II 1 (uppmärksamhet) attention; :(avsikt) intention, intento; :ge ~ på prestar/facer attention a; :giv akt! attention!; i ~ och mening con le intention de; :ta sig i ~ för guardar se de; :ta tillfället i ~ prender le occasion 2 förklara i ~ proscriber; :rel excommunicar, anathematisar, pronunciar/fulminar le anathema a akta :(vårda) attender, guardar; :(ära) estimar, respectar; ~ dig! attention!; :~ sig continer se (de), guardar se (de), facer attention (a); :~s för stötar! attention! articulos fragile! akter :I s sjö poppa II adv sjö detra, retro; :~ ifrån de detra, de retro; :~ om a detra (de), a retro (de); :~ ut retro, a retro, verso detra; :~ över retro, a retro, verso detra akterdäck :sjö ponte de poppa/de detra akterifrån :sjö de detra, de retro; :ha vinden ~ haber le vento in poppa akterlanterna :sjö lanterna al poppa akterlig :sjö de detra, de retro aktermast :sjö artimon akterom :sjö a detra (de), a retro (de) akterseglad :abandonate, remanite detra akterskepp :sjö poppa aktersnurra :sjö motor exterior akterspegel :sjö speculo de poppa akterst :sjö toto a retro aktersta :sjö det ~ seglet le vela toto a retro akterstag :sjö patarasso akterstäv :sjö poppa akterut :sjö retro, a retro, verso detra akteröver :sjö retro, a retro aktförklaring :proscription; :rel excommunication, anathematisation aktie :ekon action; :~rna sjunker/stiger le curso actionari/de actiones descende/ascende; :konvertibel ~ action convertibile; :preferent ~ action privilegiate/preferential/de prioritate; :stärka sina ~r fig meliorar su position aktiebolag :societate anonyme/per actiones aktiebrev :titulo/certification de action aktiebörs :bursa de valores/effectos aktieemission :emission de actiones aktiefond :fundo/compania/societate de investimento aktieförsäljning :vendita actionari/de actiones aktieinnehavare :tenitor de actiones, actionero, actionista aktiekapital :capital actionari/in actiones aktiekurs :curso actionari/de actiones aktieköp :compra de actiones aktiemajoritet :majoritate de actiones aktiemarknad :mercato de actiones aktieomsättning :volumine de negotios/venditas actionari/de actiones aktieportfölj :pacchetto actionari/de actiones aktiesparande :investimento in actiones aktiesparare :investitor in actiones aktiesparfond :fundo/compania/societate de investimento aktiestock :capital actionari/in actiones aktieutdelning :distribution/repartition de dividendos (de actiones) aktievinst :beneficio/profito super le curso (actionari/de actiones) aktievärde :valor actionari/de un action aktieägare :tenitor de actiones, actionero, actionista aktinie :zool anemone marin/del mar, actinia aktinium :metall actinium aktion :action; :gå till direkt ~ passar al action aktionsgrupp :gruppo de action aktionsradie :radio de action, portata; :fig radio de action, sphera de activitate aktionär :actionero, actionista aktiv :adj active aktiva :ekon activo; :en balansräknings ~ och passiva le activo e le passivo de un balancia aktivera :activar aktivering :activation aktivform :språk forma/voce active aktivism :pol activismo aktivist :pol activista aktivistisk :pol activistic aktivitet :activitate aktivum :språk forma/voce active aktning :respecto, estima, estimation, consideration, deferentia, reverentia; :av ~ för per consideration pro; :brist på ~ disestima; :förlora någons ~ perder le estima/le consideration de un persona; :hysa ~ för någon respectar/estimar un persona, haber estima pro un persona; :åtnjuta ~ gauder de estima aktningsbjudande :respectabile, honorabile, venerabile, estimabile aktningsfull :respectuose, deferente, reverente, reverentiose aktningsfullhet :respecto, estima, estimation, consideration, deferentia, reverentia aktningsvärd :respectabile, honorabile, venerabile, estimabile aktningsvärdighet :respectabilitate, venerabilitate, honorabilitate aktpågivande :attente, attentive, advertente aktpågivenhet :attention, advertentia aktre :sjö a retro; :det ~ seglet le vela a retro aktris :actrice aktsam :caute, circumpecte, considerate, prudente, prudential, discrete, mesurate aktsamhet :cautela, circumspection, precaution, prudentia aktstudie :konst studio de nudo/de nuda aktstycke :dossier fr dåsje aktualisera :actualisar aktualisering :actualisation aktualitet :actualitate aktualitetsvärde :valor de actualitate aktuariatkontor :actuariato aktuarie :actuario aktuariebefattning :actuariato aktuell :actual aktör :actor akuba :bot acuba akupunktera :acupuncturar akupunktur :acupunctura akupunktör :acupuncturista akustik :acustica akustisk :acustic akut :I adj acute; :~ accent språk accento acute II s språk (signo de) accento acute; :med section/departimento hospitalari pro servicio de succurso/de prime auxilio akutavdelning :med section/departimento hospitalari pro servicio de succurso/de prime auxilio akutfall :med maladia/morbo/caso acute akutmottagning :med hora de consulta/consultation acute akutsjukhus :hospital pro servicio de succurso/de prime auxilio akutsvård :med succurso acute, prime auxilio akvamarin :miner aquamarina, beryllo akvamarinblå :aquamarin akvaplaning :aquaplaning eng ækwöpleining akvarell :konst aquarella; :måla ~ pinger al aquarella akvarellfärg :konst tinta de aquarella akvarellist :konst aquarellista akvarellmålning :konst (pictura al) aquarella akvarellteknik :konst technica del aquarella akvariefisk :pisce de aquario akvarieväxt :planta de aquario akvarium :aquario akvatint|akvatinta :(el. akvatinta) konst aquatinta akvatintgravyr :konst gravure fr --vy:r al aquatinta akvatintist :konst aquatintista akvavit :kul aqua vitae lat akvedukt :aqueducto akvileja :bot aquilegia Akvitanien :Aquitania akyli :med achylia al :bot alno; :grå~ alno incana lat; :klibb~ alno glutinose alabaster :alabastro; :som avser ~ alabastrin aladåb :kul aspic fr alagreck|à la grecque|grecque|a la grecque :(el. à la grecque) konst greca alagreckbård :konst greca alarm :alarma, allerta; :mil allerta; :falskt ~ alarma false; :slå ~ dar/sonar le alarma, alarmar, allertar alarmanordning :dispositivo de alarma alarmberedskap :stato de alarma/de allerta alarmcentral :central/centro de alarma/de urgentia/de emergentias alarmera :dar/sonar le alarma, alarmar, allertar alarmerande :alarmante alarmering :alarma, allerta alarmeringscentral :central/centro de alarma/de urgentia/de emergentias alarmklocka :campana de alarma alarmsignal :signal de alarma; :mil allerta alarmsystem :systema de alarma/de allerta alba :alba alban :albanese Albanien :Albania albansk :albanese albanska :1 språk albanese 2 (kvinna) albanesa albatross :zool albatros albin|albino :(el. albino) albino; :som avser ~ albin albinism :albinismo album :album albumin :biokem albumina; :som innehåller ~ albuminose albuminat :biokem albuminato albuminuri :med albuminuria; :som lider av ~ albuminuric albuminös :med albuminoide alcalde :alcalde sp aldehyd :kem aldehyde; :som avser ~ aldehydic aldrig :nunquam, non... jammais; :~! jammais!; :~ i livet! nunquam jammais!; :~ mer non plus... jammais; :~ någonsin nunquam jammais; :det här går ~ väl isto (certo) non va finir ben; :det kan jag ~ tro! (certo que) io crede que no!; :du är väl ~ sjuk? certo que tu non es malade?; :inte för ~ det non pro tote le mundo; :nu eller ~! ora o nunquam! ale :ligno de alno aleatorisk :aleatori alemann :hist alemanno alemannisk :hist alemanne, alemannic alert :vigilante, attente, attentive; :vara på ~en esser attente (a un cosa) aleut :aleut Aleuterna :le Aleutas, le Insulas Aleutian Alexander :Alexandro; :~ den store Alexandro Magne Alexanderarkipelagen :le Archipelago de Alexandro alexanderhugg :colpo de Alexandro; :fig methodo drastic/radical Alexandria :Alexandria; :från ~ alexandrian alexandrin :litt alexandrino alexandrinsk :litt alexandrin alexi :med alexia; :som avser ~ alexic alf :myt elf eng, sylpho alfa :1 (grekisk bokstav) alpha 2 = alfagräs alfabet :alphabeto alfabetisera :alphabetisar, poner in ordine alphabetic, rangiar -d3- per ordine alphabetic alfabetisering :alphabetisation alfabetisk :alphabetic; :i ~ ordning in ordine alphabetic alfagräs|alfa :(el. alfa) bot sparto, stipa tenacissime alfalfa :bot medicago sative alfanumerisk :data alphanumeric alfapartikel :fys particulo alpha alfapet :spel scrabble eng skræbl; :spela ~ jocar al scrabble alfastrålning :fys radiation alpha alfasönderfall :fys disintegration alpha alfkors :pentaculo alfons :(sutenör) proxeneta, ruffiano alfresko : al fresko konst al fresco; :måla ~ pinger al fresco alfreskomålare :konst pictor de frescos alfreskomålning :konst pictura al fresco alfågel :zool clangula hyemal alförrädare :zool polysticta stelleri lat alg :bot alga; :blå~ alga blau; :brun~ alga brun, fuco; :grön~ alga verde; :havs~ alga marin/de mar; :kisel~ diatomea; :röd~ alga rubie algebra :mat algebra, equation algebric algebraisk :mat algebraic, algebric algebraspecialist :mat algebrista Alger :Alger algerier :algeriano, algerino Algeriet :Algeria algerisk :algerian, algerin algforskare :algologo algforskning :algologia, phycologia algkännare :algologo algolog :algologo algologi :algologia, phycologia algoritm :mat, data algorithmo algoritmisk :mat, data algorithmic alias :alias lat alibi :alibi lat; :skaffa sig ett ~ procurar se un alibi alienation :alienation alienera :alienar alienering :alienation alifatisk :kem aliphatic alika :zool corvo monedule alimentation :alimentation alimentär :alimentari alisarin|alizarin :(el. alizarin) kem alizarina alka :zool alca alkaisk :litt alchaic alkali :kem alcali alkalimetall :metallo alcalin alkalinitet :kem alcalinitate alkalisera :kem alcalisar alkalisering :kem alcalisation alkalisk :kem alcalin alkaloid :biokem alcaloide alkanna :bot alkanna alkekung :zool ploto alle alkemi :alchimia alkemisk :alchimic alkemist :alchimista alkemistisk :alchimic alkfåglar :zool (familj) alcidas alkis :alcoholico alkohol :alcohol; :förbud mot utskänkning av ~ prohibition alkoholdryck :bibita alcoholisate/alcoholic alkoholfri :exempte de/sin alcohol, non-alcoholic alkoholförbrukning :consumo/consumption de alcohol alkoholförbud :prohibition de alcohol alkoholförgiftning :intoxication alcoholic alkoholhalt :grado/percentage -ad3e de alcohol alkoholhaltig :alcoholic, alcoholisate alkoholisera :alcoholisar alkoholiserad :vara ~ esser un alcoholico alkoholisk :alcoholic alkoholism :alcoholismo alkoholist :alcoholico alkoholistanstalt :clinica de dishabituation/de disintoxication (de alcohol) alkoholkonsumtion :consumo/consumption de alcohol/de bibitas alcoholic alkoholmissbruk :abuso de alcohol alkoholmissbrukare :alcoholico, bibitor, bibulo, dipsomano alkoholmätare :alcoholometro alkoholmätning :alcoholometria alkoholometer :alcoholometro alkoholpolitik :politica contra abuso de alcohol alkoholpromille :nivello de alcohol in le sanguine, alcoholemia alkoholstyrka :nivello de alcohol in le sanguine, alcoholemia alkoholtermometer :thermometro a/de alcohol alkoholtest :test eng del nivello de alcohol in le sanguine, alcotest alkomätare :alcoholometro alkotest :test eng del nivello de alcohol in le sanguine, alcotest alkov :alcova all :tote (le), omne; :(slut) finite; :för ~ del! es nihil!, nulle causa!; :vad i ~ sin dar! como jammais! all right|all|right :all right eng å:lrait, OK eng oukei all round|all|round|allround :(el. allround) de tote categorias alla :I pron omne, tote le; :självst omnes, totes, tote le mundo II s spel dupletto alla breve|alla|breve :mus alla breve it allafrikansk :panafrican Allah :Allah allaktivist :activista del casa de quartiero allaktivitet :activitates del casa de quartiero allaktivitetshus :casa de quartiero allamerikansk :panamerican allaredan :ja, jam, ya allargando :I adv mus allargando it II s mus allargando it allasiatisk :panasiatic allbekant :notori alldaglig :insignificante, trivial, vulgar, banal, platte, prosaic alldaglighet :insignificantia, trivialitate, vulgaritate, banalitate, prosaismo alldeles :integremente, totalmente, completemente, plenmente, toto; :~ ensam toto/completemente sol; :~ för mycket troppo, nimis; :~ nyss justo ante un momento; :det gör ~ detsamma il non face differentia del toto; :han var ~ blöt ille esseva completemente molliate alldenstund :pois que, viste que, post que, proque, porque, perque allegat :ekon quitantia allegori :allegoria allegoriker :allegorista allegorisera :allegorisar allegorisering :allegorisation allegorisk :allegoric allegretto :I adv mus allegretto it II s mus allegretto it allegro :I adv mus allegro it II s mus allegro it allehanda :tote sorta/specie de, de omne genere, omnimode allemansrätt :jur derecto de entrar in un terreno private (e ibi colliger baccas, fungos e flores) allena :I adj sol II adv solmente, unicamente allenaberättigande :derecto exclusive allenahärskande :soveran, supreme allenarådande :soveran, supreme allenast :solmente, unicamente allergen :I adj med allergene II s med allergene allergi :med allergia allergiframkallande :med allergene allergiker :med persona allergic allergisk :med allergic allergitest :med test eng de allergia allergolog :med allergologo, allergista allergologi :med allergologia allesamman|allesammans :(el. allesammans) totes, omnes allestädes :ubique, in omne locos, in tote partes allestädesnärvarande :omnipresente, ubique allestädesnärvaro :omnipresentia, ubiquitate alleuropeisk :paneuropee allfader :myt prime deo; :Oden kallades Allfader Odin esseva nominate Prime Deo allfarväg :cammino/via principal, arteria allgod :de infinite bontate allgodhet :infinite bontate allhelgonadagen :le Die de omne Sanctos allhus :casa de quartiero allhärskande :omnipotente allhärskare :omnipotente allians :alliantia; :den heliga ~en le Sancte Alliantia; :sluta en ~ contractar/contraher un alliantia alliansfri :pol non-alienate alliansfrihet :pol non-alienamento alliansring :anello nuptial/de fidantiamento con petras preciose alliera :~ sig alliar se allierad :confederate, alliate; :de ~e le Confederatos, le fortias alliate alligator :zool alligator allihop :omnes, totes allikaväl :nonobstante, totevia, tamen allitteration :litt alliteration allitterera :litt alliterar allkonstverk :pecia de arte con contribution de plure terrenos artistic allmakt :omnipotentia allmoge :population rural/agricole allmogedräkt :costume traditional/regional/national allmogekonst :arte popular allmogekultur :arte popular allmogemöbler :mobiles rural allmogeslöjd :artisaneria popular allmogespråk :lingua/linguage -ad3e popular, patois fr patwa allmogestil :konst stilo rural allmosa :almosna, eleemosyna, caritate; :be om en ~ peter un almosna; :ge allmosor facer almosnas/le caritate; :som avser ~ eleemosynari allmoseutdelare :almosnero allmoseutdelning :almosneria allmän :general, universal, universe, commun, public, vulgar; :~ rösträtt suffragio universal; :~ språkhistoria linguistica general; :~ väg cammino/via public; :~ åklagare jur accusator public; :~na val pol electiones public; :på ~ bekostnad a costos pl del governamento/del autoritates/del magistrato allmänbefinnande :stato physic general allmänbegåvning :talento multilateral allmänbildning :education complete/general, cognoscentia/saper general allmängiltig :universal, universe, general, de validitate general allmängiltighet :generalitate, universalitate allmängods :ben public/commun, proprietate commun; :fig qualcosa que totes cognosce/pote facer allmänhet :~en le publico, le vulgo; :i ~ generalmente, vulgo lat allmänintresse :interesse commun allmänläkare :medico non specialisate, medico de casa/de familia allmänmedicin :medicina non specialisate allmänmänsklig :human, humanitari allmänning :terreno commun allmännytta :interesse public/commun/general allmännyttig :de interesse public/commun/general allmänpolitisk :~ debatt discussion politic general allmänpraktiker :medico non specialisate, medico de casa/de familia allmänprevention :jur prevention general allmänpreventiv :jur generalmente preventive allmäntillstånd :stato physic general allmäntjänstgöring :med servicio practic (durante le studios medic) allnordisk :pannordic allod|allodium :(el. allodium) hist allodio, benes allodial allokera :allocar allokering :allocation allokution :allocution allomfattande :universal allomorf :kem allomorphe allonge :hand allongamento allongeperuk :perrucca a buclas allopat :med allopathe allopati :med allopathia allopatisk :med allopathic allotrop :kem allotropo allotropi :kem allotropia allotropisk :kem allotrope, allotropic allra :de totes; :~ först primissime, primarimente, ante toto; :~ helst som super toto/particularmente proque//perque; :~ minst specialmente non; :den ~ bästa le melior de totes, le optime; :de ~ flesta le grande majoritate de; :den ~ högsta le plus alte, le summe; :det ~ nyaste le plus recente, le novissime; :det ~ nödvändigaste le stricte minimo; :tackar ~ ödmjukast! multo obligate! allraheligaste :sanctissime; :det ~ sanctum sanctorum lat allrakäraste :amico amate allrakäresta :amica amate allriskförsäkring :assecurantia (contra) tote le riscos allrum :camera commun alls :inte ~ nullemente, non del toto, absolutemente non allseende :omnividente allsidig :universe, universal allsidighet :universalitate allsköns :tote sorta/specie de, un varietate de, differente allsmäktig :omnipotente allsmäktighet :omnipotentia allström :el currente continue e alternative/alternate allsvensk :pansvedese allsvenskan :sport le division summe/supreme del football eng futbå:l svedese allsång :canto in choro allt :I pron toto, omne cosa; :framför ~ super toto; :i ett för ~ in toto e per toto; :när ~ kommer omkring post toto II adv (ständigt) semper, sempre; :(nog) nonne?; :~ bättre semper plus ben, semper melio; :~ framgent pro sempre; :nu skojar du ~ tu burla, nonne? III s ~et le universo, le cosmo alltbehärskande :omnipotente alltbetvingande :omnipotente alltefter|allt efter|allt|efter :(el. allt efter) secundo allteftersom|allt efter som|allt|efter :(el. allt efter som) pauco a pauco, poco a poco alltemellanåt|allt emellanåt|allt|emellanåt :(el. allt emellanåt) de tempore in tempore alltfort :ancora alltför|allt för|allt :(el. allt för) troppo, nimis; :~ mycket troppo, nimis alltiallo|allt i allo|allt|allo :(el. allt i allo) factotum alltid :semper, sempre; :för ~ pro semper/sempre, eternemente; :som ~ como semper/sempre, como de costume alltifrån|allt ifrån|allt|ifrån :(el. allt ifrån) de, desde, depost, ab alltigenom|allt igenom|allt|igenom :(el. allt igenom) in omne parte, de parte a parte alltihop :toto allting :toto, omne cosa alltinget :le parlamento islandese alltintill|allt intill|allt|intill :(el. allt intill) usque a alltjämt :ancora alltmedan :durante que alltmer|alltmera|allt mer|allt|mer|allt mera|mera :(el. alltmera, allt mer, allt mera) de plus in plus alltnog :ben, in summa, in fin alltomfattande :universal alltsamman|alltsammans :(el. alltsammans) toto, omne cosa alltsedan :de, desde, depost, ab alltsomoftast|allt som oftast|allt|oftast :(el. allt som oftast) de tempore in tempore alltså :dunque, ergo, igitur, per consequente, in consequentia, consequentemente alltuppslukande :~ intresse interesse profundissime alltysk :pangerman alludera :alluder, facer allusion a allusion :allusion alluvial :geol alluvial; :bilda ~a avlagringar formar alluviones, alluvionar alluvialbildning :geol formation alluvial alluvium :geol alluvion, alluvionamento allvar :serio, serietate, gravitate; inse situationens ~ compre(he)nder le gravitate del situation; :på fullt ~ toto seriosemente; :ta på ~ prender al serio; :tala ~ med någon parlar seriemente/seriosemente con un persona allvarlig :serie, seriose, grave; :~t överväga considerar seriemente/seriosemente allvarlighet :serie, seriose, grave allvarsam :serie, seriose, grave allvarsmättad :penetrate de serio/de serietate/de gravitate allvarsord :tala ett ~ med någon parlar seriemente/seriosemente con un persona allvarstyngd :penetrate de serio/de serietate/de gravitate allvetande :omnisciente, totosapiente allvetare :omnisciente allvetenhet :omniscientia allvis :sapientissime allvishet :pansophia allvädersstövel :botta de gumma/de cauchu -tshu foderate allätande :omnivore allätare :omnivore allé|alle :allée fr ale, avenue fr avny alm :bot ulmo alma mater|alma|mater :alma mater lat almaktig :bot ulmacee almanack|almanacka :(el. almanacka) almanac, ephemeride alme :ligno de ulmo almlund :ulmeto almväxter :bot (familj) ulmaceas aln :ulna; :(antik) cubito aloe :bot aloe; :vatten~ stratiotes aloides lat alp :alpe; :Alperna le Alpes; :Rhätiska ~erna le Alpes Rhetic alpacka :alpaca alpaster :bot astere alpin Alperna :le Alpes alpfauna :fauna alpestre/alpin alpflora :flora alpestre/alpin alpget :zool capra alpin alpglöd :reflexion purpuree del summitates alpin (durante crepusculo e alba) alphorn :mus corno alpin/del Alpes alpin :alpestre, alpin; :~ skidsport sport ski alpin alpinism :alpinismo alpinist :alpinista alpjägare :mil chassator sh- alpin alpkedja :catena alpin/del Alpes alpklocka :bot soldanella alpin alplandskap :paisage -ad3e alpestre/alpin alpros :bot rhododendro; :hårig ~ rhododendro hirsute; :lapsk ~ rhododendro lapponic alptopp :summitate alpin/del Alpes alptry :bot lonicera alpicole alpviol :bot cyclamino alpväxt :bot flor alpicole/alpin alrot :ligno crispe/lupoide de alno alruna :bot mandragora alsikeklöver :bot trifolio hybride alster :obra, opera, producto, creation, fructo alstra :generar, crear, producer alstrande :generative, generator alstrare :creator, generator alstring :generation, procreation, production alstringskraft :poter/fortia creator/creative alstringslinje :mat generatrice alt :mus alto, contralto altaisk :altaic Altaj :Altai altan :terrassa, balcon altarbild :pictura de altar altarbord :tabula de altar altarbrun :antependio altarduk :antependio altare :altar altarförhänge :antependio altargång :(nattvard) communion altarkläde :antependio altarkärl :vaso sacrate altarljus :candela de altar altarskrud :paramento altarskåp :retabulo altarsteg :grado de altar altarsten :petra del altar altaruppsats :retabulo altaröverbyggnad :ciborio altea :bot althea alter ego|alter|ego :alter ego lat alteration :(förvirring) confusion; :(bestörtning) consternation; :mus alteration altererad :(förvirrad) confuse; :(bestört) consternate; :mus alternate alternativ :I s alternativa II adj alternative alternativfråga :ped question alternative/de option limitate alternativkurs :curso alternative(mente superior o inferior) alternera :alternar alternering :alternation altfiol :mus alto, viola it altflöjt :mus flauta alto althorn :mus corno alto altitud :altitude altklav :mus clave de ut altruism :altruismo altruist :altruista altruistisk :altruistic, altruista alträ :ligno de alno altsaxofon :mus saxophono alto altsolist :mus contralto altstämma :mus alto, voce de contralto altviolin :mus viola it aluminat :kem aluminato aluminera :aluminar aluminering :alumination aluminium :aluminium aluminiumaktig :aluminose aluminiumbrons :bronzo de aluminium aluminiumfabrik :fabrica de aluminium, alumineria aluminiumfolie :folio de aluminium, papiro aluminium aluminiumhaltig :aluminose aluminiumlegering :alligato de aluminium aluminiumoxid :kem oxydo de aluminium aluminiumsilikat :kem silicato de aluminium aluminiumsulfat :kem sulfato de aluminium aluminiumverk :alumineria alumn :alumno alun :kem alume alunfabrik :alumeria alungruva :alumiera alunit :geol alunite alv :I (jordlager) strato terrestre le plus vicin sub le solo fertile II se alf alvar :nude terreno calcari alveol :anat alveolo alveolar :I adj anat alveolar, alveolate II s språk alveolar alveolär :anat alveolar, alveolate amalgam :kem amalgama amalgamera :kem amalgamar amalgamering :kem amalgamation amalgamfyllning :amalgama amalgamplomb :amalgama amanitin :veneno/toxico de amanita amanuens :amanuense amarant :bot amarantho amarantväxter :bot (familj) amaranthaceas amaryllis :bot amaryllis, amaryllide amaryllisväxter :bot (familj) amaryllidaceas amason :amazon amasonisk :amazonie amatör :dilettante pauco/poco professional, amateur fr -tœ:r amatörbestämmelse :sport clausula pro amateurs fr -tœ:r amatörboxare :boxator amateur fr -tœ:r amatörfotograf :photographo amateur fr -tœ:r amatörisk :pauco/poco professional amatörism :amateurismo -tœ:r-, dilettantismo amatöristisk :pauco/poco professional amatörklass :classe de amateurs fr -tœ:r amatörmässig :pauco/poco professional amatörregel :sport regula que classifica un amateur fr -tœ:r amatörskap :stato de amateur fr -tœ:r amatörteater :theatro amateur fr -tœ:r amatörtävling :sport match eng mætsh de amateurs fr -tœ:r Amazonfloden :le Amazon ambassad :ambassada ambassadbyggnad :ambassada ambassadris :ambassadrice ambassadråd :consiliero de ambassada ambassadsekreterare :secretario de ambassada ambassadör :ambassador; :~s hustru ambassadrice; :som avser ~ ambassadorial ambassadörsnivå :nivello de ambassadores ambassadörspost :posto de ambassadores ambassadörsrang :rango de ambassador ambiguitet :ambiguitate ambiofoni :radio ambiophonia ambiofonisk :ambiophonic ambis :mus imbuccatura ambition :ambition ambitionsnivå :nivello de ambition ambitiös :ambitiose ambivalens :ambivalentia ambivalent :ambivalente ambra :ambra ambradoftande :ambrante ambrafärgad :de color de ambra ambragrå :ambra gris ambrosia :ambrosia ambrosiansk :ambrosian ambrosisk :ambrosial, ambrosie Ambrosius :Ambrosio ambulans :ambulantia ambulansbil :ambulantia ambulansflyg :avion ambulantia ambulansförare :ambulanciero ambulatorisk :ambulatori ambulera :ambular ambulerande :ambulatori amen :amen lat; :säga ja och ~ till allt fig dicer amen amendemang :emendamento americium :kem americium Amerika :America; :~s förenta stater (USA) le Statos Unite de America (SUA) amerikabrev :lettera/littera de America amerikafeber :febre de America amerikan|amerikanare :(el. amerikanare) americano amerikanisera :americanisar amerikanisering :americanisation amerikanism :språk americanismo amerikanist :språk specialista de americanismo amerikansk :american; :~ sekvoja/sequoia bot sequoia sempervirente amerikanska :1 (språkvariant) americano 2 (kvinna) americana amerikaresa :viage -ad3e a(d) America ametist :miner amethysto ametistfärgad :amethystin amfetamin :med amphetamina amfibie :zool amphibio amfibiebil :auto(mobile) amphibie/amphibio amfibiefarkost :barca amphibie/amphibio amfibieflygplan :avion amphibie/amphibio amfibiefordon :vehiculo amphibie/amphibio amfibiestridsvagn :tank eng tængk amphibie/amphibio amfibisk :amphibie amfibol :miner amphibol amfibolit :geol amphibolita amfiteater :amphitheatro amfiteatralisk :amphitheatral amfora :amphora amhara :amhara amhariska :språk amhara amid :kem amido amidogen :kem amidogeno amin :kem amino aminofenol :kem aminophenol aminosyra :kem aminoacido amiral :mil admiral amiralgrad :grado de admiral amiralitet :admiralitate, admiralato, ministerio de marina amiralsflagga :bandiera admiral amiralskap :admiralato amiralsperson :officiero superior de marina amiralsskepp :nave admiral amiralsuniform :uniforme de admiral amma :I v (al)lactar, atettar II s nutrice ammoniak :kem ammoniaco; :bilda ~ genom spjälkning ammonificar; :indränka med ~ ammonificar; :som avser ~ ammonic, ammoniac, ammoniacal ammoniakalisk :kem ammonic, ammoniac, ammoniacal ammoniakförgiftning :med invenenamento/intoxication per ammoniaco ammoniakgas :kem gas ammoniac ammoniakgummi :gumma ammoniac/ammoniacal, ammoniaco ammoniaklukt :odor de ammoniaco ammoniaklösning :solution ammoniac/ammoniacal ammoniakvatten :aqua ammoniac/ammoniacal ammonit :I zool ammonite, corno de ammon II hist ammonita ammonium :kem ammonium ammoniumklorid :kem chlorido de ammonium ammoniumnitrat :kem nitrato de ammonium ammoniumsulfat :kem sulfato de ammonium ammonshorn :zool ammonite ammunition :munition; :förse med ~ munitionar ammunitionsförråd :deposito/magazin de munitiones ammunitionsupplag :deposito/magazin de munitiones ammunitionsvagn :mil furgon de munitiones, caisson fr käså) amnesi :med amnesia, perdita de memoria; :person som lider av ~ amnesico; :som avser ~ amnesic amnesti :amnestia; :ge ~ conceder amnestia, amnestiar; :som avser ~ amnestic amning :(al)lactamento al sino amok :amok; :löpa ~ currer/facer amok Amor :Amor, Cupido amoralisk :amoral amoralism :amoralismo amoralist :amoralista amoralitet :amoralitate amorbåge :curva(tura) del labio superior amorf :kem amorphe amorfisk :kem amorphe; :~ tillstånd amorphismo, amorphia amorin :cupido amoroso :mus amoroso it amortera :amortisar amorterbar :amortisabile amortering :amortisation amorteringslån :impresto de amortisation amorteringsplan :plano de amortisation amorteringstid :termino/periodo de amortisation amorös :amorose amour :(historia de) amor ampel :I s ampulla II adj exuberante amper :(barsk) brusc, mordace, aspere, acre, acrimoniose; :(besk) acerbe, acre, acide ampere :el ampere amperemeter|ampermätare :(el. ampermätare) el amperometro amperesekund :el ampere-secunda, coulomb fr kulåmb amperetimme :el ampere-hora amperevarv :el ampere-torno amperhet :(barskhet) bruscheria, mordacitate, acrimonia, causticitate; :(beskhet) acerbitate, acritate, aciditate amplifiera :amplificar amplifiering :amplification amplifikation :amplification amplitud :fys amplitude ampull :ampulla, phiala amputation :amputation amputationssåg :serra pro amputationes amputera :amputar; :som kan ~s amputabile amputering :amputation amsaga :phantasia amt :provincia danese amtman :governator de un provincia danese amulett :amuleto amusant :amusante amygdala :anat amygdala amygdalin :kem amygdalina amylacetat :kem acetato amylic amylas :kem amylase amyloalkohol :kem alcohol amylic amyloid :fysiol amyloide amyloidos :med amyloidose, amyloidosis amylos :kem amylose amyotrofi :med atrophia muscular, amyotrophia amyotrofisk :med amyotrophic amöba :zool ameba; :som avser ~ amebic amöbadysenteri :med amebiasis amöbaformad :amebiforme amöbalik :ameboide an :I adv gå ~ convenir; :gå av och ~ ir e venir; :lägga ~ (sikta) mirar, visar; :lägga ~ på att haber le scopo de; :lägga ~ på någon probar ganiar le favor de un persona; :slå ~ succeder, haber successo, pervenir; :slå ~ en ton mus dar un tono; :slå ~ tonen fig dar le tono II ekon pro ana :I s atavo, ancestre II v presentir; :(skymta) intervider; :(misstänka) suspectar; :intet ont ~nde qui conjice/conjectura nihil anabaptism :anabaptismo anabaptist :anabaptista anabaptistisk :anabaptista, anabaptistic anabol :anabolic, anabolisante; :~ process processo anabolic; :~a steroider steroides anabolisante anabolism :fysiol anabolismo anacka :djävlar ~! pro diabolo! anaerob :biol anaerobic; :~ organism anaerobio anafor :språk anaphora anaforisk :språk anaphoric anagga :djävlar ~! pro diabolo! anagram :språk anagramma; :som avser ~ anagrammatic anakolut :språk anacolutho anakonda :zool anaconda anakoret :anachoreta anakoretisk :anachoretic Anakreon :Anacreonte anakreontisk :litt anacreontic anakronism :anachronismo anakronistisk :anachronic anal :anat anal; :~ slutmuskel sphincter anal analfabet :analphabeto analfabetisk :analphabete, analphabetic analfabetism :analphabetismo analfena :zool aletta/pinna anal analgesi :med analg(es)ia analgetikum :med analgesico analgetisk :med analgesic, analgic analog :analoge, analogic; :~ med analoge a analogdator :computator analoge/analogic analogi :analogia; :i ~ med per analogia con/de analogibevis :fil conclusion analogic analogibildning :språk nove construction formate per analogia con le modello de un altere analogisk :analogic analogislut :fil conclusion analogic analsex :erotica anal analspegel :med speculo anal analys :analyse, analysis; :genom ~ per via de analyse analysera :analysar analyserbar :analysabile analysering :analysation analyseringsmetod :methodo analytic analysmetod :methodo analytic analytiker :analysator, analysta analytisk :analytic; :på ~ väg per via de analyse; :tänka ~t pensar analyticamente analöppning :anat meato anal, ano; :zool cloaca anamma :acceptar, reciper; :fan/djävlar ~! pro diabolo! anamnes :med anamnese, anamnesis anamnetisk :med anamnestic anamorfos :konst anamorphose, anamorphosis; :som avser ~ anamorphic ananas :bot ananas ananasväxter :bot (familj) bromeliaceas anapest :litt anapesto anapestisk :litt anapestic anarki :anarchia anarkisk :anarchic, anarchista, anarchistic anarkism :anarchia anarkist :anarchista anarkistisk :anarchic, anarchista, anarchistic anarkosyndikalism :anarchosyndicalismo anarkosyndikalist :anarchosyndicalista anastigmatisk :med anastigmatic anastomos :anat, med anastomose, anastomosis anatema :rel anathema; :utslunga ett ~ lancear un anathema, anathematisar Anatolien :Anatolia anatolier :anatolio anatolisk :anatolic anatom :anatomista anatomi :anatomia; :(människors) anthroponymia; :(djurs) zootomia; :(växters) phytotomia anatomikum :laboratorio/institution de anatomia anatomisk :anatomic; :undersöka ~t anatomisar anbefalla :(re)commendar, preconisar; :~ en person till en befattning recommendar un persona pro un posto/un function/un empleo; :~ ett botemedel preconisar un remedio; :~ sin själ åt Gud commendar su anima a Deo anbefallning :(re)commendation anbelanga :concerner; :vad mig ~r quanto a me anblick :vista; :vid första ~en a prime vista anblåsa :mus imbuccar anblåsning :mus imbuccamento anbringa :applicar, mitter, (ap)poner, installar, collocar, placiar, facer anbringning :application, installation, collocation, placiamento anbud :offerta; :anta ett ~ acceptar un offerta; :avböja ett ~ rejectar/refusar un offerta; :lämna ett ~ presentar un offerta anbudsgivare :offerente anciennitet :ancianitate and :I zool anate; :bläs~ anate penelope; :brun~, dyk~ aythya ferina lat; :gräs~ anate platyrrhin; :sked~ anate/spatula clypeate; :spjut~, stjärt~ anate/dafila acute II lantbr tempore de recolta anda :(andedräkt) halito, suspiro, sufflo; :(stämning) spirito, atmosphera; :det råder en god ~ här il regna hic un bon spirito; :dra ~n respirar; :en ~ns man un homine de ecclesia, un ecclesiastico/curato; :ge upp ~n exhalar/render le ultime suspiro, morir; :hålla ~n retener le sufflo/le respiration; :i ~nom mentalmente; :lagens ~ le spirito del lege; :när ~n faller på quando io ha le gusto de; :samma ~s barn spiritos congenial/affin, partisanos del mesme doctrina; :tappa ~n perder le halito/le sufflo/le respiration andakt :(andaktsstund) servicio religiose; :(sinnesstämning) devotion, recollection, recolligimento; :förrätta sin ~ recolliger; :hålla en ~ dar/tener un servicio religiose; :med ~ devotemente andaktsfull :devote, pie, religiose andaktsstund :servicio religiose andaktsövning :exercitio religiose Andalusien :Andalusia andalusier :andaluso andalusisk :andaluse andalusiska :1 språk (dialekt) andaluso 2 (kvinna) andalusa andante :I adv mus andante it II s mus andante it andantesats :mus andante it andantino :I adv mus andantino it II s mus andantino it andas :(re)spirar; :allt ~ frid och fröjd toto respira pace e placer; :~ genom munnen respirar per le bucca; :~ in respirar, aspirar, inhalar; :~ ut expirar; :(av lättnad) respirar alleviate/relevate/discargate anddrake :zool anate mascule ande :(själ) anima, spirito, mente; :(snille) ingenio, genio; :(spöke) spectro; :myt (spöke) larva; :~n är villig men köttet svagt le anima es docile, le carne tamen debile; :den helige Ande le Spirito Sancte, paracleto; :ond ~ spirito maligne, diabolo, demonio, (caco)demone; :tro på andar creder in spiritos; :åkalla andar evocar spiritos andebesvärjare :exorcista, exorcisator; :(framkallare) necromante andebesvärjelse :exorcismo; :(framkallande) necromantia, evocation de spiritos andedrag :halito, respiration andedräkt :halito, suspiro, sufflo; :dålig ~ med halitose, haltosis; :frisk ~ halito fresc; :man kunde se ~en i kylan on poteva vider le respiration in le frigido andefattig :sin spirito, insipide andefattigdom :povressa/paupertate spiritual, insipiditate andeframkallning :evocation de spiritos, necromantia andel :quota, lot, parte, contingente, portion; :ekon action, rata; :~ i vinsten participation in le/al beneficios; :i proportion till ~en/var och en efter sin ~ pro rata andeliv :vita intellectual; :rel vita spiritual/del spirito andelsbevis :titulo/certificato de action andelsförening :societate cooperative, cooperativa; :medlem i ~ cooperato andelsmejeri :lacteria/cremeria cooperative andelsslakteri :macelleria cooperative andelsägare :tenitor de actiones, actionero, actionista andemening :tenor, intention anderik :spiritual Anderna :le Andes, le Cordillera sp kårdiljera del Andes andeskådare :visionario, medium lat andetag :halito, respiration andetom :sin spirito, insipide andeuppenbarelse :spirito, apparition, genio andeutdrivare :exorcista, exorcitator andeutdrivning :exorcismo andevärld :mundo del spiritos andeväsen :spirito, apparition, genio andfådd :foras de halito, sin respiration/respirar, anhelante; :vara ~ anhelar andfåddhet :anhelation andhämtning :respiration andinsk :andin andjakt :chassa sh- de anates andlig :spiritual, intellectual, mental, moral, psychic, immaterial; :rel religiose, ecclesiastic, clerical; :~ ledare director spiritual; :~ hälsa sanitate/hygiene mental; :~ obalans disequilibrio psychic; :~ skada damno moral; :~ torftighet povressa/paupertate spiritual; :~a sånger hymnos religiose; :~t liv vita intellectual; :~t välbefinnande benesser immaterial andligen :spiritualmente andlighet :spiritualitate andlös :sin respiration; :~ tystnad silentio profunde/de morte andmat :bot lemna andmatsväxter :bot (familj) lemnaceas andning :respiration; :komma in i andra ~en acquirer nove fortias; :konstgjord ~ respiration artificial; :som avser ~ respiratori andningsapparat :apparato respiratori, respirator andningshål :apertura/foramine pro respirar; :fig pausa, reposo; :zool (hos insekter) stigma; :(hos valar) spiraculo andningsorgan :anat organo respiratori/de respiration andningsvägar :anat vias respiratori andnöd :insufficientia respiratori, difficultate respiratori/de respirar, suffocation, oppression; :med dyspnea; :~ vid liggande ställning med orthopnea; :som avser ~ med dyspneic andorran :andorrano andorransk :andorran andorranska :1 språk (dialekt) andorrano 2 (kvinna) andorrana andra :I räkn secunde; :~ klassens de secunde classe/ordine/categoria, inferior; :för det ~ secundo; :hyra i ~ hand sublocar; :hyra ut i ~ hand subarrentar; :i ~ hand (som nummer två) secundari; :(tidigare använd) de secunde mano, de occasion, usate; :köpa något i ~ hand comprar qualcosa usate/de secunde mano/de occasion; :på ~ plats in secunde loco; :spela ~ fiolen sonar le secunde violino; :fig haber on rolo inferior II v allegar, adducer, invocar, avantiar III pron altere(s) andrabas :mus contrabasso andradignitets-|andradignitets :mat quadratic, quadric andrafiol :mus secunde violino andrag :mus button de registro andraga :v allegar, adducer, invocar, avantiar andragande|andragning :(el. andragning) allegation, adduction, invocation andragradsekvation :mat equation quadratic/de secunde grado andragsknapp :mus button de registro andrahandsbil :auto(mobile) usate/de occasion andrahandsbostad :sublocation andrahandsförsäljning :vendita de secunde mano/de occasion andrahandsinformation :information de secunde mano andrahandsvärde :valor a revendita andrake :zool anate mascule andraklassbiljett :billet de secunde classe andraklassig :de secunde classe/ordine/categoria, inferior andraklasskupé|andraklasskupe :compartimento de secunde classe andrakorrektur :typ secunde proba andranamn :nomine secundari andraplacering :sport secunde loco andraplansfigur :fig persona de secunde ordine/categoria, persona inferior/non importante andrapris :secunde premio andrarangsförfattare :autor/scriptor inferior andrareserv :sport secunde reimplaciante/substituto andrasortering :assortimento inferior andratenor :mus secunde tenor andraupplaga :secunde edition andreaskors :konst cruce de Sancte Andreas andreopponent :secunde opponente andrepilot :copilota andreredaktör :coredactor andrestyrman :sjö secunde timonero, copilota androfobi :psyk androphobia androgen :fysiol androgene androgyn :I s biol androgyno II adj biol androgyne androgyni :biol androgynia andrologi :med andrologia andrum :fig tregua andtruten :foras de halito, sin respiration/respirar, anhelante; :vara ~ anhelar andtrutenhet :anhelation andtäppa :insufficientia respiratori, difficultate respiratori/de respirar, suffocation, oppression; :med dyspnea andunge :zool juvene anate, anatetto andäktig :attente, attentive, advertente; :rel devote, pie, religiose anekdot :anecdota anekdotberättare :anecdotista anekdotik :anecdotica anekdotisk :anecdotic anekdotsamling :anecdotario anemi :med anemia; :perniciös ~ anemia perniciose anemisk :med anemic anemograf :meteor anemographo anemometer :meteor anemometro anemometri :meteor anemometria anemon :bot anemone aneroid :aneroide aneroidbarometer :barometro aneroide anestesi :med anesthesia anestesiläkare :med anesthetista anestesiolog :med anesthetista anestesiologi :med anesthesiologia anestetikum :med anesthetico anestetisk :med anesthetic aneurysm :med aneurisma anfader :ancestre, progenitor, prime patre, patre primari anfall :attacco, aggression, offensiva; :(stormning) assalto, carga; :(attack) accesso, attacco; :(förolämpning) insulto; :med crise, crisis, attacco; :(häftigt) paroxysmo; :apoplektisk ~ med colpo de apoplexia; :gå till ~ lancear un attacco, attaccar, aggreder; :hysteriskt ~ accesso/attacco de hysteria; :slå tillbaka ett ~ repeller/repulsar/parar un attacco; :övergå till ~ prender le/passar al offensiva anfalla :attaccar, aggreder; :(storma) assalir, assaltar, attentar anfallare :attaccante, attaccator, aggressor; :(vid stormning) assalitor, assaltator; :sport attaccante, avantero, forward eng få:wöd anfallskedja :sport linea de avanteros/de attacco, attacco anfallskrig :guerra offensive/de aggression anfallslinje :linea de assalto/de attacco anfallsmål :mira de attacco/de assalto anfallsplan :plano combattive/de attacco anfallsspel :sport attacco anfallsspelare :sport attaccante, avantero, forward eng få:wöd anfallsstyrka :fortia offensive anfallsvapen :arma offensive/de offensiva/de attacco anfallsvis :in attaccos anfallsvåg :unda de attacco/de assalto anfang :typ initial; :arkit imposta anfangsbokstav :(littera) initial anfart :accesso; :bergsv descendita al mina anflygning :flyg atterrage -ad3e anflygningsbana :flyg corridor de atterrage -ad3e, trajecto de arrivata anfordra :demandar, peter, requestar anfordran :demanda, petition, requesta; :vid ~ hand a vista anfräta :eroder, corroder anfrätning :erosion, corrosion anfrätt :cariose, cariate, malade anfäkta :(plåga) vexar, tormentar; :(klandra) contestar, criticar, impugnar, recusar, questionar anfäktbar :(klandervärd) criticabile, contestabile, impugnabile, recusabile, questionabile, disputabile anfäktelse :scrupulo anföra :(leda) commandar, (con)ducer, diriger; :(en trupp) capitanar; :(som bevis) allegar, adducer, invocar, avantiar; :~ en armé commandar un armea; :~ en kör diriger un choro; :~ förmildrande omständigheter invocar/allegar circumstantias attenuante anförande :(ledande) conducta, direction, commando; :(föredrag) discurso; :(klarläggande yttrande) exposition, explication, explanation, enarration, enunciation, declaration anförare :capite, capitano, chef sh-, leader eng li:dö; :mil commandante, capitano; :mus dirigente anförarskap :conducta, direction, commando anföring :citation, mention; :direkt ~ språk citation directe/textual/litteral anföringstecken :språk signo de ditto, virguletta; :sätta inom ~ poner inter virgulettas anförtro :(överlämna) (con)fider, committer; :(delge) confider, dicer confidentialmente; :~ sig åt confider se a anförvant :parente, cognato anförvantskap :parentato, parentela, cognation ange|angiva :(el. angiva) (upplysa) indicar, declarar; :(för polismyndighet) delatar, denunciar; :~ en tjuv för polisen denunciar un fur/robator al policia; :~ riktningen indicar le direction; :~ tonen fig dar le tono angel :fiske aculeo angelfiske :pisca al/con aculeo Angelika :Angelica angelikarot :bot angelica angelkrok :hamo aculeiforme, aculeo angelsaxare :se anglosaxare angelus :rel angelus angelusringning :rel angelus angelägen :(viktig) importante, de importentia, momentose; :(brådskande) urgente, imperiose, pressante; :(ivrig) desi(de)rose, appetente, anxie angelägenhet :(ärende) affaire fr afä:r, question; :(vikt) importantia, significantia; :brådskande ~ urgentia angelägenhetsgrad :grado de importantia angenäm :agradabile, placente, grate, sympathic angina :med angina; :~ pectoris med angina de pectore; :som avser ~ anginose angiografi :med angiographia angiokardiografi :med angiocardiographia angiom :med angioma angiopati :med angiopathia angiosperm :bot angiosperma; :som avser ~ angiosperme angiva :se ange angivare :informator; :(till polismyndighet) denunciator, delator angivelse :designation, denotation, indication, declaration; :(om brott) denunciation, delation angiveri|angivning :(el. angivning) (av brott) denunciation, delation angla :piscar al/con un hamo aculeiforme angler :hist anglo anglicism :språk anglicismo anglikan :anglicano anglikanism :anglicanismo anglikansk :anglican; :~a kyrkan le Ecclesia Anglican angling :pisca al/con un hamo aculeiforme anglisera :anglicisar anglist :anglicista angloamerikan :angloamericano angloamerikansk :angloamerican anglofil :I adj anglophile II s anglophilo anglofili :anglophilia anglokatolik :anglocatholico anglokatolsk :anglocatholic angloman :anglomano anglomani :anglomania anglomansk :anglomane anglonormandisk :anglonormanne anglosaxare|anglosaxer :(el. anglosaxer) anglosaxone anglosaxisk :anglosaxone anglosaxiska :1 (fornengelska) anglosaxone 2 (kvinna) anglosaxone angläs :mus dansa anglese angolan :angolano angolansk :angolan angora :angora angoraget :zool capra angora angorakanin :zool conilio angora angorakatt :zool catto angora angoraull :lana angora, mohair eng mouhäö angostura :angostura angrepp :(anfall) attacco, aggression, offensiva; :(stormning) assalto, carga; :(attack) accesso, attacco; :(förolämpning) insulto; :(anfrätning) corrosion, erosion; :ett ~ mot de goda sederna un insulto al bon mores; :gå till ~ attaccar, aggreder, lancear un attacco; :slå tillbaka ett ~ repeller/repulsar/parar un attacco angreppskrig :guerra offensive/de aggression angreppsmål :mira de attacco/de assalto angreppsplan :plano combattive/de attacco angreppspunkt :puncto de attacco/de assalto angripa :(anfalla) attaccar, aggreder; :(storma) assalir, assaltar, attentar; :(anfräta) eroder, corroder; :(om skadedjur) roder; :yllet är angripet av mal le lana es rodite per tineas angripande :attaccante, aggressive, offensive, invasive; :kem corrosive angripare :aggressor, assalitor, assaltator, attaccator, attaccante, invasor, insultator; :(vid stormning) assalitor, assaltator angripbar :attaccabile, vulnerabile; :fig discutibile, contestabile angriplig :attaccabile, vulnerabile angränsande :adjacente, contigue, confin, contermine, vicin, vicinal; :(om land) limitrophe; :~ rum camera contigue angå :concerner, reguardar, toccar; :den saken ~r mig inte iste cosa non me tocca; :vad ~r quanto a; :~r det dig? es isto tu affaire? fr afä:r angående :re, concernente, super, relative a, quanto a, a proposito de angöra :sjö toccar, facer scala a; :~ en brygga toccar/facer scala a un ponte angöringshamn :porto emporio/de scala, scala anhalt :halto; :järnv station facultative; :fast ~ halto obligatori/fixe anhang :banda, partitarios, partisanos, consortes anhopa :(ac)cumular, amassar, pilar; :(i gytter) agglomerar, conglomerar anhopning :(ac)cumulation, accumulamento, pila, amassamento; :(gytter) agglomeration, conglomerato anhydrid :kem anhydrido anhydrisk :kem anhydre anhydrit :miner anhydrite anhydros :med anhydrose, anhydrosis anhängare :adherente, adepto, discipulo, partitario; :(ivrig) partisano; :(nyvunnen) proselyto anhängig :jur pendente, in discussion anhängiggöra :jur intentar un processo anhålla :(arrestera) arrestar, apprehender; :(häkta) detener; :(bedja om) peter, demandar, requestar; :jur rogar; :~ om någons hand demandar le mano de un persona; :om svar anhålles (OSA) réponse s’il vous plaît fr sil vu plä, responsa si il vos place (RSVP) anhållan :demanda, requesta, petition; :jur rogation; :avslå/bevilja en ~ refusar/exaudir un demanda/un requesta/un petition; :lägga fram en ~ facer/presentar un petition anhållande :(arrestereing) arrestation, arresto; :(häktning) detention anhörig :parente, cognato; :avlägsen ~ parente lontan; mina ~a mi familia, le mies; :nära ~ parente proxime anilin :kem anilina; :som avser ~ anilic anilinfärg :color/colorante de anilina anilinförgiftning :med anilinismo anilinpenna :stilo de anilina animal :animal, animalesc animalier :alimentos animal animalisk :animal, animalesc animation :animation animatör :film animator animera :animar animerad :vivide, facete, allegre animering :animation animism :rel animismo animist :rel animista animistisk :rel animista animositet :animositate aning :(förkänsla) presentimento, intuition, flair fr flä:r; :(föreställning) idea; :en ~ (en smula) un pauco/poco (de); :en vag ~ un vage presentimento; :inte ha den blekaste ~ om non haber le plus remote idea de; :onda ~ar presentimentos anxiose/angustiose aningslös :simple, simplice, ingenue, candide, naive, innocente aningslöshet :simplicitate, ingenuitate, candor, naivitate, innocentia anis :bot pimpinella; :(krydda) anis fr anis; :back~ pimpinella saxifrage; :lund~ pimpinella major; :smaksätta med ~ anisar; :som avser ~ anisate; :stjärn~ illicio ver anisett|anislikör :(el. anislikör) kul anisetta, liquor al anis fr anis anisolja :oleo de anis fr anis anisträd :bot illicio ver anjon :fys anion anjonbytare :fys excambiator de aniones anka :zool anate domestic; :fig nova/notitia false ankararm :sjö bracio de ancora ankaraxel :tekn (i dynamo) axe de rotor ankarboj :sjö boia de ancora ankare :I sjö ancora; :tekn armatura; :(i dynamo) rotor; :(i urverk) ancora; :kasta ~ jectar le ancora, ancorar; :ligga för ~ esser ancorate/al ancora; :lätta ~ levar le ancora, disancorar II (rymdmått) barril, botte; :ett ~ vin un barril/botte de vino ankarkätting :sjö catena de ancora ankarplats :sjö (placia de) ancorage -ad3e, rada ankarspel :sjö cabestan ankarstock :sjö transversa de ancora; :kul (typo de) pan nigre ankartross|ankartåg :(el. ankartåg) sjö cablo de ancora ankarur :horologio de/a ancora ankbonde :zool anate mascule ankdamm :stagnetto de anates; :fig ambiente arretrate ankel :anat cavilia, malleolo ankelknöl :anat malleolo ankelled :anat cavilia ankellång :que fini al cavilia ankelsocka :calcetta ankhane :zool anate mascule anklaga :accusar, (in)culpar, imputar, (in)criminar; :~ någon för stöld accusar/inculpar un persona de furto/de robamento; :~ någon för ett missdåd imputar un crimine a/incriminar un persona; :den som urskuldar sig ~r sig qui se excusa, se accusa anklagad :accusato anklagande :accusatori anklagare :accusator anklagelse :accusation, accusamento, inculpation, imputation, inculpation, (in)crimination; :jur querela; :rikta ~r mot portar accusationes contra anklagelseakt :jur acto de accusation, requisitorio anklagelsepunkt :jur puncto de accusation, gravamine anklagelseskrift :jur acto de accusation, requisitorio anklang :resonantia, echo; :(bifall) approbation; :vinna ~ haber/trovar echo/resonantia/approbation anknyta :attachar -sh-, ligar, (an)nodar, affiliar, connecter, junger; :fig för att ~ till ämnet in continuation del subjecto/del proposito; :~ till referer se a anknytning :junction, junctura, connexion, nexo, affiliation, association; :tele (apparato telephonic/de) telephono; :ha ~ till fig haber connexion con; :i/med ~ till in/como continuation de anknytningsfall :sociol caso de parentela anknytningsnummer :tele numero telephonic/de telephono anknytningspunkt :puncto de contacto/de referentia/de referimento ankomma :(anlända) arrivar, venir; :(bero) depender; :det ankommer på dig il depende de te ankommen :(härsken) rancide; :(rutten) putride; :bli ~ (härskna) rancer; :(ruttna) putrer ankomst :arrivata, venita ankomstdag :die/jorno del arrivata ankomsthall :hall eng hå:l de arrivata ankomsttid :hora de arrivata ankra :sjö ancorar, jectar le ancora ankring :sjö ancorage -ad3e; :~ förbjuden non ancorar, ancorar/ancorage prohibite ankringsförbud :interdiction/prohibition de ancorar ankringsplats :sjö (placia de) ancorage -ad3e, rada ankunge :zool anatetto; :den fula ~n le anatetto fede anlag :(fallenhet) talento, dono, genio, facultate, aptitude, disposition, capacitate; :biol germine, embryon; :konstnärliga ~ disposition/talento artistic; :naturligt ~ talento natural/innate anlagsbärare :biol, med portator, vector anlagsprövning|anlagstest :(el. anlagstest) examination/test eng del facultate/del aptitude/del disposition/del capacitate anlagstyp :biol genotypo anledning :occasion, motivo, ration; :ge ~ till dar loco/motivo/occasion a, causar; :med ~ av a proposito de; :på förekommen ~ pro certe rationes; :utan ~ sin ration/motivo anlete :facie, visage -ad3e; :i sitt ~s svett in/con le sudor de su fronte anletsdrag :tractos pl, physiognomia anliggningsyta :mat plano tangente/osculatori anlita :(rådfråga) consultar, demandar consilio a, prender consilio de; :(använda) emplear, usar anljud :språk sono initial anlopp :attacco, aggression, offensiva; :sport cursa verso, impeto anloppshamn :porto emporio/de scala anlupen :corrodite, oxydate anlägga :fundar, establir, edificar, construer; :(trädgård) plantar; :~ eld incendiar; :~ en kanal construer un canal; :~ en synpunkt adoptar/prender position; :~ skägg lassar crescer le barba; :cultivar un barba anläggare :constructor, installator anläggning :tekn installation, construction, establimento, stabilimento; :(park) parco, jardin public; :byggnad under ~ edificio in construction anläggningsarbete :construction anläggningskostnad :costos pl de construction anläggningsplats :sjö (för lastning/påstigning) imbarcatorio; :(för lossning/avstigning) disbarcatorio anläggningstillgång :ekon capital fixe anläggsplats :sjö (för lastning/påstigning) imbarcatorio; :(för lossning/avstigning) disbarcatorio anlända :arrivar anlöpa :sjö facer scala a; :tekn oxydar anlöpningshamn :sjö porto emporio/de scala, scala anmana :exhortar anmaning :exhortation anmarch :vara i ~ approchar -sh- se, approximar se anmoda :peter, requestar, demandar, rogar anmodan :petition, requesta, demanda, rogation; :på ~ av al requesta de anmoder :progenitrice, prime matre, matre primari anmäla :annunciar, avisar, notificar, presentar; :(till polisen) denunciar; :(uppge) declarar; :(bok) recenser; :(patent) facer registrar; :(som medlem) inscriber, affiliar; :~ en besökare annunciar un visitator; :~ sig för ett arbete presentar se pro un empleo; :~ sig för någon presentar se ante un persona; :~ sig till en examen facer inscriber se a un examine anmälan :annuncio, declaration, notification, presentation; :(till polisen) denunciation; :(inskrivning) inscription, registration; :(av bok) recension anmälare :(av bok) critico, recensente anmälningsavgift :costos pl de inscription/de registration anmälningsblankett :formulario de inscription anmälningslista :lista de inscription/de registration anmälningstid :termino de inscription/de registration anmärka :(klandra) criticar, censurar, reprobar, disapprobar, reprehender, blasmar, animadverter; :(yttra) remarcar, observar, commentar, facer un commentario; :~ på allt criticar omne cosa anmärkare :observator anmärkning :(yttrande) remarca, observation, comment(ari)o; :(klander) critica, censura, reprehension, blasmo, animadversion; :(i skola) mal nota anmärkningsvärd :remarcabile, notabile, surprendente; :(enastående) extraordinari, exceptional ann :en ~ är så god som en ~ io es tanto bon como cata uno/como cata altere persona annaler :annales annalisk :annal annalist :annalista annalkande :I adj proxime, imminente, que se approxima/se approcha -sh-; :~ fara periculo imminente/instante II s approximation, approche -sh-, imminentia, proximitate, advenimento; :vara i ~ approximar (se), approchar (se); :vinterns ~ le approche del hiberno annalverk :opus annal Annam :Annam annamit :annamita annamitisk :annamita annan :altere, un altere; :räkn secunde; :en och ~ gång a vices; :flukta på en ~! reguarda me/mi persona!; :i annat fall alteremente, de altere maniera, alias, si non, cetero; :ingen ~ nemo/necuno altere; :ingenting annat nihil altere; :någon ~ un altere (persona), qualcuno altere; :något annat qualcosa altere, alco/alique differente, altere cosa; :på ett eller annat sätt per un maniera/modo o per le altere; :tala om något annat cambiar le thema/le subjecto del conversation annandag :~ jul secunde die/jorno del Natal, Festa de Sancte Stephano; :~ pingst lunedi de pentecoste; :~ påsk lunedi de pascha annanstans :ingen ~ nusquam altere, in nulle altere loco; :någon ~ alibi, alterubi annars :alteremente, si non; :(i vanliga fall) generalmente, in circumstantias normal; :(för övrigt) cetero annat :se annan annektera :annexar annektering :annexion annektion :annexion annex :annexo annexbyggnad :edificio annexe, annexo annexförsamling :parochia annexe annexion :annexion annihilation :annihilation annihilera :annihilar annihilering :annihilation anno :anno; :~ Domini anno Domini lat; :le anno del Senior annons :annuncio; :svara på en ~ responder a un annuncio; :sätta in en ~ facer inserer/facer insertar un annuncio annonsackvisitör :acquisitor de annuncios annonsavdelning :section del annuncios annonsblad :jornal/folio publicitari/de annuncios annonsbyrå :officio/agentia publicitari/de annuncios annonsera :facer inserer/facer insertar annuncios/un annuncio; :(bekantgöra) annunciar, notificar, indicer, presentar; :~ en artist annunciar/presentar un artista; :~ sin ankomst/sitt besök annunciar su arrivata/su visita annonsering :insertion de annuncios; :(bekantgörande) annuncio, annunciation, notification annonskampanj :campania publicitari/de publicitate/de annuncios annonskontor :bureau fr byro de jornal annonskostnad :costos pl de publicitate annonspelare :colonna/columna annunciatori/de placardage -ad3e/de placardar/de publicitate annonspris :precio/tarifa de annuncios annonssida :pagina publicitari/de publicitate/de annuncios annonsspalt :colonna/columna de annuncios annonstidning :jornal publicitari/de annuncios annonsör :annunciator annorlunda :I adj differente II adv alteremente, differentemente annorstädes :alterubi, in altere loco, alibi annotatering :annotation annotation :annotation annotationsblock :bloco de annotationes annotera :annotar annuell :annual annuitet :annuitate annullera :annullar, cancellar, revocar, abolir, denunciar, rescinder annullering :annullation, cancellation, revoco, revocation, abolimento, abolition, denunciation, rescission anod :el anodo anodbatteri :batteria de anodo anodisera :el anodisar anodisering :el anodisation anomal :anomale anomali :anomalia anomalistisk :anomalistic anomi :anomia; :som utmärker ~ anomic anonym :anonyme; :förbli ~ guardar le anonymitate anonymisera :anonymisar anonymisering :anonymisation anonymitet :anonymitate anor :(förfäder) ancestres, progenitores, ascendentia; :(rötter) origines; :(traditioner) traditiones anorak :anorak inuit anordna :organisar, arrangiar -d3-, concertar, regular, ordinar anordning :(hjälpmedel) medio, adjuta, equipamento, dispositivo, servicio; :(mekanism) mechanismo; :(apparat) apparato, instrumento, machina, utensile; :(förberedande åtgärd) preparation, appresto, preparativo; :(förebyggande syfte) mesura preventive/de precaution/de prevision, precaution, cautela anorektiker :med patiente anorexic, anorexico anorektisk :med anorexic anorexi :med anorexia anormal :anomale, anormal anpart :quota, lot, parte, contingente, portion anpassa :adaptar, accommodar, adjustar, aptar, appropriar, moderar, conformar; :(med avseende på mått) calibrar; :~ sig adaptar se (a) anpassbar :(om sak) accommodabile, adaptabile, appropriabile, flexibile; :(om person) docile, ductile, flexibile anpasslig :accommodante, obediente, flexibile, malleabile, plicabile, plicante, tractabile, indulgente, docile anpasslighet :obedientia, flexibilitate, malleabilitate, tractabilitate, indulgentia, docilitate anpassling :conformista anpassning :adjustamento, adaptation, accommodation, appropriation anpassningsbar :(om person) docile, ductile, flexibile; :(om sak) adaptabile, accommodabile, appropriabile, flexibile anpassningsförmåga :facultate de adaptation, adaptabilitate anpassningsprocess :processo adaptive/de adaptation/de accommodation anpassningssvårighet :difficultate de adaptation anrik :(om byggnad) gloriose; :(om person) illustre, celebre, famose anrika :tekn inric©hir; :~t uran uranium inric©hite anrikning :tekn inric©himento anrop :appello, interpellation; :(till högre väsen) invocation, imploration, obsecration anropa :appellar, interpellar; :(högre väsen) invocar, implorar, obsecrar; :mil dar/dicer (le) halto anrätta :kul preparar, apprestar, cocinar anrättning :kul platto ans :cura, attention ansa :curar, attender, prender cura de ansamla :(saker) (ac)cumular, pilar; :(människor) reunir, assemblar ansamlas :accumular se, reunir se, assemblar se; :(i gytter) agglomerar se; :(stocka sig) congerer, congestionar ansamling :(ac)cumulation, accumulamento, pila; :(gytter) agglomeration; :(stockning) congestion; :mil (av trupper) concentration ansats :(antydan) tendentia; :biol rudimento; :mus intonation; :sport cursa verso, impeto ansatt :attaccate, assalite, assaltate anse :opinar, pensar, creder, considerar; :~ som estimar, considerar, reguardar como, tener pro, reputar ansedd :estimate, respectate, reputate, prestigiose, considerate, distinguite, de nota, honorabile, renominate; :en ~ person un persona distinguite/honorabile/de distinction/de qualitate/de alte rango anseende :estima, consideration, deferentia, dignitate, distinction, qualitate, credito, reputation, fama, prestigio; :förlora sitt ~ perder su credito; :ha gott ~ haber un bon reputation/fama; :stiga i ~ ganiar prestigio ansenlig :considerabile, notabile, importante, substantial, respectabile; :en ~ summa pengar un summa/quantitate considerabile de moneta ansikte :facie, visage -ad3e, physiognomia; :rädda ~t salvar le facie/le apparentias/su reputation; :som avser ~ facial; :ställa ~ mot ~ confrontar ansiktsdrag :tracto, physio(g)nomia ansiktsform :forma del visage -ad3e ansiktsfärg :carnation, color facial/del facie ansiktsförlamning :med paralyse/paralysis facial ansiktshalva :medietate del facie ansiktskräm :crema pro le facie ansiktslyftning :med operation plastic facial ansiktsmask :masca/mascara facial/de beltate ansiktsmassage :massage -ad3e facial/del facie ansiktsmuskel :musculo facial/del facie ansiktsnerv :nervo facial ansiktsneuralgi :med neuralgia facial/del nervo trigemine ansiktsryckning :tic fr ansiktsuttryck :expression facial/del facie/del visage -ad3e, physio(g)nomia ansiktsvatten :lotion tonic ansiktsvinkel :angulo facial ansjovis :kul anchova -sh- ansjovisburk :latta de anchova -sh- ansjovislåda :kul omelette fr åmlät a furno con anchovas -sh- anskaffa :obtener, acquirer, procurar; :(köpa) comprar anskaffare :obtentor, acquiritor, acquisitor, procurator; :(köpare) comprator anskaffbar :obtenibile, acquiribile, procurabile anskaffning :obtenimento, obtention, acquisition, procuration; :(inköp) compra anskjuta :(vilt) ferir, vulnerar per tiro; :kem crystallisar se anskri :crito (subite) anskriven :vara illa/väl ~ esser mal/ben notate, haber mal/bon reputation/fama anskrämlig :repulsive, repugnante, abhorrente, (ab)horribile anskrämlighet :repugnantia, feditate, repulsive anslag :(på tavla) bulletin, affiche fr afish, placard fr plaka:r, aviso; :(intrig) intrico, intriga, complot, cabala; :(ont uppsåt) complot, intriga; :(penningmedel) subvention, subsidio, dotation; :mus tocco; :bevilja ~ conceder/consentir/accordar un subvention/un subsidio, subsidiar, subventionar; :äska ~ demandar un subvention/un subsidio anslagstavla :tabula/pannello pro/con informationes anslagstitel :derecto de un subsidio/de un subvention ansluta :connecter, junger; :(bifoga) annexar, junger; :(om trafikmedel) corresponder; :~ ett hus till gasnätet connecter un casa al rete de gas; :~ sig adherer a, affiliar se a/con; :~ sig till en uppfattning/ett parti adherer a un opinion/un partito anslutning :junction, junctura, connexion; :(för trafikmedel) correspondentia; :(till parti etc) adhesion, affiliation; :(fortsättning) continuation; :el connexion, prisa; :tele communication; :~ till EU adhesion al UE (le Union Europee); :i ~ till a proposito de, con referentia a, in connexion con; :i ~ till vårt brev in/como continuation de nostre lettera/littera anslutningsavgift :costos pl de installation anslutningsbuss :omnibus correspondente anslå :(tilldela) (at)tribuer, accordar, impartir, assignar, adjudicar, conceder, conferer; :(sätta upp) fixar, placardar; :(avsätta) consecrar, dedicar, emplear, prestar; :(beräkna) evalutar, estimar, supputar; :mus toccar; :~ skulderna till 10 000 kr estimar le debitas a 10.000 coronas; :~ strängarna mus toccar le chordas; :~ tid till consecrar/dedicar/emplear tempore a; :~ tonen fig dar le tono anslående :attractive, impressive anspann :par de cavallos anspela :~ på alluder a, facer allusion a, referer se a anspelning :allusion, referentia; :full av ~ar allusive anspråk :pretention, pretension, exigentia, revindication; :göra ~ på exiger, pretender a, revindicar; :ta i ~ (erfordra) costar, exiger; :(lägga beslag på) requisitionar; :utan ~ sin pretentiones anspråksfull :arrogante, immodeste, presumptuose, pretentiose; :vara ~ presumer anspråksfullhet :arrogantia, immodestia, presumption, pretention, pretension anspråkslös :sin pretention/pretension, modeste; :(om måltid) frugal anspråkslöshet :modestia; :(med avseende på föda) frugalitate; :bristande ~ immodestia anspänd :fig tendite, tense anspänna :(häst) junger, attachar -sh-; :(krafter) tender; :~ sig applicar le mente, intensificar le effortios, facer un effortio anspänning :fig tension anstalt :(inrättning) institution, instituto, establimento, stabilimento, fundation; :(förberedelse) preparation, appresto, preparativo; :(åtgärd) me(n)sura, disposition; :vidta ~er facer preparationes/preperativos, prender mesuras/dispositiones anstifta :excitar, incitar, instigar, fomentar anstiftan :excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, instigation, fomento, fomentation anstiftare :excitator, incitator, instigator, insidiator, fomentator, machinator, provocator anstiftelse :excitation, excitamento, incitation, incitamento, instigation, fomentation, fomento anstorma :accurrer impetuosemente anstormning :assalto, carga, attacco; :fig grande demanda anstruken :fig colorate, tendentiose, exaggerate, subjective anstryka :(måla) pinger; :(med fernissa) vernissar anstrykare :pincel anstrykning :(av färg) tinctura; :(av fernissa) vernisse; :(nyans) tincto; :mus colpo de arco; :fig un pauco/poco de; :en ~ av förakt un accento/tinta/umbra de contempto anstränga :(trötta) fatigar; :~ sig effortiar se, facer un effortio, dar se pena; :~ sig av alla sina krafter/till det yttersta facer un supreme effortio/tote su effortios; :~ sin hjärna facer un effortio mental ansträngande :fatigante, extenuante, ardue ansträngd :fig fortiate, artificial, affectate, manierate; :ett ansträngt leende un surriso fortiate ansträngning :effortio; :(möda) pena; :med gemensamma ~ar per effortios conjuncte/conjugate; :utan ~ sin pena anstucken :intellectualmente influentiate (de ideas erronee) anställa :(ta i sin tjänst) dar labor/travalio a, ingagiar -d3-, contractar, emplear, recrutar; :(sätta igång med) aperir, initiar, facer; :(ställa till med) causar, facer, occasionar; :jur intender; :~ efterforskningar facer recercas, recercar, investigar, perquirer; :~ ett blodbad causar un massacro; :~ ett förhör aperir/facer un inquesta/un investigation; :person som anställer personal empleator, contractor, ingagiator -d3- anställd :empleate; :~ person empleato; :vara ~ på heltid esser empleate a plen tempore; :vara ~ hos esser in servicio de; :vara fast ~ haber un nomination definitive anställning :empleo, ingagiamento -d3-, posto, nomination, condition, labor, travalio, occupation, placia(mento); :fast ~ nomination definitive; :söka ~ cercar labor/travalio anställningsavtal :contracto/convention de empleo/de travalio/de labor anställningsintervju :intervista/interview eng intövju: con le postulante/le candidato anställningskontrakt :contracto/convention de empleo/de travalio/de labor anställningsskydd :jur protection judiciari contra dimission autoritari/arbitrari anställningsstopp :arresto del recrutamento de personal anställningstid :periodo de nomination anställningsvillkor :conditiones de travalio/de labor anständig :correcte, conveniente, decente, decorose, honeste, respectabile anständighet :convenientia, decentia, honorabilitate, respectabilitate, decorum lat anständigtvis :pro decentia anstå :(vara passande) convenir, esser conveniente; :(vänta) attender; :låta ~ procrastinar, ajornar anstånd :ajornamento, procrastination, prorogation, suspension, (de)mora, dilation, retardo, retardamento, retardation, temporisation; :~ med betalning av skuld moratorio; :bevilja någon ~ conceder/accordar un prorogation a un persona; :få ~ med betalning haber dilation/prorogation (del data) del pagamento; :ge ~ med betalning prorogar le data del pagamento; :utan ~ sin dilation/retardo anstöt :scandalo; :ta ~ scandalisar se (de); :väcka ~ dar/causar scandalo, scandalisar, choc©ar sh- anstötlig :choc©ante sh-, scandalose, indecente, licentiose, grossier, incongrue, scabrose anstötlighet :indecentia ansvar :responsabilitate; :(plikt) responsabilitate, carga, competentia; :(risk) responsabilitate, risco; :jur (straffpåföljd) persecution judiciari/penal/criminal; :bära ~et för portar le responsabilitate de; :ha ~et för barnen haber le carga del infantes, esser responsabile del infantes; :på eget ~ a su proprie risco/responsabilitate; :ta på sig ~et för prender/assumer le responsabilitate de; :tungt ~ responsabilitate pesante; :yrka ~ jur demandar persecution judiciari ansvara :haber le responsabilitate ansvarig :responsabile; :jur (för skuld eller förbindelse) passibile (de) ansvarighet :responsabilitate, carga ansvarighetsförsäkring :assecurantia de responsabilitate (civil) ansvarlig :grande, considerabile ansvarsfri :non responsabile ansvarsfrihet :jur discarga ansvarsfull :responsabile ansvarsfullhet :responsabilitate ansvarsförsäkring :assecurantia de responsabilitate (civil) ansvarskännande :qui senti/ha un senso de responsabilitate ansvarskänsla :senso/sentimento de responsabilitate ansvarslös :irresponsabile ansvarslöshet :irresponsabilitate ansvarsmedveten :conscie de su responsabilitate ansvarsnämnd :organo/tribunal disciplinari ansvarsområde :responsabilitate ansvarsskyldig :responsabile; :jur passibile (de) ansvarsyrkande :jur persecution judiciari/penal/criminal ansvälla :inflar se, amplificar se; :(om penis) eriger; :(om flod) crescer ansvällning :inflation, dilatation, ingrossamento; :(av flod) crescita; :(av penis) erection; :med tumefaction, turgiditate, turgor, turgescentia, (in)tumescentia ansätta :(sätta åt) attaccar, aggreder, bombardar; :(plåga) tormentar; :(anbringa) applicar, attachar -sh-; :mus imbuccar, sonar ansättbar :applicabile ansöka :demandar, sollicitar, peter; :~ om skilsmässa demandar le divorcio ansökan :demanda, petition, requesta; :(om tjänst) sollicitation; :bevilja en ~ conceder/accreder un petition; :lämna in en ~ presentar un petition, petitionar; :person som lämnar in en ~ supplicante, candidato, petitionero, requirente, sollicitator, sollicitante, aspirante ansökning :demanda, petition, requesta; :(om tjänst) sollicitation ansökningsblankett|ansökningsformulär|ansökningshandling :(el. ansökningsformulär, ansökningshandling) formulario de demanda/de petition/de requesta ansökningstid :termino de demanda/de petition/de requesta anta|antaga :(el. antaga) (acceptera) acceptar, admitter, approbar; :(anställa) ingagiar -d3-, recrutar, contractar; :(göra till sin) adoptar; :(övergå till) assumer; :(förmoda) creder probabile, supponer, presumer, conjicer, conjecturar, imaginar; :~ en annan färg assumer un altere color; :~ en elev admitter un alumno; :~ en fientlig inställning adoptar un attitude inimic; :~ en motion approbar/acceptar un motion; :~ en religion adoptar un religion; :~ ett anbud acceptar un offerta; :~ ett lagförslag approbar/adoptar un projecto de lege; :~ mänsklig gestalt assumer un forma human; :~ nya seder adoptar nove costumes Antabus :med Antabus® antaga :se anta antagande :(förmodan) supposition, conjectura, presumption, hypothese, hypothesis; :ogrundade ~n presumptiones infundate/gratuite antagbar :(acceptabel) acceptabile, admissibile antaglig :(trovärdig) plausibile, credibile, verisimile, verosimilante; :(trolig) probabile, presumibile antagligen :probabilemente, presumibilemente antaglighet :acceptabilitate, admissibilitate; :(trovärdighet) plausibilitate, credibilitate, verisimilitude; :(sannolikhet) probabilitate antagning :(till undervisning) admission, entrata, ingresso antagningskrav :condition de admission antagningsnämnd :commission de admission antagonism :antagonismo antagonist :antagonista antagonistisk :antagonista, antagonistic antal :numero, quantitate; :stort ~ grande numero, multiplicitate, multitude; :till ~et in numero, numericamente Antarktis :Antarctica antarktisk :antarctic; :Antarktiska halvön le Peninsula Antarctic antasta :(ofreda) enoiar; :(handgripligen) molestar; :(klandra) attaccar, nocer a antavla :tabula genealogic antecedentia :antecedentia antecedentier :antecedentes antecipation :anticipation antecipera :anticipar antecipering :anticipation anteckna :notar, prender nota de, registrar; :~ sig för subscriber, inscriber se a; :låta ~ sig facer se inscriber anteckning :nota, memorandum lat; :~ar (från föreläsningsserie) compendio; :förklarande ~ annotation, commento, commentario, glossa anteckningsblock :bloco a/de notas anteckningsbok :agenda, memorandum, libretto/carnet fr karnä de notas anteckningshäfte :quaderno de notas anteckningslista :lista de subscription antedatera :antedatar antedatering :antedata antediluviansk :antediluvian antefix :arkit antefixa antenn :radio, TV, zool antenna antennmast :radio, TV palo/posto/pylon de antenna antependium :antependio antepenultima :språk antepenultima, syllaba antepenultime; :som avser ~ antepenultime anthelmintisk :med antihelminthic, anthelminthic, helminthic, vermifuge; :~t medel antihelminthico, anthelminthico, helminthico, vermifuge anthrax :med anthrace antiballistisk :mil antiballistic; :~ missil missile antiballistic antibiotikum :farm antibiotico antibiotisk :farm antibiotic; :~t medel antibiotico antibyråkratisk :antibureaucratic -byrokratik antichambrera :facer antecamera antichambrering :(le) facer antecamera anticyklon :meteor anticyclon; :som avser ~ anticyclonal, anticyclonic antidemokratisk :antidemocratic antidepressiv :farm antidepressive; :~t medel antidepressivo antifascism :antifascismo antifascist :antifascista antifascistisk :antifascista antiferromagnetism :antiferromagnetismo antifon :I s (hörselskydd) antiphona; :mus (växelsång) antiphona II adj mus antiphonal antifonale :mus antiphonario antifonbok :mus antiphonario antifoni :mus antiphona; :som avser ~ antiphonal antigen :I s biol antigeno II adj antigenic Antigua-Barbuda|Antigua|Barbuda :Antigua-Barbuda antiguan :antiguano antiguansk :antiguan antiguanska :antiguana antihistamin :farm antihistaminico antihjälte :figura (litterari) sin qualitates heroic antiimperialistisk :antiimperialistic antiintellektuell :antiintellectual antik :antique, ancian, vetule antikaffär :boteca/magazin de antiquitates antikatolsk :anticatholic antikauktion :vendita public/auction de antiquitates antikbehandla :antiquar antiken :hist le antiquitate; :som avser ~ antique, classic antikhandlare :venditor de antiquitates antikisera :konst copiar un stilo del antiquitate classic antiklerikal :anticlerical antiklerikalism :anticlericalismo antiklimax :anticlimax antikommersiell :anticommercial antikommunism :anticommunismo antikommunist :anticommunista antikommunistisk :anticommunista antikonceptionell :med anticonceptional, contraceptive; :~t medel medio anticonceptional, contraceptivo antikonst :konst arte que se oppone al arte establite Antikrist :Antichristo antikristlig :antichristian antikropp :med anticorpore antiksamling :collection de antiquitates antikva :typ stilo graphic roman antikvariat :commercio de libros ancian, antiquariato antikvariatbokhandel :libreria de occasion/de secunde mano antikvarie :antiquario antikvarisk :vetere, de occasion, de secunde mano antikvatyp :typ littera/typo/character roman antikverad :antiquate antikvitet :antiquitate antikvitetsaffär :boteca/magazin de antiquitates antikvitetsauktion :vendita public/auction de antiquitates antikvitetshandel :boteca/magazin de antiquitates antikvitetshandlare :antiquario, mercante de antiquitates antikvitetsvärde :valor como antiquitate antikvärde :valor como antiquitate antikärnkraftskampanj :campania contra energia nuclear antikärnvapenrörelse :movimento contra armas nuclear Antilibanon :Antilibano Antillerna :le Antillas, le Insulas Caribe antilop :zool antilope; :indisk ~ cervicapra antimagnetisk :insensibile de influentia magnetic, antimagnetic antimakass|antimakassar :(el. antimakassar) antimacassar antimalpreparat :preparato contra tineas antimateria :fys antimateria antimilitarism :antimilitarismo antimilitarist :antimilitarista antimilitaristisk :antimilitarista, antimilitaristic antimissil :mil antimissile antimon :kem antimonio, stibium; :som avser ~ antimonial antimonlegering :kem alligato de antimonio/de stibium antineutron :fys antineutron antingen :o, si; :~ du vill eller inte si tu vole o non; :~... eller o... o, sive... sive, sia... sia antinomi :fil antinomia antinomisk :fil antinomic antinomism :fil antinomismo; :företrädare för ~ antinomio Antiokia :Antiochia antioxidationsmedel :kem (medio) antioxydante antiparlamentarisk :antiparlamentari antipartikel :fys antiparticula antipati :antipathia antipatisk :antipathic antipod :antipode antipodisk :antipodic antiproton :fys antiproton antipyretisk :med antipyretic; :~t medel farm antipyretico, antipyrina antirasism :antiracismo antirasist :antiracista antirasistisk :antiracista antireligiös :antireligiose antirevolutionär :antirevolutionari; :~ person antirevolutionario antirobot :mil antirobot antirobotvapen :mil arma antirobot antirökkampanj :campania antitabaco antisatellitvapen :mil arma antisatellite antisemit :antisemita antisemitisk :antesemitic antisemitism :antisemitismo antiseptik :med antisepsis antiseptikum :farm antiseptico antiseptisk :med antiseptic; :~t medel farm antiseptico; :göra ~ antiseptisar antiserum :med antisero antisionism :antisionismo antisionistisk :antisionistic antisocial :antisocial antistatbehandla :tractar con un antistatico antistatisk :antistatic antistatmedel :medio antistatic, antistatico antitankvapen :mil arma antitank eng -tængk antites :språk antithese, antithesis antitetisk :språk antithetic antitoxin :med antitoxina antitoxisk :med antitoxic antivivisektionism :antivivisectionismo antivivisektionist :antivivisectionista antocyanin :kem anthocyanina antologi :anthologia; :sammanställare av ~ anthologista Anton :Antonio Antonius :Antonio antonym :språk antonymo antracen :kem anthracen antracit :anthracite antracitaktig :anthraciforme, anthracitic antracitfärgad :anthracitic antracithaltig :anthracifere, anthracitose antropocentrisk :anthropocentric antropocentrism :anthropocentrismo antropofag :anthropophago antropofagi :anthropophagia antropofagisk :anthropophage antropofobi :anthropophobia antropogeografi :anthropogeographia, geographia cultural antropoid :I s zool anthropoide II adj zool anthropoide antropolog :anthropologo, anthropologista antropologi :anthropologia antropologisk :anthropologic antropometri :anthropometria antropometrisk :anthropometric antropomorf :anthropomorphe antropomorfism :anthropomorphismo antropomorfist :anthropomorphista antropomorfistisk :anthropomorphista antroposof :anthroposopho antroposofi :anthroposophia antroposofisk :anthroposophe, anthroposophic anträd :arbore genealogic anträda :comenciar, initiar; :~ en resa poner se in viage -ad3e, partir anträffa :trovar anträffbar :accessibile; :jag är ~ per telefon on pote attinger me per telephono; :var är du ~? ubi pote nos trovar te? anträffbarhet :accessibilitate antyda :indicar, alluder, suggerer; :försåtligt ~ insinuar antydan :indication, allusion, suggestion; :en ~ till skägg un prime comencio de un barba; :försåtlig ~ insinuation antydande :insinuante, allusive antydning :allusion, insinuation; :förtäckta ~ar allusiones velate antydningsvis :casualmente, incidentalmente, passante antända :accender, inflammar; :(sätta i brand) conflagrar, incendiar antändbar :accendibile, accensibile antändbarhet :accensibilitate antändlig :accendibile, accensibile antändlighet :accensibilitate antändning :accendimento, inflammation antåg :approximation; :vara i ~ande approximar se, approchar -sh- antåga :approchar -sh-, approximar se antågande :approximation; :vara i ~ approximar se, approchar -sh- anus :anat ano anvisa :(ge upplysning om) indicar, monstrar, designar; :(tilldela) (at)tribuer, assignar, designar; :(bevilja) conceder, assignar; :(anbefalla) (re)commendar, preconisar anvisbar :assignabile anvisning :(upplysning) indicio, indication, directiva, instruction, signo, briefing eng bri:fing; :(rekommendation) (re)commendation; :ekon assignation bancari, mandato postal, ordine de pagamento använd :usate, de secunde mano använda :emplear, usar, utilisar, practicar, facer uso/empleo de, servir se de, adjutar se de, manear; :~ droger consumer drogas, drogar se; :~ en såg manear/servir se de un serra; :~ sig av ett tillfälle profitar del/sasir le occasion; :~ sitt förstånd utilisar le testa/le capite; :~ tiden väl facer un bon uso del tempore; :~ upp consumer; :~ våld emplear fortia, facer empleo de fortia; :~s till servir de; :det används inte längre isto ha cadite in disuso användare :usator, utilisator; :(konsument) consumitor användarvänlig :de maneamento facile, conforme(mente) al desiros/desiderios del consumitores användbar :apte, applicabile, practic, practicabile, utile, u(tili)sabile, servibile, empleabile; ~a artiklar articulos utile/utilisabile/servibile; :en ~ metod un methodo applicabile användbarhet :applicabilitate, practicabilitate, usabilitate, utili(sabili)tate, disponibilitate, adoptabilitate, applicabilitate, servibilitate användning :empleo, utilisation, application, functionamento, usage -ad3e, uso; :(konsumtion) consumo, consumption; :ha god ~ för haber/facer bon uso de; :komma till ~ entrar in functionamento; :med ~ av serviente se de, utilisante, empleante användningsområde :ha stort ~ haber multe possibilitates de application användningssätt :maniera/modo de usar/de emplear/de utilisar anåda : djäklar ~! pro diabolo! aorist :språk aoristo; :som avser ~ aoristic aorta :anat aorta; :som avser ~ aortic aortainflammation :med aortitis aortit :med aortitis apa :I s zool simia; :sjö vela de cappa al artimon; :som avser ~ simian, simiesc II v ~ efter imitar, simiar; :~ sig simiar apacher :apaches -sh- apanage :apanage -ad3e apart :adj particular, special, individual, exclusive, excentric apartheid :apartheid nederl, segregation racial, seperation de racias apartheidspolitik :politica segregationista/de apartheid nederl apati :apathia, torpor, inertia, indolentia; :med lymphatismo apatisk :apathic, indolente, inactive, inerte, amorphe, languide, languorose; :med lymphatic apatit :miner apatite apbrödträd :bot baobab apel :bot pomiero apelgrå :gris maculate apelkastad :con maculas anular de un color gris plus obscur que le color primari, gris maculate apelsin :bot orange fr åra):3; :blod~ orange sanguinee apelsinfärgad :orange fr åra):3 apelsinjuice :succo de orange fr åra):3 apelsinklyfta :pecia de orange fr åra):3 apelsinlemonad :orangiada -d3- apelsinmarmelad :marmelada/confectura de orange fr åra):3 apelsinsaft :succo de orange fr åra):3 apelsinskal :cortice de orange fr åra):3 apelsinträd :bot orangiero -d3- apelträd :bot pomiero Apenninerna :le Apenninos apenninsk :apennin aperi :simieria aperitif :kul aperitivo apertur :foto apertura apex :apice apgaffel :sjö gaffa pro le vela de cappa al artimon aphelium :astron aphelio apikal :bot, språk apical apkonst :simieria apliknande :simian, simiesc aplomb :aplomb fr aplå) apmänniska :anthropopitheco, pithecanthropo, homine simia apné|apne :med apnea apodiktisk :fil apodictic apogeum :astron apogeo Apokalyps :bibl Apocalypse, Apocalypsis apokalyptisk :bibl apocalyptic apokope :språk apocope apokryf :I s apocrypho II adj apocryphe apokryfisk :apocryphe apolitisk :apolitic apollinisk :apollinee Apollo|Apollon :(el. Apollon) Apollo, Apolline apollofjäril :zool parnassio apollinee apollonisk :apollinee apologet :apologista, apologo apologetik :apologetica apologetisk :apologetic apologi :apologia apomixis :bot apomixia apoplektisk :med apoplectic apoplexi :med apoplexia apor :zool (underordning); :Gamla världens ~ catarrhinos; :Nya världens ~ cebidas apostat :rel apostata apostel :apostolo aposteriorisk :a posteriori lat Apostlagärningarna :bibl le Actos del Apostolos apostlahästar :använda ~na fig usar le gambas, venir a pedes apostlaskap :apostolato apostlaämbete :apostolato apostolisk :apostolic apostrof :(utelämningstecken) apostropho; :(högtidligt tal) apostrophe apostrofera :(förse med utelämningstecken) apostrophar; :(högtidligt tala till) apostrophar apostroftecken :apostropho apotek :apotheca, pharmacia, officina, dispensario apotekare :apothecario, pharmacista, pharmaceuta, pharmaceutico apoteksbiträde :assistente de pharmacia apoteksvara :medicamento officinal apoteos :apotheose, apotheosis apparans :apparentia apparat :(instrument) apparato, instrumento, machina, utensile; :(organisation) apparato, organisation apparatur :apparatos, equipamento, installation, dispositivo apparition :apparentia appell :appello, appellation, recurso; :rikta en ~ till facer/lancear un appello a, appellar a appellant :appellator appellation :appellation appellativ :I s språk appellativo II adj språk appellative appelldomstol :corte de appello appellera :appellar; :som kan ~s appellabile; :~ till appellar a, facer/lancear un appello a appellering :appellation appendicit :med appendicitis; :som avser ~ appendicular appendix :appendice, annexo, supplemento; :anat appendice; :som avser ~ med appendicular apperception :psyk apperception applicera :applicar applicerbar :applicabile applicering :application applikation :application applikationsbroderi :broderia de applicationes applikatur :mus digitation applåd :applauso, acclamation; :~er för öppen ridå applausos a scene aperte applådera :(ap)plauder, acclamar; :person som ~r applauditor applådering :acclamation applådåska :salva de applausos appoggiatura :mus appoggiatura it -d3- apport :apporto apportera :apportar apportering :apporto apportör :apportator apposition :språk apposition appositionell :språk appositional appreciera :ekon appreciar appreciering :ekon appreciamento, estimation appretera :dar texitos brillantia e rigor/rigiditate appretering|appretur|appretyr :(el. appretur, appretyr) (hos tyger) brillantia e rigor/rigiditate approbabel :approbabile approbation :approbation, sanction approbera :approbar, sanctionar approximation :mat approximation approximativ :approximative approximera :mat approximar approximering :mat approximation aprikos :bot albricoc, armeniaca aprikosfärgad :de color de albricoc aprikosmarmelad :marmelada/confectura/confitura de albricoches aprikosträd :albricochiero april :april; :narra någon ~ facer un burla de april a un persona aprilskämt :burla de april aprilväder :tempore cambiante/variabile/instabile (como sovente in april) apriorisk :aprioristic, aprioric apropå :I prep a proposito; :~ ingenting, vad heter du? a proposito de nihil, que es tu nomine? II adv (oväntat) imprevistemente, inopinatemente, insperatemente, subito; :(lägligt) a proposito; :komma ~ venir imprevistemente/a proposito III s connexion/ligation/contexto impreviste/casual; :som ett ~ vill jag nämna in iste connexion/contexto io volerea dicer apsid :astron apside apsidlinje :astron linea del apsides apspel :simieria aptera :applicar, apponer, installar, collocar, placiar apterare :installator apterbar :applicabile aptering :application, apposition, installation, collocation, placiamento aptit :appetito, appetentia; :ha god ~ haber bon appetito; :nedsatt ~ inappetentia; :med anorexia; :~ på livet appetito de viver; :stimulera ~en excitar/stimular/avivar le appetito; :väcka ~ på dar appetito a aptitlig :appetitive, appetitose aptitlös :inappetente aptitlöshet :inappetentia aptitretande :appetitive, appetitose aptitretare :kul (dryck) aperitivo; :(mat) pecia appetitive/appetitose, appetizer eng æpötaizö Apulien :Apulia ar :ar ara :zool ara arab :arabe; :zool (cavallo) arabe arabemirat :emirato arabe; :Förenade ~en Le Emiratos Arabe Unite arabesk :konst, mus arabesco it; :som avser ~ arabesc arabeskartad :konst, mus arabesc arabeskmönster :konst ornamento de arabescos, arabesco Arabförbundet :le Liga Arabe arabhingst :stallon arabe Arabien :Arabia arabisera :arabisar arabisering :arabisation arabisk :arabe, arabic; :~ konst arte arabe; :~ stam tribo arabic; :~ stjärnlök bot ornithogalo arabic; :~a siffror cifra arabe/arabic; :Arabiska öknen Le Deserto Arabic arabiska :1 språk (lingua) arabe 2 (kvinna) (femina) arabe arabist :arabista arabmantel :burnus Aragonien :Aragon aragonier :aragonese aragonisk :aragonese aralia :bot aralia araliaväxter :bot (familj) araliaceas arameisk :aramaic arameiska :(språket) arameo aramé|arameer|arame :(el. arameer) arameo araukaria :bot araucaria araukariaväxter :bot (familj) araucariaceas arbeta :laborar, travaliar; :(betjäna) operar; :(om maskin) functionar, operar; :~ av en skuld amortisar/pagar un debita per labor/per travalio; :~ bort facer disparer, eliminar; :~ en deg laborar/travaliar un pasta, impastar; :~ fram developpar, disveloppar, evolver; :~ för (agitera) agitar pro; :~ igenom elaborar rigorosemente; :~ ihjäl sig occider se per un excesso de labor/de travalio; :~ ihop laborar/travaliar insimul, collaborar, cooperar; :~ ihop till en förmögenhet colliger/accumular/amassar un fortuna per labor/per travalio; :~ in (blanda i) admiscer, immiscer, commiscer; :~ in en kundkrets facer se/procurar se/crear un clientela; :~ in förlorad tid recuperar/recovrar/reattrappar le tempore perdite; :~ om remanear, refacer, retoccar, rescriber; :~ på sin examen laborar/travaliar pro su examine, preparar su examine; :~ sig fram aperir se un via/un cammino; :(vinna framgång) elevar se, facer carriera; :~ sig upp elevar se, facer carriera; :~ undan esser productive; :~ ut elaborar, developpar, disveloppar; :~ ut sig exhaurir se al labor/al travalio; :~ över laborar/travaliar foras del horas regulamentari, facer horas supplementari; :~nde medlem membro active; :de ~nde klasserna le classes laboriose arbetarbarn :infante obrer/de obreros arbetarbostad :habitation/parve casa obrer arbetare :obrero, travaliator, laborator; :ban~ järnv obrero del ferrovias, ferroviero; :byggnads~ obrero de construction; :deltids~ obrero a tempore partial; :fabriks~ obrero de fabrica; :gäst~ obrero estranier/immigrante; :kommunal~ obrero municipal; :lant~ obrero agricole/campestre; :metall~ obrero metallurgic; :säsong(s)~ obrero saisonal sä-; :transport~ obrero de transporto(s) arbetarfamilj :familia obrer arbetarklass :classe obrer, proletariato arbetarkommun :section local del partito socialdemocrate/communista arbetarkvarter :quartiero obrer arbetarorganisation :organisation obrer arbetarparti :partito obrer/laborista arbetarpress :pressa obrer arbetarregering :governamento socialista arbetarrörelse :movimento obrer arbetarskydd :assistentia industrial arbetarskyddslag :lege del conditiones del labor/del travalio Arbetarskyddsstyrelsen :Le Inspectorato del Labor arbetarungdom :juventute obrer arbete :labor, travalio; :(befattning) empleo, function, posto, occupation, placia, carga; :(verk) obra, opera; :(produkt) producto; :~ i grupp labor/travalio collective/in equipa; :fast ~ empleo fixe; :förlora sitt ~ perder su placia; :ge någon ett ~ procurar un empleo a un persona, emplear un persona; :intellektuellt ~ labor/travalio intellectual/cerebral; :lägga ner ~t cessar le labor/le travalio; :lägga ner stort ~ på effortiar se de, dar se pena de; :sittande ~ labor/travalio sedentari; :söka ~ cercar labor/travalio; :tillfälligt ~ labor/travalio occasional; :tungt ~ labor/travalio pesante; :uträtta ett ~ laborar, travaliar; :vara under ~ esser in production; :vara utan ~ esser sin empleo/sin labor/sin travalio/sin occupation/disoccupate; :övermänskligt ~ labor/travalio herculee Arbetmarknadsstyrelsen :Le Directorato General del Mercato del Labor arbetsam :(flitig) laboriose, active, industriose, diligente, assidue, dynamic; :(mödosam) difficile, dur, laboriose, penibile arbetsamhet :laboriositate, activitate, diligentia, assiduitate, application arbetsanstalt :casa de correction arbetsavtal :contracto/convention de labor/de travalio arbetsbelastade :cargate de labor/de travalio arbetsbelastning :carga de labor/de travalio arbetsbeskrivning :(av arbetsuppgifter) description de un function; :(föreskrifter) instruction del labor/del travalio arbetsbesparande :que economisa le labor/le travalio arbetsbesparing :economisation del labor/del travalio arbetsbetingelser :conditiones del labor/del travalio arbetsbetyg :certificato de labor/de travalio arbetsbi :zool ape operari/neutre arbetsbok :quaderno de exercitios arbetsbord :tabula de labor/de travalio arbetsbrist :penuria de labor/de travalio arbetsbänk :banco de labor/de travalio arbetsbörda :carga/pression de labor/de travalio arbetsdag :die/jorno de labor/de travalio; :(längd) jornata de labor/de travalio arbetsdelning :reduction del durata/duration de labor/de travalio arbetsdomstol :corte pro conflictos/litigios obrer/de labor/de travalio arbetsduglig :valide, apte al travalio, capace de laborar; :ej ~ invalide arbetsfolk :personal arbetsform :methodo de labor/de travalio arbetsfred :pace social arbetsfri :exempte de labor/de travalio; :~ inkomst recepta sin labor/travalio realisate; :en ~ dag un die/jorno sin labor/sin travalio, un die libere arbetsfysiologi :physiologia de travalio/de labor arbetsfält :terreno/area de labor/de travalio, campo de action, sphera de activitate, dominio arbetsför :valide, apte al travalio, capace de laborar; :ej ~ invalide arbetsfördelning :division del labor/del travalio arbetsförhållanden :conditiones del labor/del travalio arbetsförmedling :officio del labor/del travalio, agentia de placiamento arbetsförmåga :capacitate de labor/de travalio arbetsförtjänst :receptas pl de labor/de travalio, paga, salario arbetsgivaravgift :contribution del empleatores arbetsgivare :dator de labor/de travalio, empleator arbetsgivarförening :Svenska ~en Le Federation del Empleatores Svedese arbetsgivarinträde :pagamento directe de indemnitate de maladia per le empleator arbetsgivarorganisation :organisation de empleatores arbetsglädje :gaudio/joia del labor/del travalio arbetsgrupp :gruppo de labor/de travalio; :(vid universitet) seminario arbetshypotes :hypothese/hypothesis operational/de labor/de travalio arbetshäst :cavallo de labor arbetsinkomst :receptas pl de labor/de travalio, paga, salario arbetsinsats :labor/travalio realisate arbetsinstruktion :instruction del labor/del travalio arbetsinställelse :interruption del labor/del travalio; :(strejk) exopero arbetsintensitet :intensitate de labor/de travalio arbetsintensiv :que necessita multe manos de obra arbetskamrat :collega, confratre arbetsklimat :climate/atmosphera de labor/de travalio arbetskläder :vestimentos de labor/de travalio arbetskonflikt :conflicto/litigio de labor/de travalio arbetskostnad :costos pl de mano de obra arbetskraft :mano de obra, fortia de travalio, obreros, laboreros, travaliatores, productivitate; :brist på ~ penuria/scarsitate de mano de obra arbetskraftsreserv :reserva/reservoir fr resärvwa:r de mano de obra arbetslag :equipa arbetslampa :lampa de scriptorio/de bureau fr byro arbetsledare :prime obrero, chef sh- de equipa arbetsliv :vita professional arbetslivserfarenhet :experientia de labor/de travalio arbetslivsorientering :orientation del mercato del labor/del travalio/del empleo arbetslokal :loco de labor/de travalio, officina; :(för konstnär) studio arbetslunch :lunch eng lansh de labor/de travalio arbetslust :placer de labor/de travalio arbetsläger :campo de labor/de travalio; :(straffläger) campo de labor/de travalio fortiate arbetslön :salario, paga arbetslös :sin empleo/labor/travalio/occupation, disoccupate; :~ person disoccupato arbetslöshet :disoccupation arbetslöshetsförsäkring :assecurantia contra le disoccupation arbetslöshetskassa :fundo pro disoccupatos arbetslöshetssiffra :cifra de disoccupation arbetslöshetsunderstöd :indemnitate/paga de disoccupation arbetsmarknad :mercato del labor/del travalio/del empleo arbetsmarknadsdepartement :ministerio/departimento del (mercato del) labor arbetsmarknadspolitik :politica del empleo arbetsmarknadsutbildning :formation professional arbetsmaterial :material pro su labor/su travalio arbetsmetod :methodo de labor/de travalio arbetsmiljö :climate/atmosphera del labor/del travalio arbetsminne :data memoria operative arbetsmoment :momento de labor/de travalio arbetsmoral :moral de labor/de travalio arbetsmyra :zool formica operative; :fig persona qui labora/travalia multo arbetsnamn :nomine preliminar arbetsnarkoman :fig persona qui labora/travalia multo, persona qui se droga de labor/de travalio arbetsnedläggelse :interruption del labor/del travalio; :(strejk) exopero arbetsoduglig :incapace de/labor/de travalio, inhabile al labor/al travalio, invalide arbetsoduglighet :invaliditate arbetsoförmögen :incapace de/labor/de travalio, inhabile al labor/al travalio, invalide arbetsområde :terreno/area de labor/de travalio, campo/radio de action, sphera de activitate, dominio arbetsordning :procedimento, procedura arbetsovillig :reluctante/refractari a labor/a travalio arbetspass :torno/periodo de labor/de travalio arbetsplan :plano/programma de labor/de travalio/de action/de activitate arbetsplats :loco de labor/de travalio arbetsplenum :pol assemblea/reunion general arbetsprestation :labor/travalio realisate arbetsprogram :plano/programma de labor/de travalio/de action/de activitate arbetsro :calma/tranquillitate pro poter laborar/travaliar/scriber, pace social arbetsrum :camera/cabinetto de labor/de travalio; :(för konstnär) studio arbetsrutin :routine fr rutin de labor/de travalio arbetsrätt :jur derecto de labor/de travalio arbetsschema :empleo del tempore, schema de labor/de travalio, plano de operation(es), programma del labor/del travalio arbetsseger :victoria costose; :sport victoria per punctos arbetsskada :damno causate per le labor/le travalio professional arbetsskadeförsäkring :assecurantia contra damnos causate per le labor/per le travalio professional arbetsskift :torno/periodo de labor/de travalio arbetsskygg :rebelle al labor/al travalio; :(lat) pigre arbetsstudieingenjör|arbetsstudieman :(el. arbetsstudieman) ergonomista, ergonomo arbetsstudier :ergonomia arbetsstycke :pecia de labor/de travalio, obra arbetsstyrka :personal arbetssätt :methodo de labor/de travalio, procedimento, procedura arbetssökande :persona in cerca de un empleo arbetstagare :obrero salariate, empleato, laborator, travaliator arbetstagarorganisation :organisation obrer; :(fackförbund) syndicato obrer arbetstakt :tempo de labor/de travalio arbetsterapeut :ergotherapeuta arbetsterapi :ergotherapia arbetstid :durata/duration del labor/del travalio, horas de labor/de travalio arbetstidsförkortning :reduction del horas de labor/de travalio arbetstillfälle :empleo, posto de labor/de travalio arbetstillstånd :permisso/certificato/carta de labor/de travalio arbetstvist :litigio/conflicto de labor/de travalio arbetsuppgift :mission, carga, mandato, ordine arbetsutskott :commission/committee eng kömiti executive arbetsvecka :septimana de labor/de travalio; :40 timmars ~ un septimana de 40 horas de labor/de travalio arbetsvetenskap :ergonomia arbetsvilja :ardor/amor al labor/al travalio, energia, enthusiasmo pro su labor/su travalio arbetsvillig :non-exoperante arbetsvärdering :evalutation del labor/del travalio realisate arbetsvård :assistentia social a personas con capacitate de labor/de travalio diminuite arbitrage :ekon arbitrage -ad3e, arbitration arbitrageaffär :ekon transaction arbitrari arbitratör :ekon arbitrator arbiträr :ekon arbitrari arboretum :bot arboreto arborr :forator pro torsion interne/interior arborra :laborar con un forator pro torsion interne/interior arborrare :laborator de un forator pro torsion interne/interior Archangelsk :Arkhangelsk Archimedes :Archimedes Arcturus :astron Arcturo ardenner|ardennerhäst :(el. ardennerhäst) cavallo ardennese Ardennerna :le Ardennas; :från ~ ardennese areal :area, superficie areell :superficial arekanöt :bot nuce de areca arekapalm :bot areca arena :arena; :den politiska ~n le arena politic arenaidrott :sport de arena arenateater :theatro de arena areometer :fys areometro areometri :fys areometria areopag :hist areopago; :Areopagus Areopago; :medlem av ~en areopagita Ares :myt Ares arg :(vred) furiose, indignate, irritate, in cholera; :(illvillig) malevolente, malevole, malitiose, maligne; :~a blickar reguardos malevole/malevolente; :~a fiender inimicos mortal; :bli ~ på något/över något indignar se contra un persona/de un cosa; :ett ~t brev un lettera/littera furiose/indignate; :göra ~ irritar argbigga :diabolessa, furia, viragine Argentina :Argentina argentinare :argentino argentinsk :argentin arghet :cholera, ira, irritation arginin :biokem arginina arglistig :astute arglistighet :astutia Argo :myt Argo argon :kem argon argonaut :argonauta; :Argonaut myt Argonauta; :som avser ~ argonautic Argos|Argus :(el. Argus) Argos, Argus argot :argot fr argo argsint :irascibile, iracunde, biliose, impetuose, focose, choleric, furibunde, sanguinee; :vara ~ incholerisar se facilemente, haber le sanguine cal(i)de argsinthet :irascibilitate, iracundia, biliositate, impetuositate argument :argumento; :ett obestridligt ~ un argumento invincibile; :ett tungt vägande ~ un argumento de peso; :framföra ~ alleger/adducer/avantiar argumentos; :vederlägga ett ~ refutar un argumento argumentation :argumentation; :övertygande ~ argumentation convincente argumentera :arguer, argumentar, rationar; :person som ~r argumentator argumentering :argumentation Argus :se Argos argusblick :oculos de argus/argos argusögon :oculos de argus/argos aria :mus aria; :(mindre) cavatina, arietta Ariadne :myt Ariadna ariadnetråd :filo de Ariadna arian :rel ariano arianism :rel arianismo ariansk :rel arian arier :aryano arietta :mus arietta arioso :mus arioso it arisk :aryan aristokrat :aristocrate aristokrati :aristocratia aristokratisk :aristocratic Aristoteles :Aristotele; :som avser ~ aristotelic aristotelisk :aristotelic aristotelism :aristotelismo aritmetik :arithmetica aritmetiker :arithmetico aritmetisk :arithmetic; :~ serie serie/progression arithmetic aritmometer :hist arithmographo, arithmometro ark :I grande folio de papiro; :boktr folio de papiro imprimite e plicate II (skrin) arca; :(farkost) arca; :förbundets ~ rel le Arca de Alliantia; :Noaks ~ le Arca de Noe arkad :arcada Arkadien :Arcadia arkadisk :arcadian arkaisera :archaisar arkaiserande :archaisante arkaisering :archaisation arkaisk :archaic arkaism :språk archaismo arkaistisk :språk archaistic arkebusera :fusilar arkebusering :fusilada arkeolog :archeologo arkeologi :archeologia arkeologisk :archeologic arketyp :archetypo arketypisk :archetypic Arkimedes :Archimedes; :~ skruv le spiral de Archimedes arkimedisk :de Archimedes; :~a skruven le spiral de Archimedes arkipelag :archipelago arkitekt :architecto arkitektbyrå :officio de architectos arkitektonik :architectonica, architectura arkitektonisk :architectonic, architectural arkitektur :architectura, architectonica arkitekturhistoria :historia del architectura arkitekturmåleri :pictura architectural arkitrav :arkit architrave, architrabe, epistylio arkiv :archivo; :förvara i ~ archivar; :som avser ~ archival arkivalier :documentos de archivo arkivalisk :de archivos arkivarbetare :functionario de archivo, archivista arkivarie :archivista arkivarietjänst :function de archivista arkivera :archivar arkivering :archivamento arkivexemplar :exemplar de archivo arkivforskning :studio de archivos arkivhandling :documento de archivo arkivolt :arkit archivolta arkont :hist archonte arksignatur :boktr signatura a/de un folio imprimite e plicate Arktis :regiones arctic arktisk :arctic, boreal, hyperboree; :Arktiska medelhavet le Oceano Arctic, le Arctico arkvis :per/in folios arla :I adv tosto, de bon hora II adj matutin, mat(ut)inal; :i ~ morgonstund a un hora matinal arm :I s bracio, brachio; :gå ~ i ~ vader bracio in bracio; :i Morphei ~ar fig in le bracios de Morpheo; :med ~arna i kors a bracios cruciate; :med öppna ~ar a bracios aperte; :på rak ~ ex tempore lat; :sluta någon i sina ~ar imbraciar un persona; :som avser ~ bracial II adj (fattig) povre, paupere, indigente, inope; :(beklagansvärd) povre armada :armada; :den oövervinnliga ~n le Armada Invincibile armadill :zool armadillo Armageddon :Armageddon armagnac :armagnac fr armanjak armatur :armatura armband :bracialetto, manilla armbandsur :horologio bracialetto/de pulsa armbindel :bracial armborst :mil hist arcoballista armborstskytt :mil hist arcoballistero armbrott :med fractura del bracio armbåga :~ sig fram usar le cubitos armbåge :anat cubito; :som avser ~ cubital, ulnar armbågsben :anat cubito armbågsrum :libertate de movimento Armenien :Armenia armenier :armenio armenisk :armenie armeniska :1 språk armenio 2 (kvinna) armenia armera :(förstärka) armar, reinfortiar; :(beväpna) armar; :~d betong beton armate armering :(förstärkning) armatura, reinfortiamento; :(beväpning) armamento armeringsjärn :ferro de armatura armfotingar :zool (provins) brachiopodas armfraktur :med fractura del bracio armfull :braciata armföring :modo de mover le bracios armhävning :sport elevation super le bracios; :göra ~ar facer elevationes super le bracios, elevar se super le bracios armhåla :anat axilla; :som avser ~ axillar armillarsfär :astron sphera armillar armkrok :gå i ~ vader bracio in bracio armlös :sin bracios armmuskel :musculo bracial/del bracio; :(biceps) bicipite armod :paupertate, povressa, indigentia, inopia, miseria, penuria; :leva i ~ viver in le povressa/in le indigentia; :ständigt ~ pauperismo armring :bracialetto, manilla armrörelse :gesto del bracio armslängd :longitude/longor de un bracio armslång :del longor de un bracio armstake :candelabro, girandola armstark :qui ha fortia bracial/del bracio(s) armstjock :del spissor de un bracio armstjocklek :spissor de un bracio armstyrka :fortia bracial/del bracio(s) armstöd :appoia-bracio; :~et på en stol le bracio de un sedia armsvett :sudor del axilla armveck :parte/latere/facie interne/interior del cubito armé|arme :armea; :ha befäl över en ~ commandar un armea; :rekrytera en ~ recrutar/formar/levar/mobilisar un armea; :tjänstgöra inom ~n esser/servir in le fortias armate arméchef|armechef :commandante del/de un armea armédivision|armedivision :division de un armea armégrupp|armegrupp :gruppo de armeas armékår|armekår :corps fr kå:r de armea arméledning|armeledning :commandamento del/de un armea armémuseum|armemuseum :museo del armea arméofficer|armeofficer :officiero del armea arméuniform|armeuniform :uniforme del armea arom :aroma, perfumo, bouquet fr buke aromatisera :aromatisar aromatisering :aromatisation aromatisk :aromatic, odorose; :~t ämne aromate aromglas :cuppa aromrik :aromatic aronsrot :bot aro arontorpsros :bot adonis vernal arpeggio :mus arpeggio it -d3- arr :mus arrangiamento -d3- arrak :arak arrangememang :arrangiamento -d3-; :mus arrangiamento, orchestration, transcription, harmonisation arrangera :arrangiar -d3-, organisar; :mus arrangiar, orchestrar, transcriber, harmonisar arrangering :arrangiamento -d3-; :mus arrangiamento, orchestration, harmonisation, transcription arrangör :organisator; :mus harmonista arrendator :arrentator, tenente, colono arrende :arrentamento, tenentia arrendera :arrentar, prender in arrentamento; :~ ut dar in arrentamento arrendering :arrentamento arrest :arresto, detention; :sätta i ~ mitter in arresto; :under ~ in stato de arresto, sub arresto arrestant :persona arrestate, arrestato, detenito arrestera :arrestar, apprehender arrestering :arrestation, arresto arresteringsorder :mandato/ordine de arresto arrivism :arrivismo arrivist :arrivista arriärgarde :mil retroguarda arrogans :arrogantia, condescendentia, presumption, superbia arrogant :arrogante, superbe, presumptuose arrondera :arrotundar arrondissement :arrondissement fr arå)disma) arrowmjöl :kul farina de maranta arundinacee arrowrot :bot maranta arundinacee arsel|arsle :(el. arsle) podice, culo arsenal :arsenal arsenat :kem arsenato arsenik :kem arsenico, arsenium; :som avser ~ arsenic, arsenical, arseniose arsenikförgiftning :invenenamento/intoxication per arsenico/per arsenium arsenikhaltig :kem arsenic, arsenical, arseniose arsenikkis :miner pyrite arsenic/arsenical/arseniose arseniksyra :kem acido arsenic arseniktrioxid :kem trioxydo de arsenico/de arsenium arsenit :kem arsenito arsin :kem arsina art :(beskaffenhet) natura, natural, character; :(sort) specie, genere, categoria, classe, sorta, typo, varietate; :biol specie; :~ens bevarande le conservation del specie; :~ens utdöende le extinction/disparition del specie; :~ernas utveckling le evolution del species; :av en annan ~ de un altere sorta; :unik i sin ~ unic/sol in su specie/in su genere arta :~ sig haber bon perspectivas artbesläktad :congenere artbestämning :definition del specie artefakt :artefacto artegen :biol specific arteriell :med arterial arteriografi :med arteriographia arterioskleros :med arteriosclerose, arteriosclerosis; :som avser ~ arteriosclerotic arterit :med arteritis artesisk :artesian; :~ brunn puteo artesian; :~t grundvatten aqua artesian artfattig :biol povre de species artfrämmande :biol non specific artificiell :artificial; :~ befruktning insemination artificial; :~ intelligens data intelligentia artificial; :~a språk linguas artificial artig :cortese, polite, complacente, urban, deferente, civil, civilisate, ben educate artighet :cortesia, politessa, complacentia, urbanitate, civilitate, attention, obsequio artighetsbetygelse :complimento; :ge ~r facer complimentos, complimentar artighetsfras :formula de cortesia/de politessa artighetsvisit :visita de cortesia/de politessa artikel :(text) articulo; :(paragraf) articulo, puncto; :(vara) articulo, merce, mercantia; :språk articulo; :bestämd ~ språk articulo definite/determinate; :hygieniska artiklar articulos sanitari; :obestämd ~ articulo indefinite/indeterminate artikelförfattare :articulista artikellös :språk sin articulo artikelrubrik :rubrica/testa de un articulo artikelserie :serie de articulos artikulation :articulation artikulera :articular, pronunciar distinctemente artikulering :articulation artilleri :mil (truppslag) artilleria; :(vapen) artilleria; :beväpna med ~ artillar; :lätt ~ artilleria legier -d3-; :tungt ~ artilleria pesante artilleribeskjutning :bombardamento de artilleria artilleriduell :duello de artilleria artillerield :foco de artilleria artillerienhet :batteria artilleriofficer :officiero de artilleria artilleripjäs :pecia de artilleria, cannon artillerist :artillerista, artillero, cannonero, soldato de artilleria artist :artista artistbegåvning :talento artistic artisteri :artisticitate, senso artistic artistförmedling :(agentia de) mediation de artistas artistingång :entrata del artistas artistisk :artistic artistnamn :nomine artistic artistutgång :exito del artistas artkännedom :cognoscentia del species artnamn :biol nomine generic/de specie; :språk nomine appellative, appellativo, termino generic arton :dece-octo artonde :dece-octave, dece-octesime, decimoctave artonhundratalet :le dece-none/decimonone seculo artonkaratig :de dece-octo carates artotek :konst artotheca artrik :biol ric de species artrit :med arthritis artros :med arthrose, arthrosis artskild :de un altere sorta; :biol de specie differente; :fig fundamentalmente/essentialmente/differente artskillnad :differentia specific/del specie artspecifik :biol specific artär :anat arteria; :som avser ~ arterial, arteriose artärtryck :med tension/pression arteriose arv :I hereditage -ad3e, parte/portion hereditari, succession, patrimonio; :(legat) legato; :jur, biol hereditate; :~ och miljö hereditate e ambiente/milieu fr miljø; :~ på fädernet patrimonio paterne/paternal; :~ på mödernet patrimonio materne/maternal; :få ett ~ hereditar, reciper un hereditage/un legato; :fördela ett ~ mellan arvingarna/skifta ett ~ repartir/divider un hereditage inter le heredes; :som avser ~ hereditari, patrimonial; :tvista om ett ~ disputar se un hereditage II bot; :höns~ cerastio fontanari; :silver~ cerastio tomentose; :våt~ stellaria medie arvedel :patrimonio, parte/portion hereditari, hereditage -ad3e; :berövas sin ~ esser dishereditate/disheritate/exheredate arvegods :hereditage -ad3e, ben hereditari, ben patrimonial, patrimonio arvfiende :inimico hereditari/traditional arvfurste :prince hereditari arvfurstendöme :principato hereditari arvinge :jur herede, hereditario, legatario; :~ till/efter herede/hereditario de; :fördela ett arv mellan arvingarna repartir/divider un hereditage -ad3e inter le heredes; :insätta någon som sin ~ instituer un persona herede; :rättmätig ~ herede/hereditario legal arvkonung :rege hereditari arvlåtare :jur testator arvlös :dishereditate; :göra ~ dishereditar, disheritar, exheredar arvode :honorario, remuneration, retribution, paga arvodera :remunerar, retribuer, pagar arvodering :remuneration, retribution, pagamento arvord :språk parola/glossa hereditari/genuin arvprins :prince hereditari arvrike :monarchia de succession arvsanlag :biol gen arvsberättigad :vara ~ haber derecto legal de un hereditage -ad3e, esser herede legal arvsfaktor :biol gen arvsföljd :succession arvskifte :repartition/division de un hereditage -ad3e inter le heredes arvslag :jur lege de succession arvslott :patrimonio, parte/portion hereditari, hereditage -ad3e; :berövas sin ~ esser dishereditate/disheritate/exheredate arvsmassa :biol hereditate arvsrätt :derecto hereditari/de succession arvsskatt :imposto/derecto de succession; :befriad från ~ exonerate de imposto/de derecto de succession arvsynd :peccato original/de origine arvtagare :jur herede, hereditario, legatario arvtant :amita testatora arytmi :med arhythmia; :som avser ~ arhythmic as :I (kadaver) cadavere, caronia, animal morte, carcassa; :fig persona vil, canalia, ruffiano II myt deo nordic III hist (mynt) asse asadyrkan :myt adoration/culto del ancian/vetere deos nordic asalära :myt mythologia in ancian/vetere Scandinavia asbaggar :zool (familj) silphidas asbagge :zool necrophoro asberusad :extrememente inebriate asbest :asbesto, amianto asbestcement :asbesto/amianto cemento asbestdamm :pulvere de asbesto/de amianto asbestexponering :exposition al asbesto/al amianto asbestos :med asbestose, asbestosis ascendent :astrol ascendente asch :~! ah!, ha!, ay! asclepiasull :bot seta vegetabile de asclepias syriac aseptik :med asepsis aseptisk :med aseptic; :~t medel aseptico; :göra ~ aseptisar asexualitet :biol asexualitate asexuell :biol asexual asfalt :asphalto, bitumine asfaltbelägga :revestir de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltbeläggning :pavimento/revestimento de asphalto/de bitumine asfaltbetong :beton asphaltic/bituminose asfaltera :asphaltar, bitumin(is)ar asfaltering :bituminage -ad3e, bituminisation asfaltläggare :asphaltator asfaltpapp :carton catranate/bituminate asfaltväg :cammino/via asphaltate/bituminate asfull :extrememente/toto inebriate asgam :zool percnoptero asiat :asiatico asiatisk :asiatic; :~ lyktbärare zool laternaria phosphoric Asien :Asia; :Mindre ~ Asia Minor; :Syd~ Asia Meridional; :Sydost~ Asia del Sud-Est; :Öst~ Asia Oriental asimut :se azimut asjett :se assiett ask :1 bot fraxino; :häng~ fraxino pendule; :manna~ fraxino orno/manna 2 (liten dosa) pyxide, latta, cassa, cassetta, etui; :lägga i en ~ cassar aska :I s cinere; :betäcka med ~ cinerar; :lägga i ~ fig reducer a cineres; :ur ~n i elden fig de mal in pejo II v reducer le cinere (del cigarro/del cigarretta) askblond :blonde cinere/cinerate aske :ligno de fraxino askes :ascese, ascetica, ascetismo asket :asceta asketisk :ascetic; :leva ~t menar un vita de asceta asketism :ascetica, ascetismo asketliv :vita ascetic/auster, existentia de asceta askfat :cineriera, porta-cinere askfärgad :cinerose, de color de cinere; :göra ~ cinerar askgrå :cinerose, de cinere askhink :cineriero, situla de scopatura askkopp :cineriera, porta-cinere Asklepios :Asclepio, Esculapio; :~ stav baston de Esculapio, caduceo asklund :bot fraxineto asklåda :cineriero Askonsdag :Mercuridi del Cineres askorbinsyra :kem acido ascorbic askregn :pluvia de cineres Askungen :le Cinderella askurna :urna cinerari; :hist canopo askvirke :ligno de fraxino asocial :asocial, antisocial, insocial, inadaptate, inadaptabile asocialitet :inadaptation asp :1 bot poplo tremule, tremulo 2 zool aspio aspe :bot ligno de poplo tremule aspekt :aspecto aspidistra :bot aspidistra aspirant :aspirante, candidato aspiranttjänstgöring :servicio de aspirante aspirata :språk consonante aspirate aspiration :aspiration; :språk aspiration aspirator :aspirator aspirera :aspirar; :språk aspirar aspirering :aspiration; :språk aspiration aspirin :kem aspirina asplenium :bot asplenio asplöv :folio de poplo tremule ass :1 mus la-bemolle 2 post lettera/littera/pacco assecurate Ass-dur|Ass|Ass dur :(el. Ass dur) mus la-bemolle major ass-moll|ass|ass moll :(el. ass moll) mus la-bemolle minor assegaj :picca/lancea cafre, assagaya assessor :assessor assiett|asjett :(el. asjett) parve platto; :kul prime platto, entrée fr a)tre, hors-d’œuvre fr årdœvr assignation :assignation; :utfärda ~ assignar assignera :assignar assimilation :assimilation; :språk assimilation assimilationsförmåga :poter de assimilation assimilera :assimilar; :språk assimilar assimilerbar :assimilabile assimilering :assimilation; :språk assimilation assistans :assistentia, adjuta, succurso; :be om ~ peter adjuta assistent :assistente, adjutante, adjuta, adjuncto, secundo, auxiliator assistenttjänst :function de assistente assistera :assister, adjutar, adjuvar, coadjuvar, secundar assistering :assistentia, adjuta, succurso association :association; :väcka ~er evocar/provocar associationes associationsbana :fysiol junction, junctura, juncto; :psyk processo de association associationskedja :psyk sequentia de associationes associationspsykologi :psychologia associative associationsrik :ric in associationes associationsrätt :jur derecto de association associativ :associative; :~t minne memoria associative; :på ~ väg per via de association (de ideas) associera :associar; :~d person associato associerbar :associabile associering :association assonans :litt assonantia assonera :litt assonar; :~nde rim rima assonante assuradör :assecurator assurans :assecurantia assuranspremie :premio de assecurantia assurera :assecurar assurerbar :assecurabile assurering :assecurantia Assyrien :Assyria assyrier :assyrio assyriolog :assyriologo assyriologi :assyriologia assyrisk :assyrie assyriska :1 språk assyrio 2 (kvinna) femina assyrie, assyria astasi :med astasia astat :kem astatium astatisk :astatic asteni :med asthenia asteniker :med asthenico astenisk :med asthenic aster :bot astere; :alp~ astere alpin; :höst~ astere nove-belgic; :strand~ astere tripoli; :trädgårds~ callistepho chinese sh- asterisk :asterisco asteroid :astron asteroide astigmatiker :astigmatico astigmatisk :astigmatic astigmatism :astigmatismo astma :med asthma astmatiker :asthmatico astmatisk :med asthmatic Astrachan :Astrakhan astrakan :bot, zool astrakan, astracan astralkropp :corpore astral astralkult :religion astral astrofysik :astrophysica astrokemi :astrochimia astrolabium :astron astrolabio astrolog :astrologo astrologi :astrologia astrologisk :astrologic astronaut :astronauta astronautik :astronautica astronautisk :astronautic astronom :astronomo astronomi :astronomia astronomisk :astronomic Asturien :Asturias pl; :invånare i ~ asturiano asturisk :asturian asur :se azur asyl :asylo, refugio, sanctuario; :ansöka om politisk ~ peter/demandar asylo politic asylrätt :derecto de asylo asylsökande :sollicitante de asylo asymmetri :asymmetria asymmetrisk :asymmetre, asymmetric, dissymmetric asymptot :mat asymptote asymptotisk :mat asymptotic asyndes :språk asyndeton, juxtaposition asyndetisk :språk asyndetic asyndeton :språk asyndeton, juxtaposition asynja :myt ancian/vetere dea nordic asynkron :asynchrone asynkronmotor :motor asynchrone asystoli :med asystolia asätande :zool necrophage asätare :zool necrophago ataktisk :med ataxic ataraxi :med ataraxia atavism :atavismo atavist :atavista atavistisk :atavic, atavistic ataxi :med ataxia ateism :atheismo ateist :atheista, atheo ateistisk :athee, atheista ateljé|atelje :atelier fr atelje, studio Aten :Athenas pl atenare :atheniano, atheniese atenienn :tabula/planca atheniese, étagère fr eta3ä:r ateniensisk :atheniese atensk :atheniese Athena :myt Athena atlant :arkit columna/colonna/appoio in forma de un figura mascule, atlante Atlanten :le Oceano Atlantic, le Atlantico; :som avser ~ atlantic atlantflyg :volo transatlantic Atlantis :Atlantide atlantisk :atlantic; :Atlantiska oceanen le Oceano Atlantic, le Atlantico atlantkabel :cablo submarin atlantic atlantlinje :linea transatlantic atlantpakten :le Pacto Atlantic/del Atlantico Atlas|atlas :I myt Atlas, Atlante II atlas (kartbok) atlas III atlas text satin fr satä) Atlasbergen :Atlas atlasbindning :text (con)textura que da un superficie multo lisie atlasceder :bot cedro atlantic atlaskota :anat atlante atlassiden :satin fr satä) atlet :athleta atletik :athletica, athletismo atletisk :athletic atletklubb :club eng klab de athletismo atletprestation :prestation athletic/de athleta atmosfär :atmosphera; :fys atmosphera; :fig atmosphera, ambiente, climate; :den ökade koldioxidhalten i ~en le percentage -ad3e augmentate de dioxydo de carbon in le atmosphera; en hjärtlig ~ un atmosphera/climate/ambiente cordial; :en tre ~ers tryck un pression de tres atmospheras atmosfärisk :atmospheric; ~a störningar tele perturbationes atmospheric atmosfärtryck :meteor pression atmospheric atoll :atollo atom :atomo; :antal ~er i en molekyl atomicitate; :gå upp i ~er av ilska fig esser furiose; :som avser ~ atomic, nuclear atomanfall :attacco atomic/nuclear atomavfall :residuos atomic/nuclear/radioactive atombomb :bomba atomic/nuclear atombränsle :combustibile atomic/nuclear atomdelning :fission/disintegration atomic/nuclear/del atomo(s) atomenergi :energia atomic/nuclear atomexplosion :explosion atomic/nuclear atomfartyg :nave atomic/nuclear atomforskare :atomista atomforskning :recercas pl atomic/nuclear atomfri :göra ~ denuclearisar atomfysik :physica atomic/nuclear atomfysiker :physico atomic atomisera :atomisar, pulverisar, vaporisar atomisering :atomisation, pulverisation, vaporisation atomisk :atomic, nuclear atomism :fil atomismo atomist :fil atomista atomistisk :fil atomistic atomklocka :horologio atomic atomklyvning :fission/disintegration atomic/nuclear/del atomo(s) atomkraft :energia atomic/nuclear atomkraftverk :central atomic/nuclear atomkrig :guerra atomic/nuclear atomkärna :nucleo atomic/del atomo atomnummer :numero atomic atomreaktion :reaction nuclear atomreaktor :reactor/pila atomic/nuclear atomsopor :residuos atomic/nuclear/radioactive atomsprängning :fission/disintegration atomic/nuclear/del atomo(s) atomtid :hora atomic atomubåt :submarino atomic/nuclear atomur :horologio atomic atomvapen :arma atomic/nuclear atomvapenförbud :denuclearisation atomvikt :peso atomic atomvinter :hiberno nuclear atomär :atomic, nuclear atomåldern :le era atomic atonal :mus atonal atonalitet :mus atonalitate atoni :med atonia atonisk :med atonic atrium :arkit atrio, patio sp; :anat atrio atriumhus :casa con patio sp atrofi :med atrophia atrofieras :med atrophiar se atrofisk :med atrophe, atrophic atropin :farm atropina att :I konj que; :jag vet ~ han kommer io sape que ille va venir/venira II infinitivmärke de, a, pro att-sats|att|sats :språk proposition subordinate con que, proposition subordinate que comencia per/con que attaché|attache :attaché fr -she attachéväska|attacheväska :valise fr vali:z diplomatic attack :attacco, aggression, offensiva, action offensive; :(stormning) assalto; :(förolämpning) insulto; :med attacco, crise, crisis attackdykare :mil homine rana militar offensive attackera :attaccar, aggreder; :(storma) assalir, assaltar attackering :attacco, aggression, offensiva, action offensive attackplan :mil chassator sh- bombardero/bomb(ard)ator attan :för ~! pro diabolo! attentat :attentato, aggression; :göra ett ~ mot någon committer un attentato a/attentar un persona attentator :attentator attentatsman :attentator attest :attestation, certificato, testimonial; :utfärda en ~ attestar attestera :attestar, testimoniar, certificar, declarar; :person som ~r attestator attestering :attestation, testimonial, certification, declaration Attika :Attica; :attika arkit attica attikavåning :appartamento attic, attica attila :attila attiralj :equipamento, fornimento, accessorios pl, utensiles pl attisk :attic; :~t salt fig sal attic attityd :(inställning) attitude; :(kroppsställning) attitude, posa, position; :inta en positiv ~ prender/adoptar un attitude positive attitydundersökning :inquesta del attitude (in un certe gruppo a un certe phenomeno) attrahera :attraher attrahering :attraction, attractivitate attraktion :attraction, attractivitate; :utöva en stark ~ på exercer un grande attraction super attraktionsförmåga :potential attractive/de attraction attraktionskraft :fortia attractive/de attraction attraktiv :attractive, attrahente attraktivitet :attractivitate, attraction attrapp :objecto simulate/imitate, imitation, contrafaction attribuera :attribuer, ascriber attribuering :attribution, ascription attribut :(utmärkande egenskap) attributo, character, qualitate, tracto; :(kännetecken) attributo, symbolo, emblema, figura emblematic; :språk attributo attributbestämning :språk complemento attributive attribution :attribution, ascription attributiv :språk attributive attributivbestämning :språk complemento attributive atypi :atypia, atypicitate atypisk :atypic au pair|au|pair :au pair fr pä:r; :arbeta ~ travaliar au pair au pairflicka|au|pairflicka :servitrice au pair fr pä:r aubergin :bot aubergina audiens :audientia; :begära ~ hos någon demandar un audientia a un persona; :bevilja någon ~ accordar/dar audientia a un persona audiensrum :camera de audientia audienssal :sala de audientia audiogram :audiogramma audiolog :audiologo, audiologista audiologi :audiologia audiologisk :audiologic audiometer :audiometro audiometri :audiometria audiometrisk :audiometric audiovisuell :audiovisual auditiv :auditive; :~t minne memoria auditive auditorium :(hörsal) auditorio; :(åhörare) auditorio, auditores auditör :jur judice/auditor militar audivisuell :audiovisual augiasstall :stallas de Augias augment :språk augmento augsburgsk :~a trosbekännelsen le confession de Augsburg ty auksburk augur :hist augure, auspice; :uppträda som ~ augurar August :Augusto augusti :augusto augustin :augustiniano augustinerkloster|augustinkloster :(el. augustinkloster) monasterio augustinian augustinerorden|augustinorden :(el. augustinorden) le Ordine de Augustino augustinsk :augustinian Augustinus :Augustino Augustus :Augusto auktion :auction, vendita public; :jur adjudication, licitation; :sälja på ~ vender publicamente, auctionar; :jur licitar auktionera bort|auktionera|bort :auctionar, vender publicamente auktionist :auctionator auktionsförrättare :auctionator auktionskammare :systema/mundo del auctiones/del vendita public auktionsutropare :auctionator auktionsverk :systema/mundo del auctiones/del vendita public auktor :(författare) autor, scriptor; :(upphovsman) creator, formator, initiator, originator, generator auktorisation :autorisation auktorisera :autorisar, licentiar auktoriserad :autorisate, jurate; :~ revisor revisor de contos jurate; :~ översättning traduction autorisate auktorisering :autorisation auktoritativ :autoritari auktoritet :(person) autoritate; :(myndighet) autoritate auktoritär|autoritär :(el. autoritär) autoritari, imperiose auktorrätt|auktorsrätt :(el. auktorsrätt) derecto de autor, proprietate litterari, copyright eng kåpirait auktorskap :autorato, paternitate litterari auktorsrätt :se auktorrätt aukuba :bot aucuba japonese aula :aula aura :(strålglans) aureola, nimbo, halo; :(stoftmoln) aura; :med aura aureomycin :farm aureomycina aureus :hist (mynt) aureo aurikel :bot auricula auripigment :auripigmento, orpimento aurorafjäril :zool anthocharis lat cardamine auskultant :ascoltator auskultation :med auscultation auskultera :med auscultar; :(vara auskultant) ascoltar auskultering :med auscultation auspicier :auspicios; :under någons ~ sub le auspicios de un persona australasiatisk :australasiatic, australasian Australasien :Australasia Australien :Australia australier :australiano australisk :australian australopithecus :biol australopitheco Austrasien :hist Austrasia autarki :autarkia, autarchia grek autarkisk :autarkic autenticitet :authenticitate; :brist på ~inauthenticitate autentisk :authentic; :ej ~ inauthentic autism :med autismo autist :med autista autistisk :med autistic, autista autobiografi :autobiographia autodafé|autodafe :autodafé port autodidakt :autodidacto autodidaktisk :autodidacte, autodidactic autodrom :autodromo autogam :biol autogame autogami :biol autogamia autogen :autogene autogenes :autogenese, autogenesis autogenetisk :autogenetic autograf :autographo; :skriva ~ autographiar autografi :boktr autographia autografisk :autographic autografsamlare :collector de autographos autogyro :autogyro autoklav :autoclave autokrat :autocrate autokrati :autocratia autokratisk :autocratic autokton :autochtone; :~ invånare autochtono automat :automato automatförsäljning :vendita per automato(s) automatgevär :fusil automatic automatik :automatismo automation :automa(tisa)tion automatisera :automatisar automatisering :automa(tisa)tion automatisk :automate, automatic; :~ databehandling (ADB) tractamento automatic de datos (TAD); :göra ~ automatisar automatism :automatismo automatlåda :(cassa de) cambio automatic (de velocitates) automatpistol :pistola automatic automatstyrning :pilotage -ad3e automatic automatvapen :arma automatic automatväxel :(på bil) cambio automatic (de velocitates); :tele excambio automatic automatväxlad :(bil) a cambio automatic (de velocitates) automobil :auto(mobile) automobilklubb :club eng klab automobile autonom :autonome; :~a nervsystemet le systema nervose autonome autonomi :autonomia autopilot :flyg pilota automatic autopsi :jur autopsia; :förrätta/utföra en ~ autopsiar autoritär :se auktoritär autostrada :autostrata; :som avser ~ autostratal autotrof :bot autotrophe autotrofi :bot autotrophia autotypi :typ autotypia auxin :bot auxina av :I prep de; :(vid agent) per; :~ god familj de bon familia; :~ sig själv per proprie initiativa, spontaneemente; :dö ~ hunger morir de fame; :en bok översatt av NN un libro traducite per NN; :en ring ~ guld un anello auree/de auro; :en tavla ~ Zorn un pictura de Zorn/pingite per Zorn; :ett ~ barnen un del infantes II adv ~ och till de tempore in tempore, occasionalmente, alicun vices, a vices; :damma ~ dispulverar, essugar; :ge sig ~ partir; :gå ~ och an ir e venir; :klara ~ situationen salvar le situation; :klä ~ disvestir; :kungen ~ Sverige le rege de Svedia; :lägga ~ (upphöra) finir, abandonar; :rita ~ copiar; :stiga ~ descender; :stänga ~ en gata clauder un strata; :stänga ~ radion/teven clauder/disconnecter le radio/le television; :sätta ~ pengar reservar moneta; :ta ~ sig hatten levar le cappello; :ta ~ sig kläderna disvestir se; :ta livet ~ sig suicidar se AV-hjälpmedel|AV|hjälpmedel :medios/adjutas audiovisual avancemang :avantiamento avancemangsmöjlighet :possibilitate/opportunitate de avantiamento/de promotion avancera :avantiar; :(bli befordrad) esser promovite avancerad :avantiate avancering :avantiamento avanmäla :communicar le partita de avannons :radio, TV annunciation/denunciation del fin (de un programma) avannonsera :radio, TV annunciar/denunciar le fin (de un programma) avannonsering :radio, TV annunciation/denunciation del fin (de un programma) avans :profito, ganio avantgarde :konst vanguarda avantgardefilm :film de vanguarda avantgardism :konst vanguardismo avantgardist :konst vanguardista avantgardistisk :konst vanguardista avantloge :teat loge fr lå:3 de proscenio avantscen :teat (loge fr lå:3 de) proscenio avantscenloge :teat loge fr lå:3 de proscenio avarbeta :(skuld) pagar per travalio avart :varietate, variation, subspecie, anomalia; :försämrad ~ specie bastarde avbalansera :equilibrar avbalansering :equilibration avbalka :separar avbalkning :separation, clausura, barriera avbarka :decorticar, excoriar avbarkning :decortication avbasning :(stryk) bastonada; :(tillrättavisning) reprimenda, reprehension, reprobation avbeställa :annullar, cancellar, rescinder avbeställning :annullation, cancellation, rescission avbetala :pagar/amortisar per partes/per ratas/a terminos avbetalning :pagamento/amortisation per partes/per ratas/a terminos avbetingning :psyk annihilation de un conditionamento avbild :portrait fr pårträ, replica, imagine avbilda :representar, (de)pinger, picturar, figurar, illustrar, effigiar -d3-, reproducer, portraitar -trä- avbildande :figurative avbildning :(handling) representation, illustration, figuration, reproduction, effigiamento -d3-; :(resultat) representation, depiction, figura, imagine, illustration, effigiamento, reproduction, portrait fr -trä avbitare|avbitartång :(el. avbitartång) tenalia(s)/pincia(s) secante avbländare :commutator pro le reduction del luce/del lumine avbländning :reduction del luce/del lumine avblåsa :annullar, disdicer, contramandar, facer cessar; :sport dar le sibilo final, sibilar le fin de un match eng mætsh avblåsning :sport sibilo final avboka :annullar, cancellar avbrott :(uppehåll) interruption, intermission, intermittentia, intermezzo it -ts-, intervallo, discontinuation, pausa; :(störning) disturbantia, perturbation; :(kontrast) contrasto avbruten :(i tiden) interrupte, intermittente, discontinue, abrupte, a intervallos; :(itu) rupte avbryta :(göra uppehåll) interrumper, suspender, pausar, arrestar; :(upphöra med) cessar, discontinuar, intermitter, interrumper, suspender; :(falla i talet) interrumper, discontinuar avbrytare :el interruptor avbräck :(skada) damno, detrimento; :(förlust) perdita avbränna :incendiar, deflagrar, arder, urer avbränningar :(omkostnader) costos, expensas avbröstning :mil distachamento -sh- de un implaciamento avbytarbänk :banco del jocatores de reserva avbytare :reserva; :lantbr reimplaciante/substituto agricole; :sport jocator de reserva avbytartjänst :lantbr servicio de reimplaciantes/substitutos agricole avböja :refusar, declinar, rejectar, repulsar, repeller; :~ en inbjudan declinar/rejectar un invitation; :~ ett anbud declinar/refusar un offerta; :~s (om ljusstråle) inflecter se avböjande :negative, declinatori; :en ~ åtbörd un gesto de refusa; :ett ~ svar un responsa negative avböjning :refusa, declination, rejection, repulsa, repulsion avbön :apologia; :göra ~ apologisar, excusar se avbörda :discargar, liberar, relevar; :~ sitt samvete discargar/liberar/levar su conscientia; :~ sig discargar/liberar/levar se (de) avdagata :occider avdankad :decadente, decrepite, antiquate, obsolete avdela :partir, divider; :mil (trupp) distachar -sh- avdelning :departimento, sector, section, division; :categoria, classe; :mil partita, echelon -sh-; :(av trupp) distachamento -sh- avdelningschef :director/chef sh- de section/de departimento avdelningskontor :filial avdelningssköterska :infirmera principal avdika :disaquar, drainar drä-, desic©ar avdikning :disaquamento, drainage dränad3e, desic©ation, exsic©ation avdrag :deduction, defalcation, disconto, reduction; :typ proba/prova prime/de impression, tirage -ad3e; :efter ~ för omkostnaderna post deduction del costos; :göra ~ reducer; :typ tirar; :yrka ~ med 2 000 kr pretender a/revindicar un deduction de 2.000 coronas avdragsbild :decal eng di:kœl avdragsgill :deductibile, deducibile avdragsrätt :derecto de deduction avdragsvis :a conto avdramatisera :render minus dramatic, relativisar avdramatisering :relativisation avdrift :sjö deriva, derivation avdriva :jakt chassar sh- avdunsta :evaporar se, vaporisar se; :låta ~ evaporar, vaporisar avdunstning :evaporation, vaporisation avdämma :clauder con/per dicas/un dica, retener per medio de un dica avdämning :clausura per dicas/un dica, dica avdöd :defuncte, morte avdöma :judicar, sententiar, pronunciar un sententia, condemnar ave :rel ave lat; :Ave Maria Ave Maria lat avec :kul; :kaffe med ~ (konjak/likör) caffe con un cognac fr kånjak/con un liquor avel :elevamento avelsdjur :animal reproductor avelshingst :stallon reproductor avelsko :vacca de elevamento avelssto :cavalla de elevamento avelssugga :porca de elevamento avelstjur :tauro reproductor avenbok :bot carpino aveny :avenue fr avny avers :numis facie, testa aversion :aversion, disgusto, antipathia, repugnantia, repulsion; :ha ~ mot någon haber aversion contra un persona avfall :detrito, residuo, immunditias pl; :(lutning hos markyta) montata, scarpa, rampa; :(övergivande) defection, desertion; :rel apostasia; :radioaktivt ~ residuo(s) atomic/nuclear avfalla :desertar; :rel apostatar, renegar avfallen :multo magre avfallsdumpning :discarga/discargamento de immunditias/de residuos avfallsförvaring :deposito a/de immunditias/residuos avfallshantering :tractamento de immunditias/de residuos avfallshög :cumulo de immunditias/de residuos avfallskonvertering :conversion de immunditias/de residuos avfallspapper :papiralia, maculatura avfallsprodukt :producto residuari/residual, residuo, detrito avfallssilke :seta flossa avfallsupplag :deposito a/de immunditias/residuos avfallsvatten :aqua(s) usate/guastate/residuari/residual/cloacal avfart :partita avfartsramp :rampa de partita avfartsväg :(via de) partita avfasa :bisellar, chanfrenar sh- avfasning :bisello, chanfreno sh- avfatta :rediger, scriber, formular, componer, conciper, idear avfattning :redaction, formulation, composition, conception avfetta :disgrass(i)ar avfjällning :exfoliation, scaliage -ad3e; :geol, med desquamation avflagad :scaliate avflyta :defluer avflytning :defluxo avflytta :partir, cambiar de casa/de domo/de domicilio avflöde :defluxo, escolamento avfolka :depopular, dispopular avfolkning :depopulation, dispopulation avfordra :exiger, reclamar, revindicar, requirer, pretender; :jur demandar avfordran :exigentia, reclamation, revindication, requisition, pretention, pretension; :jur demanda avfrosta :disgelar avfrostare :disgelator avfrostning :disgelation avfukta :dishydratar avfuktning :dishydratation avfyra :tirar, discargar avfyrning :tiro, tirada, discarga(mento) avfällig :dissidente; :rel apostatic, renegate avfälling :dissidente; :rel renegato, apostata avfärd :partita avfärda :(snabbt klara av) expedir, finir/terminar in haste; :(avvisa) refusar, declinar, rejectar repulsar, repeller; :(skicka iväg) congedar, expulsar, expeller avfärga :discolorar, distinger avfärgning :discoloration avföda :prole, progenie, progenitura, descendente(s), descendentia; :huggormars ~ bibl racia de viperas avföra :abducer, conducer via; :(från lista) rader, expunger avförande :purgative, purgatori, laxative avföring :ejection, evacuation (del ventre), defecation, fece, excrementos; :blodblandad/svart ~ med melena; :tunn ~ med diarrhea avföringsmedel :laxativo, remedio purgative, purgativo, purga avgas :gas de escap(p)amento avgasa :degasar avgasning :evacuation de gases, degasamento avgasrör :tubo de escap(p)amento avgasutsläpp :escap(p)amento avge|avgiva :(el. avgiva) (lämna) dar, donar, facer, exprimer; :(sprida) diffunder, emanar; :(utstråla) emitter; :(avsöndra) producer, secretar, excretar, exsudar, secerner; :~ en förklaring dar un explication; :~ en protest protestar; :~ ett löfte facer un voto, promitter; :~ ett omdöme exprimer un opinion/un judicio/un judicamento; :~ ljus emitter lumine/luce; :~ rapport facer reporto, reportar; :~ värme emanar calor avgift :paga(mento), taxa, imposto, tributo, contribution, remuneration, derecto; :(arbetsgivares) premio; :(till förening) quota, contribution; :(tull) pedage -ad3e; :(inträde) precio de entrata/de ingresso; :full ~ pagamento integral; :mot en blygsam ~ a un remuneration modeste; :kräva på ~ quotisar; :nedsatt ~ pagamento partial; :pålägga ~ taxar avgifta :detoxicar, disintoxicar avgiftning :detoxication, disintoxication avgiftsbelagd :que exige paga/pagamento; :~ bro ponte a/de pedage -ad3e; :~ väg cammino a/de pedage avgiftsbelägga :taxar avgiftsfri :gratuite; :~tt adv gratis, gratuitemente avgiva :se avge avgjord :clar, distincte, manifeste, absolute, evidente, marcate, decidite, innegabile, indiscutibile, irrecusabile, irrevocabile; :en ~ förbättring un (a)melioration evidente; :avgjort! convenite!, de accordo!; :en ~ skillnad un differentia marcate; :saken är ~ isto es un cosa decidite, isto es irrevocabile avgjutning :(i gips) modulage -ad3e (in gypso) avglans :reflexo avgnagning :rodimento avgrund :abysmo, abysso, precipitio, gurgite avgrundsande :demone, demonio, diabolo avgrundsdjup :I adj abysmal, insondabile II s abysmo, abysso, precipitio, gurgite avgrundskval :penas infernal/diabolic/de inferno avgrundslik :infernal, diabolic, de inferno avgrundsvrål :crito/clamor infernal/diabolic/de inferno avgränsa :konkr limitar, restringer; :(med pålar) jalonar; :abstr delimitar, demarcar avgränsande :limitative avgränsning :konkr limitation, restriction; :(med pålar) jalonamento; :abstr delimitation, demarcation avgud :idolo; :som avser ~ idolatra, idolatric avguda :idolatrar avgudabild :idolo avgudadyrkan :culto idolatra, idolatria avgudadyrkare :idolatra avguderi :culto idolatra, idolatria avgudning :culto idolatra, idolatria avgäld :arrentamento avgå :(lämna) partir, quitar; :(från ämbete) resignar, dimitter se, presentar/prender su dimission, abdicar; :(förflyktigas) evaporar se, vaporisar se; :(räknas bort) esser deducite/defalcate; :~ med döden morir; :~ med pension ir in pension, prender su retiro, retirar se; :~ med segern vincer; :chefen har ~tt le director ha prendite su dimission; :från summan ~r en viss procent de iste summa es subtrahite/on deduce un certe percentage -ad3e; :tåget ~r klockan tre le traino parti a tres horas avgång :(avfärd) partita; :(från befattning) resignation, dimission, abdication; :(pensionering) retiro; :(avdunstning) evaporation, vaporisation; :(uttömning) elimination, excretion, secretion; :vara klar för ~ esser super le puncto de partir avgången :emerite avgångsbetyg :nota final avgångsbidrag :premio de licentiamento/de dimission avgångsexamen :examine final avgångshall :sala/hall eng hå:l del partitas avgångsklass :classe terminal avgångssignal :signal de partita avgångstid :hora de partita avgångsvederlag :premio de licentiamento/de dimission avgöra :(faststlå) stipular, prescriber; :(bestämma) decider, prender un decision, resolver, determinar, decretar, disponer; :(som skiljedomare) arbitrar; :(bråk, gräl) regular; :omöjlig att ~ indeterminabile avgörande :I adj decisive, concludente, conclusive, definitive, determinante, crucial, peremptori, preponderante; :ett ~ ögonblick un momento decisive/crucial II s decision, determination, deliberation, resolution, partito; :träffa ett ~ prender un decision/un determination/un partito; :tvinga fram ett ~ provocar un decision avhandla :tractar, parlar (de), discuter (de); :~ ett ämne tractar un subjecto avhandling :univ dissertation, these avhjälpa :remediar, obviar, reparar, corriger, rectificar; :~ ett fel remediar un defecto avhopp :pol defection avhoppare :pol defector avhoppning :pol defection avhorna :discornar avhysa :expulsar, evincer avhysning :expulsion, eviction avhyvling :applanamento; :fig reprimenda, reprehension; :ge en ~ dar un reprimenda, reprimendar avhämta :ir a/pro prender avhända :privar de, subtraher, escamotar; :~ sig vender, resignar/desister de, abandonar/renunciar a; :~ någon pengar subtraher/escamotar moneta a un persona, privar un persona de moneta avhändbar :vendibile avhänga :depender avhängig :dependente, subordinate; :vara ~ depender avhängighet :dependentia, subordination; :inbördes ~ interdependentia avhärda :(vatten) adulciar avhärdning :(av vatten) adulciamento avhärdningsmedel :(för vatten) producto/substantia adulciante avhästning :lantbr, mil reduction del uso de cavallos avhålla :(hindra) retener, impedir; :(hålla) tener, dar, celebrar; :~ en fest celebrar un festa, fest(e)ar; :~ någon från något retener/impedir un persona de facer un cosa; :~ sig från att röka abstiner se de fumar avhållen :car, amate, estimate, popular, appreciate, estimate avhållsam :abstinente avhållsamhet :abstinentia, abstention avhåra :pilar avhölja :revelar, discoperir avhöra :(åhöra) ascoltar, audir; :(förhöra) interrogar avi :aviso; :~ om försändelse aviso de expedition aviarium :aviario aviatik :flyg aviation aviatris :flyg aviatrice aviatör :flyg aviator avig :(orätt vänd) inverse, reverse; :(tafatt) incommode, poco maneabile/practic; :(ovänlig) disagradabile, disobligante, pauco/poco amabile; :~ maska text malia invertite aviga :inverso, reverso; :på ~n al inverso avighet :(ovänlighet) disagradabilitate, disobligantia avigsida :inverso, reverso; :(nackdel) disavantage -ad3e, inconveniente; :på ~n al inverso avigvänd :inverse, reverse avisa :I s jornal, gazetta II v disglaciar avisera :avisar, advertir avisering :advertimento avistaväxel :ekon effecto a vista avitaminos :med avitaminose, avitaminosis avkall :renunciation, renunciamento; :ge/göra ~ på renunciar a, lassar cader, abandonar avkasta :(inbringa) producer, dar profito, render avkastning :(vinst) ganio, profito, beneficio, rendimento; :(utdelning) dividendo avklappning :typ tirage -ad3e avklara :clar(ific)ar avklarning :clarification avklinga :diminuer, declinar, decrescer, discrescer, remitter, subsider avklipp :retalio, tonsuras pl avkläda :disvestir avklädning :disvestimento avklädningsrum :vestiario avklädningsscen :strip-tease eng stripti:z avkoda :data decod(ific)ar avkodare :data decod(ific)ator avkodning :data decod(ific)ation avkok :kul infusion, decocto, decoction; :(på örter) tisana avkoka :kul decocer avkokning :kul decoction avkolonialisering :decolonisation avkolonisera :decolonisar avkolonisering :decolonisation avkomling :descendente avkomma :prole, progenitura, descendente(s), descendentia; :(fåglars) covata avkoppla :tekn disaccopular, disconnecter avkopplande :recreative, distractive, divertente avkoppling :(avspänning) relaxamento, relaxation; :(förströelse) distraction, divertimento, diversion, amusamento, passa-tempore, recreation; :tekn disconnexion, disaccopulamento avkorta :(köra kortare) abbreviar, (ac)curtar, reducer, condensar; :(minska) diminuer, reducer, minorar, minuer; :mat reducer; :~ lönen diminuer/reducer le salario; :~ texten curtar le texto; :~ tiden accurtar le tempore avkortning :accurtamento, abbreviation, abbreviamento, abbreviatura; :(minskning) diminution, reduction, minoration; :mat ~en av ett bråk le reduction de un fraction avkriminalisera :decriminalisar avkriminalisering :decriminalisation avkristna :dischristianisar avkristning :dischristianisation avkrok :angulo remote, loco isolate avkräva :exiger, reclamar, revindicar, requirer, pretender; :jur demandar; :~ ngn ett svar interpellar avkrävning :exigentia, reclamation, revindication, requisition, pretention, pretension; :jur demanda avkunna :proclamar, promulgar, decretar, denunciar, annunciar, publicar, declarar; :~ dom jur enunciar/pronunciar sententia, sententiar avkunnande :proclamation, promulgation, denunciation, annunciation, publication; :~ av en dogm proclamation de un dogma; :~ av ett dekret promulgation de un decreto avkyla :refrigerar, refrescar, frigidar; :~s frigidar avkylande :refrescante avkylning :refrescamento, refrigeration, descendita del temperatura avköna :castrar; :(tupp) caponar avkönad :asexual, asexuate, neutre, sin sexo avkörning :partita avkörningsramp :rampa (de partita) avla :ingenerar, procrear; :~ barn ingenerar/facer infantes; :~ av sig multiplicar se, reproducer se avlad :genite avlagd :~a kläder vetule vestimentos avlagra :depositar, sedimentar avlagrad :geol, med sedimentari avlagring :geol jacimento, sedimento, sedimentation, deposito; :med sedimento, sedimentation avlassa :discargar avlassning :discarga(mento) avlasta :discargar; :~ någon en förpliktelse discargar un persona de un obligation; :~ sitt samvete discargar su conscientia avlastning :discarga(mento) avlastningsplats :discargatorio avlat :rel indulgentia avlatsbrev :lettera/littera de indulgentia avlatshandel :traffico de indulgentias avleda :derivar; :(distrahera) distraher, diverter; :språk, mat derivar; :med reveller, derivar; :fil deducer; :~ en flod derivar un fluvio; :~ någons uppmärksamhet distraher/diverter le attention de un persona; :avlett ord språk parola derivative avledande :språk derivative; :med derivative, revulsive; :fil deductive; :fysiol efferente, exodic avledning :derivation; :språk, mat, med derivation; :fil deduction, induction, inferentia avledningsmanöver :mil manovra de diversion/de distraction, diversion avledningsändelse :språk suffixo derivative/derivational avlelse :conception, concipimento; :den obefläckade ~n le Immaculate Conception avleverera :livrar, fornir, remitter avleverering :livration, fornitura avlida :expirar, deceder, morir avliden :defuncte, morte; :~ person defuncto, morto avling :ingeneramento, procreation avlingsduglig :generative, genitive avliva :occider, exequer, executar, poner a morte, suppliciar; :~ ett rykte refutar/pulverisar un rumor; :~ genom strypning garrotar; :~ med elektricitet electrocutar; :~ med gas asphyxiar (con gas) avlivning :execution, supplicio; :~ genom strypning garrote sp; :~ med elektricitet electrocution; :~ med gas asphyxia avljud :språk alternantia vocalic, apophonia avljudande :språk apophonic avlocka :extraher; :~ någon en hemlighet/ett löfte extraher un secreto/un promissa de un persona avlopp :tubo de escolamento/de evacuation/de discarga(mento), cloaca avloppa :expulicar avloppsbrunn :bucca de cloaca avloppsdike :fossato de escolamento/de disaquamento/de drainage dränad3e avloppsledning :tubo de escolamento/de evacuation/de discarga(mento), cloaca avloppsrening :purification del aquas cloacal/de cloaca avloppsrör :tubo de escolamento/de evacuation/de discarga(mento), cloaca avloppsvatten :emissario; :(kloakvatten) aquas cloacal/de cloaca avlossa :tirar, discargar (un arma de foco) avlossning :tiro, tirada, discarga avlusa :expedicular avlusning :expediculation avlusningsplats :expulicatorio avluta :remover color per medio de lixivia avlysa :annullar, cancellar, suspender avlysning :annullation, cancellation, suspension avlyssna :ascoltar avlyssning :ascolta avlyssningsanordning :apparatos/dispositivo de ascolta; :(för buggning) microphono occultate avlägga :~ en bekännelse facer un confession; :~ en ed prestar/facer un juramento; :~ en examen facer/passar un examine; :~ ett besök facer un visita, visitar; :~ ett löfte facer voto (de), votar; :~ rapport facer reporto, reportar; :~ räkenskap dar/render conto (de) avläggare :filial; :bot planton; :(av vinstock) propagine avlägsen :remote, distante, lontan; :vara ~ distar avlägsna :(ta bort) remover, eliminar; :(driva bort) expeller, expulsar; :(dra ut) extraher; :med extirpar; :~ sig partir, retirar se; :~ sig från varandra diverger; :~ sig från ämnet divagar avlägsnande :remotion, elimination, expulsion; :med extirpation avlämna :livrar, fornir, remitter; :mil transferer avlämning :livration, fornitura; :mil transferentia, transferimento avlämningsbevis :contramarca avlänka :derivar avlänkning :derivation avläsa :leger; :~ av läpparna leger super/in le labios, leger le labios (de un persona; :~ temperaturen leger le temperatura; :man kunde ~ en viss ängslan i hennes ansikte on poteva leger un certe anxietate in su facie avläsare :lector de contatores; :data scanner eng skænö avläsbar :legibile avläsning :lectura avlång :elongate, (ob)longe avlåta :(utfärda) proclamar, promulgar; :(överlåta) jur delegar, transferer avlöna :salariar, remunerar, retribuer, pagar avlöning :salario, remuneration, paga avlöningsdag :jorno/die de paga/de pagamento avlöningskuvert :sacchetto de paga avlöningslista :lista de salarios, libro de paga avlöpa :developpar/disveloppar se, marchar -sh-; :allt avlöpte väl toto marchava/se developpava ben avlöpning :sjö lanceamento (de un nave) avlöpningsbädd :sjö scafoltage -ad3e avlösa :(ersätta) relevar, reimplaciar, substituer; :rel (ge absolution) absolver; :~ vakten mil relevar/cambiar le guarda avlösare :reimplaciante, substituto, supplente, suppletor; :vara ~ suppler avlösning :relevamento, relevo, reimplaciamento, substitution; :rel absolution; :mil cambio de(l) guarda avlöva :exfoliar, disfoliar; :~s disfoliar avlövning :exfoliation, disfoliation, defoliation avlövningsmedel :producto disfoliante/de disfoliation/de defoliation, disfoliante, defoliante avmagnetisera :demagnetisar avmagnetisering :demagnetisation avmagrad :magrite; :(utmärglad) emaciate avmagring :magrimento; :(stark) emaciation; :med marasmo avmagringskur :cura de magrimento avmarsch :partita avmarschera :mitter se in marcha -sh- avmaska :1 text (vid stickning) diminuer malias 2 med (behandla mot inälvsmask) tractar con un antihelminthico/anthelminthico/vermifuge avmaskera :dismascar avmatta :extenuar, fatigar, enervar avmattas :attenuar se, moderar se, temperar se avmattning :extenuation, enervation avmilitarisera :dismilitarisar avmilitarisering :dismilitarisation avmobilisera :demobilisar avmobilisering :demobilisation avmontera :dismontar avmystifiera :demystificar avmystifiering :demystification avmäta :(mäta upp) me(n)surar, metir; :(i meter) metrar; :jur (anpassa) adaptar, conformar; :~ straffet efter förbrytelsen adaptar le pena al crimine avmätt :(avpassad) proportionate, mesurate; :(tillbakadragen) reservate, formal, ceremoniose, rigorose avmåla :~ sig monstrar se avmönstring :mil licentiamento avnationalisera :disnationalisar avnationalisering :disnationalisation avnavla :med ligaturar le cordon umbilical avnavling :med ligatura del cordon umbilical avnazificera :denazificar avnazificering :denazification avnjuta :gauder (de), gustar avnämare :(köpare) comprator, acquiritor, cliente; :(förbrukare) consumitor avnötning :abrasion, erosion avog :averse, disinclinate, negative, declinatori; :en ~ åtbörd un gesto de refusa; :ett ~t svar un responsa negative; :förhålla sig ~ monstrar se contrari/opposite a, disapprobar avoghet :aversion, disinclination avokado :bot avocato avokadoträd :bot avocatiero avoxidera :kem disoxydar, reducer avoxidering :kem disoxydation avpassa :adaptar, appropriar, conformar, accommodar, aptar, adjustar avpassning :adaptation, appropriation, accommodation, adjustamento avpatrullera :patruliar avpersonalisera :(göra opersonlig) depersonalisar; :(minska personalstyrka) reducer le numero de empleatos/de effectivo de personal avpersonalisering :depersonalisation; :reduction del numero de empleatos/de effectivo de personal avpersonifiera :depersonalisar avplana :planar avplankning :pariete, separation, palissada avpolitisera :depolitisar avpolitisering :depolitisation avpollettera :(skicka iväg) inviar, expedir; :(avfärda) congedar, expeller, expulsar; :(avskeda) licentiar, congedar; :~ en friare dar le congedo a/congedar un pretendente avporträttera :portraitar -trä-, facer le portrait fr pårträ de avpressa :extorquer avpressning :extorsion avprova :essayar; :(t ex vin) degustar avputsa :polir avputsare :finitor avputsning :polimento, politura, finish eng finish avreagera :~ sig discargar; :~ sin vrede på någon discargar su ira a un persona avreagering :discarga avreda :kul ligar, spissar; :avredd soppa suppa spisse avredning :kul mixtura de farina e liquido avregistrera :rader de un registro avregistrering :radimento de un registro avreglera :simplificar avreglering :simplification avresa :I s partita II v partir; :~ till partir pro avresedag :jorno/die de partita avrigga :sjö dismantellar avriggning :sjö dismantellamento avringning :(le) reponer del receptor avrinna :defluer avrinning :defluxo avrivning :ta en kall ~ frictionar le corpore con un toalia humide e aqua fresc avromantisera :render minus romantic avrop :requesta, demanda avrunda :(ar)rotundar; :~ neråt rotundar a infra; :~ uppåt rotundar a supra avrundning :(ar)rotundamento avrusta :disarmar, demilitarisar avrustning :disarmamento, demilitarisation avräkna :deducer, defalcar, discontar avräkning :(avdrag) deduction, defalcation, disconto; :ekon (clearing) pagamento, regulamento, liquidation, clearing eng kliöring; :i ~ a conto avräkningsbok :ekon riscontro it avräkningskontor :clearinghouse eng kliöringhaus avräkningsnota :ekon acto/contracto de compra/de vendita avrätta :executar, poner a morte, suppliciar; :~ genom strypning garrotar; :~ med elektricitet electrocutar; :~ med gas asphyxiar (con gas) avrättning :execution, supplicio; :~ genom strypning garrote sp; :~ med electricitet electrocution; :~ med gas asphyxia avråda :disconsiliar, dissuader avrådan :dissuasion; :göra något mot någons ~ facer un cosa contra le consilio de un persona avrådande :dissuasion avsaknad :manco, mancantia, carentia, privation, absentia; :i ~ av per manco de, in absentia de avsalta :dissalar avsaltning :dissalation avsalu :till ~ a vender, in vendita avsats :plano, terrassa avse :(ha som mål) haber le intention, intender, pensar, projectar; :(åsyfta) visar a, tender a; :(beträffa) concerner, reguardar, toccar, tractar avsedd :intentional, deliberate avseende :(hänseende) respecto, aspecto; :(uppmärksamhet) consideration, attention; :(syftning) relation; :fästa ~ vid facer/prestar attention a, prender in consideration; :i alla ~n in omne respectos/aspectos; :lämna utan ~ non prender in consideration; :med ~ på in relation/respecto/reguardo a, in vista de; :utan ~ på person sin considerationes personal/del persona, sin destinction del persona avsegla :partir avsegling :partita avsevärd :considerabile, notabile, importante, de importantia, substantial, respectabile avsides :I adj isolate, solitari, devie, distante, remote; :ett ~ hus un casa isolate/solitari II adv a parte, separatemente, isolatemente; :bo ~ habitar a parte; :ta någon ~ prender un persona a parte avsigkommen :indigente, misere, miserabile, povre, paupere avsikt :intention, intento, objecto, objectivo, fin, proposito, tenor; :(uppsåt) intention, premeditation, scopo, mira, designo, plano; :ha för ~ haber le intention de, haber in vista, proponer se, intender; :i bästa ~ con le melior intentiones; :med ~ con intention, expresso; :ohederliga ~er intentiones dishoneste; :onda ~er mal intentiones/premeditationes avsiktlig :intentional, intentionate, premeditate, deliberate, voluntari avsiktligen|avsiktligt :(el. avsiktligt) adv con intention, expresso avsiktlighet :intentionalitate avsjunga :cantar solemnemente avskaffa :abolir, abrogar, supprimer, annullar, revocar, rescinder avskaffande :abolition, abolimento, abrogation, suppression, annullation, revocation, rescission; :dödsstraffets ~ le abolition/suppression del pena de morte; :person som verkar för ~ abrogator; :(av slaveri) abolitionista; :(av spritdrycker) abstemio; :slaveriets ~ le abolition/abolimento del sclavitude avskalning :scaliage -ad3e, enucleation, discortication, exfoliation avsked :(adjö) congedo, adeo, adieu fr adjø; :(uppsägning) dimission, destitution, licentiation, cassation, remotion; :anhålla om ~ demandar le dimission; bevilja ~ congedar, dimitter; :få ~ esser dimittite/licentiate/congedate; :få majors ~ mil al retiro/retiramento esser graduate (a) major; :~ på grått papper dimission dishonorabile; :ta ~ prender congedo, dicer adeo/adieu fr adjø; :(från tjänst) licentiar se, dimitter se avskeda :dimitter, licentiar, congedar, destituer, amover, remover; :mil demobilisar, licentiar avskedsansökan :(från arbetsgivare) demanda de licentiamento; :(från arbetstagare) demanda de dimission avskedsbesök :visita de adeo/de adieu fr adjø avskedsbrev :lettera/littera de adeo/de adieu fr adjø avskedsfest :festa de adeo/de adieu fr adjø avskedsföreställning :teat spectaculo de adeo/de adieu fr adjø avskedsgåva :presente de adeo/de adieu fr adjø avskedskyss :basio/osculo de adeo/de adieu fr adjø avskedstal :discurso de adeo/de adieu fr adjø avskild :separate, isolate, solitari avskildhet :isolation, solitate, solitude; :leva i ~ viver isolate/in solitude avskilja :separar, isolar, insular; :kem separar, extraher, isolar; :fysiol (avsöndra) excretar, secretar, exsudar, secerner, producer; :~ sig isolar se, separar se, segregar se, seceder, facer secession avskiljbar :separabile avskiljning :separation, isolation, insulation; :kem separation, extraction, isolation; :fysiol (avsöndring) secretion, excretion, production avskjuta :(avfyra) discargar; :(utrota) occider; :~ duvor occider columbas; :~ en kanon discargar un cannon avskjutning :(avfyrning) discarga; :(utrotning) occision avskjutningsramp :rampa de discarga avskranka :clausurar, palissadar avskrankning :clausura, palissada avskrap :(oönskad restprodukt) detrito, residuo, immunditias pl; :(slödder) canalia, gentalia, vermina avskrift :copia, duplicato, transcripto, transcription; :ta en ~ av copiar avskriftsbevittning :legalisation/authentication/certification de un copia avskriva :(göra avskrift) copiar, transcriber; :ekon (minska bokfört värde) amortisar, depreciar; :(avföra ur räkenskaper) cancellar; :jur poner de latere, non tractar; :~ en förlust amortisar/cancellar un perdita avskrivare :copiator, copista, transcriptor avskrivning :transcription; :ekon (minskning av bokfört värde) amortisation, depreciation; :(avföring ur räkenskap) cancellation; :~ av maskiner amortisation de machinas; :vara på ~ tender a cader in disuso/in desuetude/a devenir obsolete avskrivningsfel :falta/error de copista avskrivningstid :ekon termino de amortisation avskräcka :(injaga skräck) terrer, terrificar, espaventar, intimidar; :(skrämma att avstå) discoragiar -d3-, disanimar; :mil dissuader avskräckande :espaventabile; :ett ~ exempel un exemplo espaventabile avskräckning :discoragiamento -d3-; :mil dissuasion avskräda :skogsbr remover le cortice, decorticar avskräde :detrito, immunditias pl avskrädeshög :cumulo de immunditias pl avskrädning :skogsbr remotion del cortice, decortication avskum :vermina, canalia, gentalia, personas pl abominabile avskuren :secate avsky :I v abominar, detestar, repugnar II s abomination, detestation, horror, disgusto, aversion, repugnantia, abhorrimento, execration, repulsion; :(ofrivillig) idiosyncrasia; :känna ~ för detestar; :med ~ con horror; :väcka ~ inspirar/causar/producer horror/repugnantia/repulsion, horrificar avskyvärd :abominabile, detestabile, disgustose, repugnante, abhorrente, abhorribile, horrende, horribile, horrific, execrabile, monstruose avskyvärdhet :abomination, horror, detestation, atrocitate, monstruositate, execrabilitate avskära :secar, sectionar, trenchar -sh-, abscinder, distachar -sh-, excider, defalcar, taliar; :med amputar, secar; :fig isolar, separar avskärma :proteger, coperir, tekn blindar avskärmning :protection; :tekn blinda, blindage -ad3e avskärning :trenchamento -sh-, distachamento -sh- avslag :(nej till begäran) refusa, rejection, repulsa, repulsion, declination; :negativa; :ekon reduction; :med fluxo ab le utero post un parturition/un delivrantia; :auktion genom ~ auction/vendita public per reduction; :yrka ~ på ett förslag exiger que un proposition sera refusate avslagen :(fadd) insipide; :avslagna idéer ideas trivial/banal; :känna sig ~ sentir se inerte/sin vigor avslappnad :distente, relaxate avslappning :distension, relaxation, relaxamento avslappningsterapi :med relaxotherapia avslappningsövning :exercitio de relaxation avslipad :polite, lisie avslipning :politura, polimento avslut :hand accordo; :ekon balancio avsluta :concluder, finir, terminar, clauder, clausurar, ultimar; :(köp) effectuar; :(anförande) perorar; :(debatt i parlament) clausurar; :~ en kassabok hand terminar un libro de cassa; :~ räkenskaperna clauder le balancio; :möjlig att ~ terminabile avslutad :finite, clause, claudite avslutande :final, terminative, terminal avslutning :fin, termination, clausura, conclusion, cessation, ultimation; :(i skola) ceremonia de clausura; :(på anförande) peroration avslutninghögtidlighet :ceremonia de clausura avslutningsdag :die/jorno de clausura avslutningsskede :phase/stadio terminative/terminal avslutningsvis :in conclusion, pro concluder, al fin, finalmente avslå :(förklara ej beviljad) non reciper, refusar; :(förkasta) refusar, declinar, rejectar, repulsar, repeller; :mil (avvärja) repulsar, repeller; :~ en inbjudan refusar/declinar un invitation; :~ ett anbud repeller/repulsar/rejectar un offerta avslöja :dismascar, confunder; :(röja) discoperir, disvelar, revelar, dismascar, divulgar; :~ en hemlighet divulgar/discoperir un secreto; :~ sig revelar se; :~ två bedragare dismascar/confunder duo impostores avslöjande :revelatori, divulgatori avslöjare :revelator avslöjning :revelation, divulgation avsmak :disgusto, aversion, repugnantia, execration, antipathia, repulsion; :inge ~ causar/inspirar repugnantia, disgustar, repugnar; :känna ~ för haber un aversion contra, sentir aversion contra, detestar, execrar avsmaka :degustar avsmakning :degustation avsmalna :restringer se avsmalning :constriction avsmälta :funder se avsmältning :(le) funder avsnitt :section, segmento, parte, paragrapho, sector, periodo; :(i bok) passage -ad3e avsnoppa :fig rebuffar, criticar avsnäsning :rebuffo avsocialisera :desocialisar avsocialisering :desocialisation avsomna :morir avspark :sport colpo de initio avspegla :reflecter; :~ sig reflecter se, esser reflectite avspegling :reflexo, reflexion, imagine reflectite avspela :(skiva) facer tornar (un disco); :(band) facer rotar (un banda magnetic) avspisa :rebuffar avspisning :rebuffo avspola :debobinar; :(med vatten) rinciar, lavar avsprång :jakt salto lateral/al latere avspäcka :(val) discarnar avspänd :distente, relaxate avspändhet :distension, relaxation, relaxamento avspänning :distension, relaxation, relaxamento avspänningspolitik :politica de distension/de relaxation/de relaxamento avspärra :barrar, blocar, barricadar, incombrar, obstruer, clauder avspärrning :(handling) barra, barrage -ad3e, incombramento, obstruction; :(medel) barrage, barriera, barricada, obstaculo avspärrningskedja :cordon avstamp :sport impulso (de/a un salto) avstampsplanka :sport planca de salto avstanna :finir, cessar, stoppar, arrestar se, discontinuar avstava :divider avstavning :division avstavningsregel :regula de division avsteg :(mindre avvikelse) deviation/disviation/deflexion/aberration minor; :(förvillelse) errantia avstickare :deviation avstigning :descendita, descension avstjälpningsplats :deposito de immunditias avstraffa :fustigar, castigar, verberar avstraffning :fustigation, castigation, castigamento, verberation avstressa :distender, (re)laxar avstressning :distension, relaxation, relaxamento avstycka :(mark) parcellar avstyckning :(av mark) parcellamento, parcellation avstyra :parar, prevenir, conjurar, impedir; :~ en fara prevenir/conjurar un periculo; :~ en olycka impedir un accidente avstyrka :(avråda) disconsiliar, dissuader; :(föreslå avslag) refusar, declinar, rejectar, repulsar, repeller; :~ ett förslag rejectar un proposition avstyrkan|avstyrkande :(el. avstyrkande) (avrådan) dissuasion; :(yrkan på avslag) rejection avstyrning :parada avställa :mitter/poner al latere; :(maskin) condemnar avstämma :(bringa i överensstämmelse) accordar, mitter in harmonia, harmonisar, adaptar, coordinar; :radio syntonisar avstämning :adaptation, coordination; :radio syntonisation, syntonia avstämningsskarphet :radio selectivitate avstämpla :timbrar, obliterar, invalidar avstämpling :obliteration avstänga :(förhindra tillträde) barrar, blocar, clauder, isolar, separar; :(bryta tillflöde) clauder, taliar, trenchar -sh-; :(utesluta) excluder; :sport suspender avstängning :(handling) barra, barrage -ad3e; :(medel) barrage, barriera, barricada; :(av flöde) clausura; :(uteslutning) exclusion; :sport suspension avstängningskran :tappo de clausura avstängningsventil :valva/valvula de clausura avstå :renunciar (a), abandonar, desister (de), abstiner se (de); :~ från att delta abstiner se de participation; :~ från en rättegång renunciar a un persecution judiciari; :~ från sina rättigheter abandonar su derectos avstående :renunciation, renunciamento, desistentia avstånd :distantia; :hålla någon på ~ tener un persona a distantia; :på ~ a distantia; :på en meters ~ a un metro de distantia, a distantia de un metro; :ta ~ från en person prender distantia de un persona, distantiar se de un persona avståndsbedömning :determination de distantia avståndsinställning :adjustamento del distantia avståndsmätare :hodometro; :lantm stadiometro; :foto telemetro; :inbyggd ~ foto telemetro incorporate avståndsmätning :hodometria; :foto telemetria; :som avser ~ hodometric; :foto telemetric avståndstabell :tabella del distantias avståndstagande :dissociation avståndsundervisning :inseniamento a distantia avståndsverkan :action a distantia avstöra :tele liberar/exemptar de interferentia/de parasitos avstörning :tele liberation/exemption de interferentia/de parasitos avstöta :med rejectar avstötning :med rejection avsutten :sin cavallo; :fig qui non plus es in servicio; :avsuttet kavalleri mil cavalleria sin cavallos; :en ~ professor un professor emerite avsvalka :refrescar avsvalkning :refrescamento avsvalna :refrigerar se, discalidar se avsvavla :kem desulfurar avsvavling :kem desulfuration avsvedd :aduste avsvedning :adustion avsvimmad :inconsciente, evanescite avsvimning :evanescimento avsvälla :disinflar (se) avsvära|avsvärja :(el. avsvärja) ~ sig abjurar, abnegar, renegar, repudiar; :~ sig sin tro abjurar/abnegar/renegar/repudiar su religion; :~ sig världen renunciar al mundo avsvärjelse :abjuration, renegamento, repudiation avsvärjning :abjuration, renegamento, repudiation avsyna :inspectar, inspicer, controlar avsynare :inspector, controlator avsyning :inspection, controlo avsäga : ~ dom jur pronunciar (un condemnation/un sententia), sententiar; :~ sig renunciar a/resignar/desister de/abandonar/abjurar/relinquer; :~ sig en rättighet renunciar a un derecto; :~ sig ett privilegium renunciar a/relinquer un privilegio; :~ sig tronen abdicar le throno avsägelse :renunciation, renunciamento, resignation, abandono, abjuration; :(av tron) abdication avsända :expedir, inviar, remitter, postar avsändare :expeditor, remittente avsändning :expedition, invio avsätta :(beröva befattning) dimitter, deponer, destituer, cassar, amover, remover, relevar de su functiones; :(reservera) reservar, deponer, depositar; :(avyttra) vender; :(efterlämna) lassar; :kem sedimentar, depositar; :~ en kung disthronar un rege; :~ en vecka reservar un septimana; :~ pengar reservar/deponer/depositar moneta; :~ spår lassar tracias; :~ varor vender mercantias avsättbar :destituibile, amovibile; :(avyttringsbar) commerciabile, vendibile avsättbarhet :amovibilitate; :commerciabilitate, vendibilitate avsättlig :destituibile, amovibile avsättlighet :amovibilitate avsättning :(berövande av befattning) deposition, destitution, cassation, remotion; :(från tron) disthronamento; :(avyttring) vendita; :kem deposito, sedimento; :geol jacimento, sedimento, deposito avsättningsbassäng :kem bassino pro sedimentation avsättningsmöjlighet :ekon possibilitate de vendita avsättningsområde :ekon mercato (de consumo), zona de vendita avsåga :serrar, secar con serra; :fig eliminar avsöka :tekn explorar per scanner eng skænö, scannar avsökare :tekn scanner eng skænö avsökning :tekn scanning eng skæning avsöndra :separar, isolar, appartar, individuar; :(markområde) parcellar, morsellar, lotisar, dismembrar, divider in lotes; :fysiol producer, secretar, excretar, exsudar, secerner; :~ sig segregar se, seceder, facer secession; :~ var med suppurar avsöndrad :isolate, recluse, segregate, retirate, discrete, a parte, separate avsöndrande :fysiol excretori, secretori avsöndring :isolation, isolamento, insularitate, segregation, separation, retiramento, distaccamento, excretion; :fysiol secretion; :förminskad ~ med hyposecretion; :överdriven ~ med hypersecretion avsöndringsorgan :fysiol organo secretori avta :(minska) diminuer, declinar, decrescer, discrescer, remitter, subsider; :(borttaga) levar, dismontar; :dagen ~r le die se accurta; :krafterna ~r le fortias declina; :intresset avtog le interesse diminueva; :vinden ~r le vento descende/se calma avtacka :regratiar avtacklad :emaciate, discarnate, cachectic -sh- avtackling :sjö dismantellamento avtagande :I adj descendente, declinante; :~ vind vento descendente II s diminution, declino, decrescentia, decrescimento, decremento; :vara i ~ diminuer, declinar avtagbar :dismontabile, distachabile -sh-, amovibile, retirabile avtagning :decrescentia, decrescimento avtagsväg :cammino/via lateral/al latere/transverse/transversal, transversa avtal :accordo, convention, appunctamento, contracto, tractato; :bryta ett ~ violar un/le contracto; :enligt ~ secundo le accordo; :muntligt ~ accordo verbal; :skriftligt ~ accordo per scripto; :sluta ett ~ concluder un accordo; :teckna ett ~ contractar; :träffa ett ~ concluder un tractato; :underteckna ett ~ signar/firmar un accordo/un contracto/un tractato avtala :convenir, decider, arrangiar -d3-; :på ~d plats in loco convenite avtalfrihet :libertate de concluder tractatos avtalsenlig :secundo le accordo, convenite avtalsmässig :secundo le accordo, convenite avtalsperiod :periodo/durata/duration de validitate de un accordo avtalsrätt :derecto de concluder tractatos avtalsrörelse :negotiationes inter le partes del mercato del labor avtalsstridig :contrari al accordo avtappa :(e)vacuar avtappning :evacuation, evacuamento avtappningskran :tappo de evacuation avteckna :~ sig (mot) profilar se/distachar -sh- se (sur/super/contra) avtjäna :~ sitt straff complir/expiar su pena avtona :konst (göra mjuk i konturerna) nuanciar nya):s-; :språk pronunciar sin voce avtrappa :diminuer passo a passo/poco a poco; :(konflikt) disescalar avtrappning :diminution passo a passo/pauco a pauco/poco a poco; :(av konflikt) disescalation avtrubba :obtunder, render obtuse avtrubbad :obtuse avtrubbning :(handling) obtusion; :(effekt) obtusitate avtryck :(efterlämnat spår) impression, marca; :(avbildning genom tryck) copia, reproduction, (prova de) impression, duplicato, (copia de) prova; :framställa ~ tirar, copiar, imprimer avtryckare :(på skjutvapen) can; :(på kamera) discatenator (del obturator) avtryckning :impression avträda :ceder, desister de, renunciar a, abandonar avträde :(toalett) cabinetto, latrina, privata, WC, wc; :(avträdelse) cession, renunciamento avträdelse :cession, renunciamento avtvagning :ablution, lavage -ad3e avtvinga :extorquer, insister pro obtener; :(med hotelser) concuter; :~ någon en bekännelse facer confessar un persona per fortia avtvingande :extortion; :(med hotelser) concussion avtvätta :abluer, lavar avtvättning :ablution, lavage -ad3e avtvå :abluer, lavar avtyna :deperir, atrophiar, languer avtynande :languide avtyning :deperimento avtäcka :discoperir, disvelar, revelar, dismascar, divulgar; :(monument) disvelar, inaugurar avtäckning :discoperimento, revelation, divulgation; :(av monument) inauguration avtärd :emaciate, discarnate, cachectic -sh- avtåg :retiro; :mil retiro, retraite fr röträ:t avtåga :mitter se in marcha -sh-, partir avund :jelosia, zelosia, invidia avundas :invidiar avundsam :zelose, jelose, invide, invidiose avundsamhet :jelosia, zelosia, invidia avundsfri :sin invidia avundsfull :zelose, jelose, invide, invidiose avundsjuk :zelose, jelose, invide, invidiose; :göra någon ~ dar invidia a un persona avundsjuka :jelosia, zelosia, invidia; :förtäras av ~ consumer se de invidia avundsvärd :digne de invidia, invidiabile avvakta :expectar, attender, temporisar; :~ ett bra tillfälle attender le bon momento/le momento opportun avvaktan :expectation; :i ~ på in expectation de avvaktande :expectative, expectante; :en ~ attityd un attitude expectante avvand :(om baby) ablactate, dislactate avvara :contentar se sin avvattna :disaquar, escolar, evacuar (de aqua), drainar drä- avvattning :disaquamento, escolamento, evacuation, drainage dränad3e avvattningskanal :canal de disaquamento/de escolamento/de evacuation/de drainage dränad3e, emissario avveckla :supprimer/cessar progressivemente, reducer gradualmente/pauco a pauco/poco a poco; :(likvidera) liquidar avveckling :suppression/cession progressive, reduction gradual; :(likvidation) liquidation avverka :(skog) disboscar, disarborisar; :(sträcka) facer, percurrer avverkning :(av skog) disboscamento, disarborisation avvika :(ändra kurs) disviar, deviar, aberrar, deflecter; :(ej stämma överens) deviar, disviar, derogar, infringer; :(skilja sig) diverger, differer, esser differente/diverse; :(om kompass) declinar; :(rymma) escap(p)ar; :~ från lagen derogar del lege, infringer le lege; :~ från sina principer derogar de su principios; :~ från ämnet digreder avvikande :divergente, differente, distincte, diverse, aberrante, deviante; :(ej normal) anomale, anormal; :språk irregular; :~ form biol atypia; :~ ståndpunkt puncto de vista divergente; :ha en ~ uppfattning differer de opinion/in opiniones avvikelse :(från kurs) deviation, disviation, deflexion, aberration; :(från norm) anomalia, anormalitate, aberration, malformation, irregularitate; :(skillnad) divergentia, differentia; :(på kompass) declination; :(överträdelse) infraction, infringimento, derogation; :astron aberration; :~ från ämnet digression; :med många ~r (om framställning) digressive avvinna :extraher; :~ ämnet nya aspekter extraher nove aspectos del subjecto avvisa :(vägra ta emot) non reciper; :(vägra acceptera) refusar, repudiar, declinar, rejectar, repulsar, repeller; :~ ett anbud declinar/refusar un offerta; :~ ett förslag rejectar un proposition; :~ flyktingar interdicer/negar le accesso/le entrata a refugiatos avvisande :negative, declinatori; :en ~ gest un gesto de refusa; :en ~ hållning un attitude negative avvisare :sjö guarda-colpos, tampon avvisarräcke :guarda/barriera/rail eng reil de protection/de securitate avvisning :refusa, negativa, declination, rejection, repulsion, repulsa; :(vägran att släppa in flyktingar i ett land) interdiction/denegation del accesso/del entrata de refugiatos avvita :insan avvittring :erosion avväg :misvia, via false; :komma på ~ abandonar le via recte; :leda på ~ar discamminar, misguidar, inducer in error avväga :(noga väga) pesar (exactemente); :(överväga) considerar, balanciar, pesar; :farm dosar; :lantm nivellar avvägare :lantm nivellator avvägning :(övervägande) consideration, evalutation; :farm dosage -ad3e; :lantm nivellamento avvägninginstrument :nivello, nivellator avvända :(avleda) disviar, averter; :(avvärja) parar, prevenir, conjurar, impedir avvänja :disaccostumar, dishabituar; :(dibarn) ablactar, dislactar; :~ någon från alkohol disaccostumar un persona del alcohol avvänjning :dishabituation; :(dibarns) ablactation, dislactation avväpna :disarmar, dismilitarisar avväpnande :disarmante avväpning :disarmamento, dismilitarisation avvärja :parar, prevenir, conjurar, impedir; :~ en fara prevenir/conjurar un periculo; :~ en olycka impedir un accidente avvärjande :defensive, repellente; :en ~ gest un gesto repellente; :en ~ hållning un attitude defensive, defensiva avvärjning :parata avyttra :vender avyttring :vendita avyttringsbar :vendibile, commerciabile ax :I (på nyckel) barba; :bot spica; :gå i/skjuta ~ bot spicar II (acceleration) acceleration axbärande :bot spicate, spicifere axel :1 anat spatula, humero; :rycka på axlarna altiar le spatulas/le humeros 2 tekn axe, arbore de transmission, pivot fr pivo; :röra sig runt en ~ girar super un pivot/circum un axe, rotar; :som avser ~ tekn axial axelband :corregia axelbred :con spatulas/humeros large axelbrott :med fractura de spatula/de humero; :tekn ruptura de axe axelhåla :anat cavo de axilla axelhöjd :altor del spatula/del humero axelklaff :epaulette fr epolät axelkoppling :tekn accopulamento axial axellager :tekn cassa de axe axelmakterna :hist le potentias del Axe axelrem :banderola, bandoliera, corregia axelryckning :altiamento de spatulas/de humeros axeltapp :tekn pivot fr pivo axeltryck :tekn pression del axe axelväska :sacco de spatula/de humero axformig :bot spicate, spiciforme axial :axial axialkompressor :compressor axial axialpump :pumpa axial axiell :axillar axill :anat axilla axiom :axioma axiomatisk :axiomatic axla :~ någons kappa/mantel fig succeder un persona axplock :spicilegio axplockning :spicilegio ayatolla :rel ayatollah azalea :bot azalea Azerbajdzjan :Azerbaidzhan azerbajdzjansk :azerbaidzhan azimut|asimut :(el. asimut) astron azimuth; :som avser ~ azimuthal azimutkompass :compasso azimuthal azofärgämne :azopigmento Azorerna :le Azores aztek :azteca aztekisk :azteca azur :azuro azurblå :azur